


My saviour

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi Ackerman, Drama, Emotional, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), King Levi, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protectiveness, Revenge, Romance, Souls, Stalker, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: Levi has held onto the pain of losing his mother all his demon life, but he never got justice for it. As Demon King, Levi can now work on getting it what he's always wanted, for the Goddess who made his mother and father sick and die to pay. However, the Goddess's soul is no longer around, but her power is. Now focused on hurting the person who has the power of the Goddess, he finds you. You a woman that has no luck whatsoever. Levi is determined to break you then end you, but the more time he spends around you, the more he realises that he's falling for the human with the power that caused him to lose his family. Torn by his hundreds of years of anger and a chance to be happy, he isn't sure what to do. Levi has three choices, to get his revenge, to leave you and let the world destroy you or to save you and let you become the Goddess you were born to be and stand at his side.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Levi flew across the city searching for the goddess he was determined to destroy. His mother was a wonderful person in the world of supernatural’s, but she got involved with the wrong man. She fell in love with a powerful demon and had Levi, but a Goddess was madly in love with Levi’s father and killed his father, then made his mother sick and that sickness killed her, so Levi only had his mother for a few years. Levi was brought up by his uncle and fuelled with hatred for the Goddess, but before he could do anything to hurt her or kill her, she killed herself due to the pain of losing the only man she loved. Levi worked hard determined to get the Goddess again, he just had to wait for her to be reborn again in a new form so he could hurt her until she begged for mercy. He gave so much up for this, lost many friends and even left his post as demon King to find her. He was sure everyone in his world was going to be mad at him, but he didn’t care right now, he needed revenge for his mother and father.

He landed on top of a pole on a tall building, then pulled out the amulet linked to the soul of the Goddess. He growled when he saw it wasn’t active at all. “Impossible, she should have been reborn!” He crushed it in his hand, then threw it. He sighed and pulled out a globe from his pocket, he shook it and thought about the Goddess’s power. He saw a little light and sparkle, meaning the power of the Goddess was within someone, but her soul was gone for good or being held somewhere. The Goddess he wanted to hurt was gone, but her power was in someone new. It meant nothing to Levi that the soul was gone, because whoever had the Goddess power was bound to be bad like the original one, so he was going to ruin her life. “I’ll destroy you.”

He spread his big black wings, then flapped them and shot up with a huge gust of wind. He threw the globe, then watched it as it flew across the sky with a gold light behind it. Levi followed the light as it surged towards his target. He felt all his anger from many years of training and hundreds of years of waiting to get this Goddess. He gritted his teeth and let his eyes become his demon ones, his ears were pointed, his horns were proud and his crown stood proud on his head. He wanted to meet this new Goddess in his most frightening form possible. He wanted to scare her, make her wish she was never born. He wanted her to hurt like he had been hurt all these years. He couldn’t wait to hurt her, because he felt like it was going to heal him and he’d be able to move on. He was going to be the best demon King ever once the Goddess was his.

As Levi flew towards his target, you were walking along the bridge in the city. You were wrapped up tightly because it was a freezing winter. The wind was so cold it bit at your nose, but you liked the snow big time. It was nice to see it coming down and it made you feel a lot better, because you had a harsh life and job. You had amazing parents, but other things were difficult. You had a boyfriend that pushed you around and was mentally a bully to you. You had a job you worked hard in, but a colleague always took credit for your work. There was a stalker following you, but the police weren’t taking you seriously. You didn’t know what to do, you wanted to be happy, but you weren’t sure how to be.

You sighed and stopped by the bridge and looked into the freezing cold water. You bit your lip and leaned over a little and felt it calling you. Tears spilled down your cheeks as your heart hurt, you couldn’t do it because your parents were your world and you couldn’t do that to them. You gulped, then heard light sweet bells. You looked up and saw something bright in the sky, which you thought was a shooting star. You smiled a little. “I wish…”

Levi flew closer and saw the ball go towards a woman on the bridge. “Tch, there you are you little…” He slowed down when he heard your speaking. “What are you…”

You reached out and saw the ball of light slowly drop down towards you. “I wish…” You welled up and smiled sadly. “I don’t know what to wish for…maybe happiness? Love?” You sighed. “I don’t know what I want…I just want this pain to stop.” You rubbed your tears and sniffed. “I just want someone to appear in my life and love me like I’ve never been loved before, then to whisk me away somewhere where I don’t feel all this pain.” You sighed. “What am I saying?” You saw the ball float down, so you caught it. You tilted your head and saw it was a globe glowing a little light, but the light was fading. “Poor thing.”

Levi felt his heart hurt. He clenched his chest and groaned, he wasn’t sure what was going on, but he felt for you. He thought the light made you look pretty though, but he couldn’t think that because you were the Goddess and you had the old one’s power, therefore you were his enemy. He recalled the ball back and saw you gasp and reach out. “You’re mine you brat and I won’t go easy on you.”

You leaned on the railing and reached out for the light. “Come back!” You gasped when you saw the light was in someone’s hands. You looked up to see a face being lit up a little. Your heart fluttered at the dark eyes, the horns, crown and pointed ears. “Beautiful.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “What?”

You smiled at him, then slipped on the railing and fell over towards the cold water. “No!” You screamed as you fell, you didn’t want this to happen.

Levi put the globe in his breast pocket, then he flew towards you. “Tch, damn it!” He growled as you fell closer to the water, he couldn’t lose you yet. He scooped you up into his arms, then flew up. “Home.”

Your eyes widened. “You’re so beautiful.”

He growled at you showing his canines. “Home!” He listened to you nervously tell him. “About damn time.” He flew across the city towards your apartment. He reached your balcony, then landed on it. He dropped you to your feet.

You looked up at him and saw how beautiful he was with his black large feathered wigs, his horns, pointed ears, cold look and horns. He was a bit taller than you, but it was the dominating power-hungry rip you in half aura that he gave off that made your heart throb. “Thank you.”

Levi slammed his hand against the wall making you squeak, it was too cute, but Levi couldn’t let himself think that way. He fought the beautiful glow he saw you in and let his anger consume him, he needed to stay mad. “Let me make this very clear to you.” He leaned closer to you making you shiver, but in a good way which Levi noticed. Levi was holding back so much, because to him you were like a cute and innocent little bunny and he was a big bad wolf. “I didn’t save you for any romantic and sweet reason.”

You searched Levi’s eyes. “You have pretty eyes.”

He growled. “Shut it brat! I saved you so I and only I can make your life hell.”

You smiled sadly at him. “That’s okay, I’m used to people hurting me and bad things happening to me. So, will you be following me around loads? Who are you anyway?”

“I am Levi Ackerman the demon King.”

You gasped. “Oh wow, a demon King?”

“Yes.”

You reached up for his crown, but he grabbed your wrist tightly. “Sorry, it’s just so cool meeting you.”

He grabbed your throat making you gasp and moan a little. “Do not gain any enjoyment out of this meeting. I have come for you and want to hurt you because a Goddess long ago caused the death of my mother and father, then the pain and suffering of me and my friends. Her soul is dead, but you have her powers.” He leaned closer. “I might not be able to have her soul and hurt the original Goddess, but I will hurt the woman who possess the powers that took the lives of my mother and father. You could do the same things as her!”

You smiled at him. “It’s okay, I deserve it.”

“What?”

You placed your hand on his wrist. “I deserve this pain and suffering. You can do anything you want to me.”

Levi let you go and walked backwards. “You…I…tch, this isn’t over brat!”

You watched him fly backwards, then disappear into the night. You leaned onto the balcony, then sighed. “A Goddess?” You walked into your place and left the slide door open. “I’m not surprised I’ve done something wrong again.” You changed your clothes under Levi’s watchful gaze, he had to fight his thoughts again about how wonderful he thought you were. He thought your body was divine, but he noticed some scars on your body. It angered him that people had hurt you, but he wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to hurt you or he was just fascinated by you. He watched you for an hour as you got ready for bed and read a book, then you fell asleep.

He flew over to your balcony and softly landed, then he let himself in. He walked and felt something hit his foot. He looked down and growled ready to kill, but then saw it was a little robot. He crouched down and tapped it. “What are you?” Placed his hand on it and learned everything he could. “A cleaning creature, how interesting.” He stood up and stepped over it, then walked around your place.

He picked up pictures you had of you and your parents, which Levi could tell had adopted you as you didn’t look anything like them. He hummed, then noticed a picture of you with a man. When he looked, he was concerned, this man had an arm around you and your smile seemed forced, like you weren’t happy. Levi read the man’s image and snarled, this man was abusive to you and Levi hated it. Levi could see all your pain and suffering in the image, how this man messed with your head a lot and made you feel like dirt. Levi squeezed the frame in hand causing the glass to crack. He flinched, then put the frame back. He found your coat by the door, then held it in his hand and let it speak to him. He felt a rush of emotions and saw so many things, your fear of a stalker, your humiliation from your work, your suffering from your boyfriend and the longing to be loved and accepted.

He frowned when he heard hushed whimper and cry coming from your room, it wasn’t a pathetic sound that be linked to everyone when they cry to him, this sound made his heart hurt. He followed the noise and saw you tossing and turning in bed, your body was shivering as you cried from a nightmare. He walked over to you and stared down at you. He was torn apart at what to do with you. One side of him wanted to let you suffer, but another side wanted to sooth you. His mother had taught him to be kind and loving to others, even though she was suffering because of the Goddess, but his Uncle had told him pain was the best teacher. He let out a long sigh, then sat on your bed and placed his hand on your forehead causing your nightmares to fade away.

Levi pulled his hand away and snarled. “This won’t be a regular thing Goddess. I will help you only once, as I need you at your best so I can bring suffering and pain to you.”

You got changed for the morning and sat at your breakfast table with a cup of tea hugged in your hands. You weren’t looking forward to work, you were just too tired to go and knew that Susie was going to take credit for all you do. You sighed, then jumped when Levi walked out of your bathroom with just a towel around his waist. You blushed hard as his muscles and scars, but he looked like a human. “Umm…”

Levi looked over to you. “Your bathroom is too small brat, so I had to look like a disgusting human to wash.”

You stood up. “What are you doing here?”

He walked over to you slowly. “I told you brat. I’m here to make your life hell.”

You looked around. “Where did you sleep?”

“Sofa.” He grabbed your chin and pulled you close as he growled. He tried to be tough, but he felt nervous for some reason at your big eyes, parted lips and cute appearance. “Making a Demon King sleep on a sofa is bold of you brat.”

You gulped. “I-I didn’t kn-know you were staying o-over. You can have my bed and I’ll take the sofa.”

He tilted his head and pulled away from you. “That will do for now.”

You stood up. “Do you need tea or breakfast?”

“You’re asking a demon to eat and drink human things?”

You frowned. “So, that’s a no?”

He sniffed the air and smelt your tea. “Tea.”

You smiled at him and made him a cup, then placed it in front of him. “Hope it’s okay.”

“Stop being so kind to me, I’m here to make your life hell.”

You nodded. “I know, but if you’re staying in my home, I want to make sure you’re happy.”

He snarled at you. “As long as you’re alive and my mother isn’t, I’ll never be happy!”

You stared at him as your heart stung at his words. You smiled sadly at him. “You’re right…well…I need to go to work for the day.” You put your coat on and wrapped up warm. “Goodbye Levi.”

Levi watched you close the door and saw pain was written all over you. He felt awful for what he said, but at the same time it’s what he had believed all his life. He felt conflicted and torn at what to do. He was strangely attracted to you and felt flustered when he got close. He looked down at his hands and saw the one that held your chin shaking. “So soft and cute.” He caught himself and growled, then slammed his fist against your table. He refused to think nice things about you. He shot up from the table, then clicked his fingers so he was dressed. He stormed out your apartment, then flapped his wings and flew off towards where he could sense you.

You set up your desk, then started answering emails and messages. You typed up reports of sales, then sent them off to the managers so they knew how everything was going. The company you worked for sold chocolates for more romantic reasons and they cost more than normal ones. Your job was to make reports on sales and certain adverts if they worked. Sometimes you’d suggest things, but Susie often stole them before you could present them. So, you flew under the radar a lot. You tried standing up for yourself, but people just told you that you shouldn’t talk so much about others, that Susie had always shown your ideas as her, so you were the liar.

You looked up from your desk and saw Levi in his demon form making you jump. “What are you doing here?”

Levi leaned over you and checked out your desk. “Chocolate, huh?”

You looked around. “People will see you.”

He looked down at you. “Only you can see me.”

You frowned. “Always?”

He tapped the red stone necklace he was wearing. “This allows me to be invisible to others, except my target.”

“People are going to think I’m crazy.”

“Good.”

You sighed and kept walking, but Levi being there was really distracting. “Do you need anything?”

He sat on your desk. “No.”

You pouted and pushed his wings. “Your wings are beautiful, but they’re getting in the way.”

“Don’t care.”

You groaned. “Look, you can make my life hell at home, but not here at work because it’s already shit.”

He looked around. “This place is shitty and uncleaned.” He wiped his finger on your desk. “Yours is clean though.” He stared at you, then leaned closer to you. “You ignoring me?”

You glanced at him, then looked away and lowered your voice. “I’m not ignoring you, it’s just I don’t want people to think I’m crazy talking to you.”

He leaned close and whispered in your ear. “Maybe that’s what I want.”

You shivered and turned your head so you were looking at Levi, he blushed instantly at you being so close to him. “Umm.” You heard someone say your name, so you turned to see Susie. “Oh, hi Susie, how can I help?”

Susie smiled at you. “How are your reports going?”

You looked at your screen. “Umm, okay?”

Levi walked around Susie and sniffed her. “She smells rotten, which means a bad soul.” He glanced at you. “She’s vial.”

Susie looked over her shoulder at Levi. “What are you looking at?”

You cleared your throat. “N-Nothing.”

She looked back at you, then tapped on your computer. “Stocks are doing well, huh? Though sales of this product not so much.” She looked to you. “What you thinking we should do?”

You bit your lip. “I don’t know.”

She smirked. “Come on, you gotta have something.”

You gulped and shook your head. “No.”

“Chocolates with fruits in…”

You stared at it and hummed. “Make your own cocktail.” You winced at your words. “It might not work.”

She smiled at you. “That’s not a bad idea.” She stood up and hummed. “That’s pretty good and could be fun! Look at you having brains.” She winked at you.

You sighed. “It’s not great, it needs to be worked on and it might now work, you know?”

“You’re right there, it won’t. I mean, who wants fruit in chocolate these days? They should drop it.”

You shrugged. “I dunno.”

“I’ll catch you later.”

Levi hummed. “I wonder…” He followed Susie as she said hello to different people, then spoke to them about their ideas. She went to the boss, then told him everyone’s ideas and yours. Levi, as a demon, would normally like this kind of person. However, Levi was beyond angry at her for her actions against you. He wanted to rip her tongue out because of her lies. As far as Levi was concerned, you belonged to him. “Tch, scum.”

You finished up your work, then grabbed your lunch and went to the roof and sat. You sighed and looked out at everything. You felt your phone go off, which meant it was either two people, your boyfriend or your stalker. You didn’t want to talk to either, but you needed to answer if it was your boyfriend or he’d get mad. You looked at your phone to see you were right, it was your boyfriend Haru. You sighed and called him back. “Hi Haru, sorry I didn’t answer before as I had a mouth full of food.”

Haru chuckled lightly. “That’s okay baby, you need to eat. I’ve noticed you’ve been losing weight and you know how I like my girl to be curvy and plump.”

You gulped. “Yeah, I remember.”

“How’s work? Susie walking all over you again?”

You sighed. “Yeah.”

“Baby I told you that you have to suck it up and fight back. You’re not going to get anywhere in life if you keep this up.” He sighed. “See, this is why you need me baby. You are nothing without me, nothing. You’re a pathetic human being without me, you know it. You need me to be someone.” He chuckled. “I won’t ever leave you, you know that, right?”

Your shoulders dropped and you sighed. “I know Haru.”

“I’ll come over tonight and I’ll show you all the love you deserve. Make me dinner, okay? No spices okay? I hate them.”

“Yes Haru.” You ended the call and sighed.

“Well.” You jumped at Levi’s voice in your ear. “That was an interesting call.”

You turned to Levi and slid away. “Levi, you scared me.”

He hummed and tapped your phone. “Who was that man?”

“My boyfriend.”

Levi took your phone from you and unlocked it using your face. He tapped away and looked at you and your boyfriend in pictures. “You don’t seem rather happy with him.”

You turned and reached for your phone. “Give it back.”

Levi held it away. “He spoke to you in a rather harsh tone too. I could tell from here his soul reeks of something disgusting.”

You ran after Levi as he flew back away from you. “Levi please, stop.”

He waved the phone in front of you. “Why do you care so much about something so pathetic?”

“I need my phone, it’s the only contact I have with my parents.”

Levi flew over the building edge so you couldn’t get him. He felt rage in him over the parents comment. “At least you have them still!” He crushed your phone in his hand, then burnt it up.

You cried out and grabbed the railing, then watched as the ashes of your phone fell. “No…”

Levi stared at you and thought bringing you pain would bring him joy, but as he flew there watching you, he only regretted his actions. “It’s just a phone.”

You dropped to your knees and shook. “I needed it…if I don’t message or contact Haru, he’ll be so mad at me. I need it for work too…what am I going to do about my stalker?”

“You…you deserve this.” Part of him didn’t mean that. “You need to know my pain.” He flew away and left you sat on the roof shaking. He landed on a roof and felt like he couldn’t breathe. He grabbed his chest, then panted and gripped his shirt. He was confused at seeing your pained face. He hated this, he hated how he was conflicted. He wanted to hate you, he needed to hate you because your power was hers, your powers caused his mother to die of sickness and his father to die. Your soul was different though, it was so sweet and gentle. “Tch, damn it.”

He needed to calm down, to relax his heart and to not let his mind and soul race so much. He stayed at his spot until night came. He groaned, then reminded himself why he was doing this. He pulled out a picture of his mother smiling happily. He put it away, then flew off to your apartment. He landed on the balcony, then walked inside and froze as a dark feeling washed over him. He sniffed the air and smelt blood, he also felt the room was messy, but as he looked, he saw it was tidy. He crouched down and reached for the floor, he hesitated for a moment, then touched it and was sent to an hour ago when it all happened. He looked up and saw you open the door looking scared, then let a man walk in ahead of you.

You gulped. “I’m s-so sorry Haru, b-but my phone broke and I n-needed a new one. I’ll start your dinner right away.”

He stopped walking and tapped his knuckles on the kitchen counter as Levi watched from the living room. “You really are stupid.”

“I’m sorry?”

He growled and glared at you. “You’re so fucking stupid!” He threw a glass at you making you scream a little. “What kind of person breaks their phone that they know is vital!?”

You welled up and backed up. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Sorry!? Do I look stupid to you?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Then don’t give me the I’m sorry! You know you have to protect your phone! It’s your main communication with me and you know very well that if I call, you answer, if I text, you text back.”

You went quiet. “I know.” You gasped. “Th-that’s why I bought a new phone and I got do a sim swap, so I managed to get your texts and calls.”

He yanked your draw open, then grabbed a knife and stormed over to you. “I bet you flirted like a whore to get that!”

You backed up towards Levi. “N-no! It’s what they do at phone places.”

“You arguing with me!?”

“No, I’m sorry.”

He growled and lunged for you and grabbed your throat, then slammed you to the floor right in front of Levi, so you were gazing right up at him. “You little bitch! You were a whore and you took from them.”

You welled up and cried. “I didn’t do anything.”

He pushed your head up so you had direct eye contact with Levi. “Liar.”

You cried out. “No, stop!”

Levi’s eyes widened; his heart broke as tears filled his eyes at your blood curdling scream of pain as Haru cut a little H into your neck. He pulled from the floor and reached out for you, but you slowly faded away. He knelt there on the floor reaching out for you. Black tears tapped the floor as your desperate scream and pleas rang over and over again in his head. He stumbled to his feet, then ran around you place but couldn’t find you. Levi was panicked, not because he believed he had the right to hurt and end you, but he was actually worried. He pulled out the ball with the light, then threw it and flew after it. He followed it and saw someone sat on the railing of the bridge with no coat on. Levi caught the ball, then landed lightly as he stared at your back.

Levi walked over, then sat next to you. “No coat?”

You gulped. “I don’t feel cold.”

He shuffled a bit closer, then spread his right wing out and wrapped it around you and dragged you close. “Tch, doesn’t matter brat, it’s fucking freezing and you’re a fragile human!”

You hummed. “It’s fine.”

He sighed. “Why are you even here?”

“I come here to remind myself why life is worth living.”

Levi didn’t know what to say to you, after all, he said to you he wanted to make your life hell and end it. “It’s a long fall.”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

He tapped his neck where there was a patch. “What happened here?”

“Nothing really.” You clenched the railing. “Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“You know you said after hurting me loads you’d end my life?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You smiled at him and his heart broke at the pain in your eyes. “I look forward to the last part.” Levi’s eyes widened, then he said your name so softly. You sighed and stood up on the railing. “I should head home.”

“Be careful up there.”

You jumped down onto the bridge. “It’s fine.”

Levi sat on your balcony railing watching people in the street as you slept in bed. You’d called in sick to work, which they didn’t mind you taking time off and thought it was a surprise that you were even taking time off. He pulled out his picture of his mother and gazed at it. He was still confused about everything, more so now after seeing you get hurt and your scream. He winced when your screamed echoed through his mind again. He grabbed his head and groaned in pain as it got louder, his heart hurt at the sound.

Levi covered his ears and gritted his teeth. “Stop it.” He clenched up. “Stop it!”

“Sorry.” He turned and saw you stood there in your night shirt, and your hair messy from sleep. You gulped. “I…I’ll leave you alone.”

He flew off the balcony and hurried after you. “I wasn’t talking about you. I was…tch, look I see and hear the past, like there’s echoes.”

You turned to him and hugged yourself. “So…what do you keep hearing? Is it your mother?” You squeezed up and looked sad. “Is it the past me saying something?”

He shook his head and walked closer to you. “No.”

You flinched as he reached for you. “I’m sorry.”

He stopped himself. “It’s anything like that.” He touched the patch on your neck. “I saw what Haru did to you.”

You went white. “What?”

“Your screams…” He clenched his jaw. “I’ve hurt people before, but I’ve never had a scream cut though me before. I reached out for you to grab you, but I couldn’t get you.” He frowned. “I’ve never tried to stop someone being hurt before.”

You stepped back and lowered your head. “Don’t lie to me.”

“What?”

You smiled sadly. “I know you’re only saying this to make me feel better, then you’ll just hurt me over it.”

He stepped closer, but you backed up. “I won’t.”

“Please Levi, not today.”

He cupped your neck. “Let me heal you.”

You gritted your teeth. “Stop it.”

“I can cover up that cut.”

You shoved Levi back. “Stop being nice!”

He growled. “Just let me heal you!”

You stumbled away from him as you felt frightened at his shout, you’d never been scared of Levi before, but this was the first time. You ran for your door, then ran outside and kept running. You forgot that Levi was a Demon King and just kept moving. All you could remember was the pain Haru had caused you, the fear he’d put in you. You slowed down, then came to a stop in a small ally for walking between homes. You crouched down and hugged your legs as you tried to control your breathing. You sunk onto your legs, then sighed as you felt yourself relax. You really wanted your mum right now to give you words of comfort.

“Hi.” You looked up at a man with his hood up, hands in his pockets and a mask on. “You look so fucking beautiful today.”

You fell back and felt panic. “Why are you here?”

He walked closer. “I’m here to save you from this life. I have to protect you”

You crawled backwards. “Get away from me.”

He crouched down. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I won’t ever hurt you.”

You stopped moving. “You…you won’t?”

He shook his head. “No, no I’d never hurt you. Why would I want that? I care about you.”

You cupped your face and cried. “I wouldn’t even care if you did hurt me.”

He smiled at you. “I’ve been watching you for so long and trying to get to you, but you kept acting so scared of me.”

“You’re a stalker.”

He tilted his head. “Stalk…er?”

You gulped. “Y-Yes.”

He hummed a laugh. “I’m not a stalker! I’m your true love.”

You got up and walked backwards. “Why is this happening?”

“Why? It’s happening because of true love!”

You looked around for an escape, then you ran at him and shoved him with your shoulder sending him to the ground. You sprinted down the alley, then kept going as you heard him chase you. You turned and changed streets until you found a shop to slip into. You looked around, then slammed into a tall dark-haired man with golden eyes. “I’m s-sorry.”

He looked up and saw who you were running from. “Play along, okay?” He held you close, like you were lovers meeting. He watched your stalker walk in, so he guided you away. You glanced at him now and then to see his black hair was stylish messy. He had a defined jaw that wasn’t too big, but clearly perfect. He was tall and you were sure he has lean and muscular under his shirt and designer blazer. His lips were lightly pink and plump. You noticed he had a few earrings and chains in his ear. He was like a cute but handsome Japanese modal. He glanced down at you and smiled. “What shall we have for dinner tonight little dove?”

You blushed as you looked at the handsome guy. “I umm…steak?”

“Steak!” He chuckled making the chained earrings on his ear move. “I love it. You come up with the best ideas.”

“Sometimes.”

He pulled you to the meat section, his fingers entwined with yours. “Hmm…how about this one? It’s got no bone in it.”

You nodded. “Perfect.”

He smiled and put it in his basket. “Oh, I forgot to say, my mum has invited us over this weekend for dinner, so we don’t need food for this weekend.”

“That makes things easy.”

He laughed. “Right?” He looked up at someone behind you. “Can I help you sir?”

You gulped at the voice behind you being your stalker. “I’m looking for my girlfriend, she kind of ran off after we had a fight.”

“Well staring at my girl won’t help.” He looked down at you and smiled. “What are you thinking about?”

You smiled. “I was thinking I could make some truffles for your mother; she likes that coconut ones I make.”

He gasped. “Great idea!” He pulled you along. “Could you make extra for me?”

“Of course, puddin’.”

He hummed a laugh. “Thank you, little dove.” He walked with you. “Why don’t you pick out a nice bottle of bubbly for tonight, okay?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

He left you, then pinned your stalker to the aisle. “Listen here asshole, you’ve been following me and my girlfriend for a while, now fuck off or…” He leaned closer and whispered in his ear sending fear through the stalker. He let him go and watched him run off. He turned to you and smiled. “You okay?”

You smiled at him. “Yeah, thank you.”

He waved you along. “Come on. I’ll take you home.”

You hugged yourself. “That’s sweet of you, but I’ve used you enough. I’m so thankful to you, I really am.”

He grabbed a box of expensive chocolates, then paid for his things. He walked with you out the shop. “I don’t think he’ll give up on you, so I’ll take you home. I can drive you.”

“Oh I…”

“Please?” He pushed you along to the car. “I promise you I’m just driving you home because I want you to be safe.”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

He smiled and opened the car door for you. He got in after and drove to where you told him to go. He walked with you up to your apartment door. “You should be safe now.”

You smiled. “Thank you so much, really.” You welled up and rubbed your tears. “It’s been a while since I had someone do something so nice for me.”

He smiled and ruffled your hair. “Been rough for you, huh?”

“Yeah.” You cleared your throat. “Oh umm…I want to pay you back for your kindness.”

“I don’t need anything.”

You bit your lip. “Please?”

He sighed and hummed in thought. “Well, I would very much like some of those coconut truffles.”

You giggled. “I’ll make them.”

“I need your number.”

You blushed and got your phone out and tapped away. “Here.”

He got his phone out and tapped. “Thanks.”

You blushed more. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Karasu.”

You gasped. “Crow.”

He winked. “Yep.”

You said your name. “It’s not as cool.”

He said your name and hummed. “It’s beautiful. I love it.” He leaned closer and kissed your cheek. “Look after yourself, okay? Call me when you want.” He pulled out the chocolates from his bag, then handed them over to you. “For you to cheer you up.”

You smiled and hugged them to your chest. “Thank you.”

He smiled then laughed nervously. “Damn, you’re really pretty.” He cleared his throat and blushed. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” He walked back. “I’ll contact you.”

You waved to him. “Yeah. Bye Karasu.”

He waved. “Bye.”

You opened your door and walked in. Your heart fluttered at how Karasu was with you. It’d been a while since you’d been cared for by someone. You heard Levi shout your name making you scream and drop your chocolate. You turned and looked at him as he looked a little panicked and tired. You placed your hand on your chest. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Me!?” He growled and hugged you tightly making you gasp. “You scared the shit out of me! Where did you go?”

Your eyes widened at the contact, because you’d never been held so desperately and lovingly by anyone like this before. You gripped his back, then pressed your face against his chest and ignored the fact that this man was meant to hurt you. “I’m sorry…”

He sighed and felt comfort with you in his arms again. When you ran, he was so scared when he lost you. He didn’t care that he was supposed to hate you, he just wanted you with him and safe. He pulled back and cupped your face, then rubbed your tears away, he just adored how cute you were. He began to forget a little why he was here, why you as he gazed at you. He pulled his hands from you, then picked up your chocolates. “Where did you get these?”

You smiled. “I was gifted them.”

He looked up at you. “By who?”

You knelt next to him and helped him pick up the chocolates as you told him what had happened. You stopped cleaning up and sighed. “He was so nice to me all because of my stupid stalker. I feel awful.”

“Are you going to meet him?”

You blushed and shrugged. “I owe him for his help.”

“Why didn’t you call for me?”

You frowned. “You want to ruin my life, remember?”

He sighed. “Yeah…but I don’t want others to do my job.”

You nodded and hummed a laugh. “Right, right.”

He held up the chocolate and burned it up. “You deserve something nicer than this crap.” He summoned a black box with red markings on. “This is demon chocolate.”

You peaked at the box. “This a trick?”

“No. It’s good.”

You bit your lip and watched him open up the black wooden chest to show chocolate. “Can I really eat that?”

He picked one and ate it. “Yes, they’re safe.”

“Why?”

He held your chin and pulled your close. “Because no one else can make you feel anything at all except for me.” He leaned closer making you blush. “Only I have controls over your emotions and body.”

You gulped. “Y-Yes.”

He picked up a chocolate and traced it on your bottom lip. “Open up.” You opened your mouth and let him put the chocolate in, then he closed your mouth. He leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “Let it melt in your mouth.” He swiped his thumb over your bottom lip. “Good girl.”

You blushed more as you gazed at Levi, then you looked away from him and pulled your head from his touch. You hummed and smiled. “It has a little spice to it.”

“Do you like it?”

You nodded. “It’s great.”

He offered you the box. “Have as many as you like.”

You stared at the chocolate. “I’m sure there’s a warning in stories about things like this, for people to not take from the devil.”

He licked his thumb and hummed. “Means you’re stuck with me now, right? Well, that’s what the stories say.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry I scared you earlier.”

“It wasn’t you; it was Haru.” You lightly touched the patch. “It’s always him.”

He pulled your hand away, then pulled off the patch. “Let me look.” He peeled it away and saw the small H. “I can heal it.”

You gulped. “I want it gone, but Haru might be mad at me.” You gasped as Levi leaned close, his black wings wrapping around you both. He licked the wound and moaned as he did. “L-Levi.”

He pulled back and hummed. “There, all healed.”

You lightly touched your neck to feel the H gone. “Thank you.” You looked around you. “Your wings are lovely.”

“Thank you.”

You sighed and lowered your head. “I wish I could fix what was done to you and maybe this could be a nicer meeting.”

Levi wiped a tear from your cheek. “You should rest, you’ve had a long day.”

You nodded and yawned. “Yeah.” You rubbed your eyes and whined as you did. Levi held back everything in him at how adorable you were. You sighed and closed your eyes for a moment. “I’m so tired all the time.”

Levi cupped the back of your head. “Sleep.” He sent his power to you and knocked you out. You flopped against him in a deep sleep. Levi held you close and rocked with you and hummed you a demon song that his mother often sang to him. He felt something towards you, something he wasn’t sure about but he liked being like this with you. He closed his eyes and squeezed you. You smelt so nice and you looked so sweet in his arms. He rested his lips against the top of your head, then smiled a little.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat in a meeting as they talked about different ways to fix the sales with chocolate. You were tempted to tell them your idea, but you just couldn’t because Susie had spoken up about your idea. You sighed and wrote down notes as Susie chatted up your boss as you worked. Levi watched you, then he looked over to Susie and felt annoyed for you. You glanced at Levi and whispered. “Don’t.”

He hummed, then walked over to her. He leaned over Susie, then whispered in her ear. He pulled back and looked back at you. “Watch this.”

Susie shivered and gulped. “It’s all a lie!”

Your boss frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“The ideas I’ve had, none of them are mine.” She pointed at you. “Most are hers!”

Your eyes widened. “Susie, what are you doing?”

“I’m telling everyone the truth.” She stood up and shook, like she was fighting herself but her words were just coming out. “I’ve been stealing everyone’s ideas and making them out to be my own.” She said your name. “Is the best worker here.”

Your boss looked to you. “Tell me about this idea you had recently that she stole.”

You fiddled with your hands on the desk. “A-Ah, well…I noticed the sales of the fruit chocolates wasn’t so high, so I was thinking that made you make some have a bit of booze in and you turn it into a make your own cocktail. You could have fun with friends, family and a lover.”

He hummed, then smiled. “I love it.”

You blushed and smiled. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah! Why didn’t we think of this before?” He glared at his advertising team. He looked back to you. “What department do you work in?”

“Sales reports sir. I’m the one that sends you all the reports on the sales we have.”

He smiled. “That’s you? Those are some of the best reports I’ve had. You know what? I see you going places.” He glared at Susie. “You need to come to my office and we’ll talk, everyone else dismissed.”

You got up and walked out a little shocked. You sat at your desk and tapped your finger. “Why did you do that?”

Levi leaned on the top part of the boarder of the cubical. “Do what?”

“Help me.”

He hummed and reached over and picked up your tea, then sipped it. “Because.” He gulped and put the cup back down. “You’re mine and no one else’s. Only I have control over you and how you’re treated, remember?” He moved closer to you, then held the back of your office chair and leaned close. “I own you.”

You shivered and gulped. “Y-yes.”

Your boss walked over and frowned as he said your name. “Everything okay?”

You looked over to him. “S-Sir!” You stood up and smiled. “Yes, everything’s fine.”

“You look a little hot.”

You smiled. “Just warm in here, but I’ll be okay.”

“Good.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, this morning in the meeting I was a little shocked at Susie. I talked to her more and found out how much of a problem she’s been.” He let out a long sigh. “Damn woman.” He smiled. “Moving on. I have a few projects coming up and we are working with someone from another group, so I was wondering if you would like to be co-head on the project with them.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You smiled. “I’d love to.”

He clapped his hands together. “Great! Come with me and I will introduce you to who you’ll be working with.”

You walked with him as Levi flew slowly behind you. You hummed and smiled as you looked up at your boss. “Thank you for this.”

“Well, you show great promise my dear.” He opened his office door. “Karasu, this is the young lady I was talking to you about.”

You blushed and smiled. “Hello again.”

Karasu smiled. “Hi little dove.”

Your boss raised a brow. “You two know each other?”

Karasu nodded and smiled. “We bumped into each other in the past. Shall we start planning?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He walked with you. “How about over lunch?”

You blushed. “That’d be good.”

“Sushi?”

You gasped and clapped your hands. “Yes!”

He put his hands in his pockets and hummed a laugh. “Wonderful.” He led you to the bar, then sat with you and talked about ideas for a romantic advert for a new line of treats. He poured you a cup of tea from the pot, and smiled. “So, are you better now?”

You nodded. “Yeah, thank you.” You glanced to the door to see Levi walk in, but he appeared human. “Huh…”

Levi walked over, then stopped when he stared at who you were with. “Karasu.”

Karasu stopped eating and grinned. “Well, if it isn’t Levi.”

You looked at the two of them. “You know each other?”

Levi sat in the booth next to you making you slide up against the wall. “We do.”

Karasu looked to you. “We’re just old friends.”

Levi growled. “She knows what I am.”

“Oh?” Karasu raised a brow. “Well then, I guess I don’t have to pretend. How are you King Levi?”

Levi leaned on the table and growled at Karasu. “Bite me angel.”

Your eyes widened. “Angel?”

Karasu hummed and smiled at you. “That’s right.” He winked at you. “I’m an angel. I’m not a King like your friend here, but I am a high-ranking angel.” He tilted his head. “Which sparks my interest. What are you doing with a thing like Levi?”

You looked to Levi, then lowered your head. “I’m not with him. W-we’re not a thing.”

“Then what is this?”

Levi growled. “She’s mine.”

“She just said you’re not a thing.”

“She’s mine and no one else can touch her!”

You got a little excited at those words, but then your shoulders slumped when you remembered why Levi was around. “He’s only here because I have some stupid power belonging to a Goddess in his past who killed his mother and father. He wants me to suffer for what happened to him. I don’t even know what the power is, I haven’t seen it yet.” You frowned and stood up. “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling so well. Thank you for lunch Karasu.”

He stood up and walked with you. “I’m sorry this happened.”

You shook your head. “You don’t need to be sorry at all. This is all my fault.”

Karasu hugged you making you gasp. “This is not your fault. Ignore that horrible Demon King. You’re sweet and perfect, okay?”

You shoved him back and felt a panic attack coming on. “N-No, don’t say that.”

“You’re shaking like a little leaf little dove.”

You stepped back and hugged yourself. “We’re just going to be friends and work on this project together, that’s it.”

He reached for you and said your name. “Let’s talk.”

You shook your head and backed up more. “There’s no point. I have a stalker you met, a boyfriend who is psycho and a Demon King who wants me to suffer and…and…I…I want that. I want Levi to win because the more I let him act on what he wants, the closer I get to all this ending.”

Karasu’s wings burst from his back, they were pure white like snow. His horns stood proud on his head and was curved back on his head, like they were swept back like his hair. He wrapped his arms around you and held you. “Don’t think that way. Your life is precious.”

“It’s not.” You pulled away. “Stop being nice to me, please.” You walked backwards. “I deserve this.”

He called your name. “Please, let me help you.”

You welled up. “No, no I’ve accepted this. I’m sorry, but I only want us to work together.” You turned around, then hurried home. You gasped as you were grabbed, then you got lifted up into the air. You kicked your legs. “Let me go Karasu!”

Levi growled as he held you. “Tch, I’m not that fucking angel shit.”

You looked up at Levi in his demon form and gasped. “Levi?”

He looked down at you. “Don’t you dare run from me again, got it?”

“Y-yes Levi.”

He glanced down at you. “Oh? So, you can be a good girl.” He landed on a roof with a stunning view. “That’s impressive.”

You blushed. “I am a good person…sometimes.”

He put you down on your feet and slowly undressed you with his eyes. “Your power may have created bad things in the past, but the person it’s in now is a good one.”

You turned your back to Levi and walked away slowly. “If I’m good, then why am I in this situation?”

Levi flew after you, then around you to stop you in your tracks. “Because someone fucked up in the past with your powers.”

You locked eyes with him. “Why are you so locked in the past? This Goddess you want is dead. She’s gone and there is nothing you can do. I get you’re in pain from losing your mother and father. You can’t change the past Levi, but you can make your future.”

Levi stood in front of you, his eyes wide as his heart fluttered. Most Demons had told him to get revenge, to hurt others, to break people and you were the first person ever to tell him to look to something good. “What?”

You cupped Levi’s face and smiled at him with sad eyes, he really wanted to see a real smile from you. “Ignore the anger, let it flow out of you in the cool cold breeze. Close your eyes and breathe.” He closed his eyes and did as you ask. “Think about what you want, what you desire, what you crave, what you need.”

He hummed and focused hard and saw him sat in the garden of his castle with a cup of tea, then he looked to the gardens as he heard laughing. His heart flutter when he saw you with a blindfold of in a long white Goddess dress. Four children were running around you and shouting mummy now and then, you were trying to grab them as you played. Levi put his cup down, then walked over to you with his King robes dragging across the floor as he got closer. You twirled around and giggled at your children, then you grabbed something and ran you hands up. Levi purred and growled at you, then pulled your blindfold off. He leaned closer, his lips tingling and a buzz went through him at the thought of kissing you.

“Levi? You can open your eyes now.”

He opened them to find he was back on the roof in the city with you looking sad. He said your name. “Where…”

“We’re on the roof, remember?” You stepped back. “Did you see what you wanted?”

He nodded. “I did.”

You hummed and gulped. “Good.”

He frowned. “Are you okay?”

“I just feel a little hot, that’s all.” You sighed. “I’ll be okay. Just focus on what you want and aim for it.” You smiled and sat on the edge of the roofs wall as you felt dizzy. “After you’ve ended me of course.”

Levi sighed and growled in frustration at himself. He wanted the future, but he wanted to stay loyal to his Demon ways. If he didn’t do as he planned to you, then years of planning and training would be for nothing, but then again it wouldn’t because it made him a better person to fight and protect a brand-new Goddess like you. You were right, he needed to let go of the past so he could have a future. He let out a long sigh. “Right.”

You felt yourself mind slipping. “I don’t feel so good.”

Levi looked to you and watched as you fell backwards off the roof. He shouted your name, then jumped off and flew after you. He gritted his teeth and put his arms at his sides to fly faster. He over took you, then turned and caught you in his arms. He flew past all the cars, then up in the air. He twisted with you, then stopped flying for a moment to slow momentum. He flew towards your home, then landed on your balcony. He rushed you to your bed, then lay you down. He stared at you as you panted and whined. Levi didn’t know what to do, so he had no choice but to contact the once person he didn’t want to talk to about you, Hange. Hange knew a lot about humans, so he was going to call her and ask her for help to make you well again.

Levi frowned at the paper with Hange’s instructions. “Tch, you can’t write for shit.”

She leaned over his shoulder and look at her notes. “It’s not that bad.”

He growled at her. “Fuck off.”

She laughed and flew back. “Sorry, sorry.” She walked to your bedroom, then peaked in and looked at you. “She’s really cute for an evil Goddess.”

“It’s not her.”

She looked over at Levi. “Huh?”

He sighed and gripped the counter. “It’s not her. The Goddess. Her soul is not in her, she just has her power.”

Hange hummed. “Well then, come back home. Erwin can’t rule in your place, you need to be in control as King.”

Levi glared at her. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“Then explain.”

He paced and groaned in frustration at himself. “It’s still her power. The power she has is the same as the Goddess who took everything from me.”

Hange looked over at you. “That may be, but it’s not the same soul. Two people can have the same power, but it’s the souls that make the difference. The Goddess before had a bad soul, but this one? All I see is good. Just because she has the same power, doesn’t mean she’ll be the same person.” She looked to Levi. “You have the same strength, if not more, than your Uncle and yet you are nothing like him.”

Levi walked over and looked at you in bed. “It’s not that easy.”

Hange studied Levi and smiled. “You care for her, don’t you?”

“Tch, shut up.”

She shrugged. “You can fight this all your like, but I know what I see.” She taste tested Levi’s food. “Good job on the rice pudding.”

Levi walked over to her. “That’s the brat’s food only, not yours.”

Hange held her hands up and backed up. “Alright, not touching.” She hummed a laugh. “You know you’re a demon, right?”

“Yes, so what’s your point?”

“Demons are known to give into temptation and their feelings, so you should do that with her.”

Levi sighed. “I can’t.”

Hange frowned. “Why not?”

“It’s complicated.”

She poked his chest. “You are the only one making this complicated.” She handed him a cool patch. “Put this on her head and it’ll cool her down.”

Levi held it in his hand. “Will she be okay?”

She smiled and nodded at how sweet Levi was being. “She just has the flu.”

He walked towards you with Hange following. “Humans are so fragile.”

“They are, which is why you should care for her more.”

He sat on the bed next to you, then placed the patch on your head soothing you straight away. “Why is she not a Goddess yet?”

Hange leaned over and brushed your hair back from your face. “Because she hasn’t realised her power yet. I’m guessing she doesn’t fully believe it all. She gets she’s meant to be hurt, but I don’t think she really gets that she’s a lost Goddess.”

“So?”

Hange stood up and sighed. “Well, if you want her to be powerful, then you have to make her realise who she is, or what she is. If not, she’ll be human and she’ll die of old age and she’ll be reborn over and over until she does. If she never does, her soul will go and someone else will be given a chance.”

Levi looked to you. “She’ll die?”

“Naturally, she is human right now and humans age and die.” She smiled. “Of course, that doesn’t matter, because you want her to die, right?”

Levi looked at you with sadness. “Right…”

Hange smirked. “Though you could help her turn so you could have at least a fight. I mean imagine you fighting the Goddess who took everything from you and winning. Either way, whatever you choose she will be the Goddess that took everything. She’ll either take your life or your heart.”

Levi looked up at Hange. “My heart?”

She nodded. “In two ways, either by love or by breaking it when you kill her. Frankly I think it should be the love one.”

“Tch.” He blushed. “I don’t love her.”

“Sure, so that blush is a lie?”

“Damn it shitty glasses!”

Both of them watched you stir and whine a little. Hange looked to Levi when you settled again. “If you didn’t like her, you wouldn’t have asked me to come all this way to make her better. Don’t make the excuse of, I want her to be well when I break her, because it won’t work. You want her well, you saved her and you keep doing it because you care. Besides, revenge isn’t as great as people make it out to be. You become so consumed by it that it’s your whole life and personality, then when you achieve it you are left with nothing. You lose purpose in life when you achieve your revenge and then the regret comes back.” She shrugged. “Ask any Demon who got their revenge, they regret it and don’t feel satisfied.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “You’re too smart for your own good.”

She smiled. “Well, I hope I gave you a lot to think about.” She walked to your door. “I’ll head back to the Kingdom and inform Erwin of your plans to stick around a little longer.”

“She has an abusive boyfriend.”

Hange stopped, then nodded and hummed. She had only seen you sleeping, but you had an impact on Levi, which meant you were a good soul. She wouldn’t wish any harm on you. “Well, if I were you, I’d break him.”

“What if that upsets her? What if I scare her doing that? What if?”

“Levi.” She smiled at him. “We can keep asking ourselves what if all the time, but we’ll never know unless we act. There are thousands of possibilities, but thinking about it won’t give us the answer. Act and accept what happens. I doubt she’ll hate you.”

He sighed and nodded. “You’re right.”

She shrugged. “What have you got to lose.” She winked at him. “Give it a shot Levi. Oh, and don’t forget to wipe her sweat away with a cool damp cloth, okay?”

He watched Hange leave, then looked to you. Though he didn’t want to admit it, he cherished Hange deeply. He admired Erwin, respected Mike, but Hange was someone he cherished, even if she needed to be forced into taking a bath every week. He let out a long sigh, then looked to you. He swapped the patches on your head now and then. Levi knew he needed to wipe your hot body down, but he was a little nervous about it. He shook himself, then pulled your shirt off your limp body to reveal a beautiful curvy body under with a few scars. He blushed at how you looked, then turned his head away as a demonic need to explore your soft skin came into mind. He fought his urges, then wiped your back down. He rolled you onto your back and blushed at your chest rising and falling with your heated breaths. He clenched his jaw so tightly it hurt, then he wiped you down and quickly put your shirt back on.

Levi paced about in your place thinking about what to do with you. He was clearing attracted to you, but he needed to hate you. He wanted to follow yours and Hange’s advice, but at the same time he didn’t want to betray his Demon ways. He had to set an example as Demon King, but he wasn’t sure if that would be to take revenge, or to push it to the side and give in to love, there was also the option to just walk away from you. No matter what he chose, Hange was right, you would take something from him each time. If he broke you and killed you, then he’d break his own heart and you would take away his purpose in life. If he were to love you, then you would take his heart and soul. If he walked away, then you would take his happiness, hope and strength. Levi had to choose what he was willing to lose to you.

As Levi paced, you slowly woke up feeling like there was a weight on your body. You groaned and opened your eyes and felt hot, you knew instantly you were sick. You slipped out of bed, then stumbled to your bathroom and started a bath. You put in nice things, then slipped into it and let out a long sigh. You closed your eyes and felt your body relax and your aches go away. You held your breath, then went under the water and lay there. You felt so at peace that you almost didn’t want to leave. He frowned when he heard someone panic running about, then you were grabbed and yanked out the water. You gasped and looked at Levi wide eyed as he held you naked on your tiled floor in his arms. You were shocked at seeing him with you and looking so worried, he was even wiped your face of water and saying your name.

Levi rocked you and didn’t care his shirt was soaked through, or that you were naked, in fact he didn’t even notice because he thought for a moment, he’d lost you. “Breathe for me, please.”

You frowned. “I am breathing.”

He hugged you tightly. “Thank the powers.”

You were a little confused. “What’s going on?”

“You were letting yourself drown.”

You shook your head. “No, no I was just having a moment of peace under the water, then I was going to wash my hair.”

Levi stared at you and you could seem him piecing everything together, then the realisation of him holding you butt naked in his arms. “Ah…” You smiled for the first time in a long time, then you started laughing. Levi watched you for a moment, he couldn’t get over how beautiful you look, or how sweet your laugh was. He smiled at you and lightly laughed making your heart flutter. “Don’t laugh at me brat, I was worried.”

You hummed and smiled. “You know for a guy who wants to murder me, you really worry about me a lot more than the people who are supposed to love me.”

“Let’s forget about all that, okay? You’re sick right now and we need to focus on you getting better.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You cleared your throat. “Mind closing your eyes though? I’m a little naked here.”

He blushed and closed his eyes. “S-sure.”

You got up on weak legs, then slipped into the bath. “Okay, it’s safe.”

He sighed and looked over at you. “That was the first time I’ve seen you smile and laugh in the month I’ve been here.”

You leaned your arms on the bath edge, then rested the side of your head on your arms. “Lucky you. It’s a rare sight.” You hummed. “I haven’t laughed like that in years.” You looked to Levi. “Thank you.” You smiled at Levi. “It’s a shame about why you are here and my fate, but I want you to know that in my last moments when you take my life, I will remember this moment.”

Levi’s heart stung at those words, because he loved that you appreciated this sweet moment with him, a moment of care and love, but at the same time you were still expecting pain and death. He slid closer to you, then started washing your hair. “Let’s make more moments like that.”

You closed your eyes and smiled, you knew this was a way to hurt you more because getting something good and taking it away was painful. You accepted it, because any chance to be happy in this short life was good enough for you. You tilted your head back and locked eyes with Levi, then reached up with a wet hand and lightly touched his cheek. “Yes…let’s.”

Levi’s eyes widened, then his gazed softened as he leaned into your touch. “Perfect.”

You coughed loads, then smiled when Levi hurried over with a drink for you. “Thank you.”

He helped your drink, then lay you back down in bed. “Humans are so fragile.”

You hummed. “I guess that is a good thing.”

“How?”

You smiled at him. “Reminds us how short life is and to enjoy what we have before it’s too late.”

He smiled a little at your words. “That’s sweet.”

You sighed. “I guess.” You looked to Levi. “I bet it must be so strange watching how fleeting human life is as a demon.”

He nodded. “I’ve seen so many lives come and go.”

“Do you have any good memories?”

He titled his head in thought. “A few with two friends I lost.”

“Tell me about them.”

He hummed and told you all about Farlan and Isabel, how they used to cause trouble all the time, but they were the closest to family he’d ever had. He didn’t feel sad telling you about them, in fact, he felt happy. When he saw how you lit up and was hooked on every word that came out his mouth, he just kept talking. He stopped speaking after a while, then checked your temperature. “I need to get that lowered, let me get something.”

You sighed and felt so defeated. “Okay.”

Levi grabbed what he needed, then paused in thought. He could just use his demon touch to heal you. He walked back to you, then sat on the bed. “Tch, I need to lower your temperature and I can do it the slow human way, or I can demon heal you.”

You frowned. “How?”

He stared at you and knew that kissing you was the best option, but he knew that if he did there would be no going back. He knew that kissing you would be the end of this fighting, and a start of something passionate. He looked your body over, then decided where to kiss to transfer his power. He turned your head to the side, then licked up your neck. He kissed your hot skin, then latched down and sucked. He pressed his body against yours and you clung to his back. His wings spread out as pleasure ran through his veins. He didn’t need to in order to fix you, but he couldn’t control himself and licked his tongue over your neck as he kept sucking your skin. He pulled back reluctantly, then licked the spot on your neck. He placed his hand on your forehead and was satisfied, your temperature was gone. He glanced at your face and saw you had a strong blush.

You looked to Levi and panted. “What did you do?”

He licked his lips and hummed. “I removed your temperature, but you still have a cough and everything else. For me to remove more, I’d have to do much more to you.”

You put your arm across your face and looked away. “O-Oh…”

Levi looked to your door and hummed at the bell going. “You expecting someone?”

You whined and rolled over. “N-no.”

He hummed and stood up, he liked how flustered he’d gotten you. He tucked you in bed, then petted your head. “I’ll see to them.” He shook making him change into his human form. He walked to the front door, then opened to see Haru stood there. “Tch, what do you want?”

Haru stared at Levi, roses and chocolates in his arms and a big bear. “Who the fuck are you?”

Levi leaned in the door frame. “A friend.”

“She’s never told me about a friend before.”

“Maybe because you don’t let her talk.”

Haru gritted his teeth. “She say that to you?”

Levi shook his head. “No, but I figured that’s the case because you don’t know about me.”

“I know a lot about her!”

Levi hummed. “Okay, does she drink tea or coffee?”

Haru smirked. “Trick question, she doesn’t like either.”

Levi frowned. “Wrong, she loves tea.” He referred to your kitchen. “She even has a collection of tea in her own kitchen.”

“That’s new.”

“Do you even know what she does for a job?”

Haru shrugged. “Something like retail.”

Levi growled. “You’re a fucking idiot you know?”

“Would you just let me in?”

“Levi?” Both men looked to you with your night dress on and a long cardigan. To Levi you looked adorable, but to Haru he was angry that you weren’t in a nice tidy state. You rubbed your eyes and hummed. “Who’s at the door?”

Levi slammed the door in Haru’s face. “No one.”

You smiled a little at Levi. “Thank you by the way, I feel better not being hot.”

“You’re welcome.”

You shuffled to the kitchen. “I’m going to make some food.”

Levi lifted you up making you squeal with laughter. “No, you’re not allowed. I’m taking care of you, remember?”

You giggled. “Okay, but put me down!” You heard your name shouted, so you looked up to see Haru looking at you with the door open. “Haru?”

Levi looked to Haru. “Thought I closed you out.”

You slipped off Levi and walked over to Haru. “I’m sorry Haru. D-Do you want something to eat?”

Haru smacked you across the face hard sending you to the floor. “Whore!”

Levi flew at Haru, then slammed him against the wall and had his pinned by his throat. He growled and squeezed as he revealed himself in his Demon King form. “Touch her again and I fucking kill you!”

Haru gasped and struggled. “What the fuck are you!?”

You sat up and held your cheek. “Levi, let him go.”

Levi snarled and leaned closer. “I will burn your skin off your body.”

You stumbled over to Levi and held his arm. “Please.”

Levi growled, then shoved you back, but his demon strength was more than a human. You flew back and slammed into the wall and cried out in pain. Levi realised what he did, then dropped Haru and ran over to you saying your name. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” He stopped reaching for you. “No…no I’m as bad as Haru.”

You winced then smiled at Levi. “You’re not. You’re different Levi.”

“Me hurting you and saying sorry is just as bad as Haru.”

You shook your head. “No, no it’s not.”

Levi got up and walked backwards as he fought the demon voices in his head. “No, no. NO! Stop!”

You got up and walked closer. “Levi, please.”

He flew out your balcony and flew away. “I’m sorry.”

You shook in place, then dropped to your knees and hugged yourself. “Levi…”

Haru coughed, then stumbled over to you rubbing his neck. “The fuck did you do to get a Demon to be around you!?”

You shook and backed up. “Nothing! Nothing I swear!”

He launched at you, so you turned and ran into your room and locked yourself in. “Get out here now!”

You held the door knob as he slammed himself against it over and over. “Leave me alone!”

“I’m your boyfriend! You do as I say!”

You pressed against the door. “It’s over Haru!” He stopped banging against the door. “We’re over.”

Haru slammed his hands against the door. “No! No don’t leave me!” He welled up and dropped to his knees. “Don’t leave me! I’ll die without you.”

“If you don’t leave, I’ll call the cops!”

“Fine…I’ll go, but this isn’t over my lover, we’ll talk this through I promise.”

You tapped your forehead against your door and cried. You sat on the floor for a while, then left and checked your apartment. You closed your front door and locked it, then you tided everything up. You sat on the floor and wiped your tears away. You jumped when you heard someone on your balcony. “Hello? Levi?”

Hange walked in and looked around. “Leviiii, I have more things for…” She looked to you and smiled. “Oh, why hello there.” She said your name. “Right?”

You nodded. “Y-Yeah.”

“I’m Hange, I’m Levi’s friend.” She dropped her things, then hurried over to you. “Oh cupcake.” She knelt and hugged you in her arms. “Why are you crying?”

You clung to her and told her what had happened. “I want him back. I want Levi back.”

She rubbed your tears away. “Levi is a fucking idiot sometimes.” She sighed. “I’ll talk to him, don’t worry. What’s important is you getting better, okay?”

You nodded weakly. “Yeah…”

She stood up, then helped you to your bed. “Come on.”

You sighed. “Is this part of his plan? You know to break me and end me?”

She tucked you into bed. “No, no this is just a stupid Levi moment.”

“Can I fix this?”

She kissed your forehead. “I’ll have a chat with him, don’t worry.”

You curled up in bed and turned your back to Hange. “I know he’s here to ruin my life and then end it, but I…I like him being around…I like him.”

She petted your head to sooth you. “I know darling, I know.”

You welled up and cried. “He’s the only good thing in my life, even if he is supposed to bring bad.” You sat up and gasped. “What if I get him flowers? Or maybe some unique tea? I could bake as well.”

She giggled and pushed you to lie down. “He’d love that, but you need to rest for now, okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

“Good girl. Sleep.” She sighed and watched over you as you fell asleep, then she glared out the window and saw Levi in the distance. “Fucking idiot.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hange hurried about as she unpacked the camera and set it up. “Almost done.”

You shuffled on your seat and frowned. “Is this really a good idea?”

“Yes!”

You sighed. “Don’t you think it’s a little mean?”

She laughed. “No, why do you?”

You shrugged and thought about her plan. Hange wanted you to make a little video for Levi, just to tell him what was going on in your head and how you felt, because Levi wouldn’t come back and he’d been gone over a week. “I agree with talking to him, but I feel bad that um…that I am making him feel bad.”

She walked over to you and cupped your face. “Look beautiful. Levi made you feel awful because he can’t get his feelings straight. He needs a slap of sorts and you’re going to give it to him.”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay. So, what do I say?”

“Speak from the heart, okay?”

You smiled sadly. “Yeah, okay.”

She walked behind the camera and sat. “When the lights red, just go when you’re ready.”

You nodded and stared at the camera and watched the light come on. You bit your lip, then frowned and hummed to yourself. “Hi Levi…” You pulled at your baggy around the house comfy trousers. “I was suggested to make this video and I agreed, but now I’m not sure what to say.” You frowned in thought. “I guess first off is I left Haru, which is good, right?” You smiled a little at the camera, but it was still sad. “I know he’ll be a problem later, but it’s okay.” You ruffled your hair. “I…I miss you…even though I know you’re supposed to hurt me and kill me.” You looked up and looked right into the camera as if it was Levi’s eyes. “Levi, if you are doing this to break me, then you’re doing a great job, but most of me doesn’t care. The time we spent together has been perfect.” You smiled and welled up. “I laughed with you and smiled, which was the first time in years and it felt great. You know, if this is part of your plan, I want to thank you for giving me something good to remember in my last moments when you take me life.” You smiled sweetly. “Thank you for giving me something good to hold onto and know when I pass away, I’ll be thinking of you when you made me laugh and smile so much. You made my life just a little bit better.” You rubbed your tears away. “I’m done Hange.”

She kept it rolling. “That was…”

You got up. “I don’t know what else to say to him, I really don’t. I’m conflicted. When I have fun with him and smile for real, I remind myself why he is here. Part of me hopes and wants to believe that he does care for me and wants to throw all this stuff in the past, but another part of me knows his pain is too deep.” You sniffed back tears. “However, if my death can cause me happiness, then I want him to do that, I want him to end my life. He deserves to be happy.”

Hange nodded. “That’s very selfless of you.”

“I’m a bad person Hange.” You looked at your hands. “I don’t want to find out what these powers I have are, because I don’t want to hurt him, I never want to hurt him.” You hugged yourself. “Maybe it’s best if I remove myself from his life fully.” You smiled at Hange. “Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome. Now you better eat something, you haven’t in days.”

You nodded. “I’ll start cooking.”

“Good girl.” She stopped the recording and knew Levi needed to hear all of that, so it really broke through to him what he did to you. “I’ll head out.”

You waved to her, then started cooking something small for yourself. You ate what you could, then decided to do a deep clean of the kitchen. You timed it off, because the oven was still too hot to clean. You yelp as you burnt the inside of your wrist and arm. You rinsed it under could water, then put on burn cream and wrapped it up. You sighed, then checked the oven again so it was a normal okay temp, then you scrubbed it clean. You crawled into the oven more, then scrubbed the back of it. You felt a rush of wind behind you, then someone grabbed you making you gasp.

Levi had flown back to you after seeing the video, he felt so guilty and angry at himself. As soon as he arrived in your place, he smelt a hint of burning and saw you inside your oven. He yanked you out of it, then held you tightly in his arms with his wings surrounding you both. He squeezed you tightly and said your name. “Don’t, don’t end it all. I’m sorry…just breathe.”

You wiggled in his arms, you were being crushed by him, but it was kind of nice. “Umm Levi? I can’t breathe.”

He loosened his grip on you and looked down at you. “You’re alive?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“But you were inside the oven and I smelt burnt flesh and blood.”

You looked to the oven. “Oh, well I was cleaning.”

He sighed. “Just cleaning…good.” He looked at your arms and saw the bandage. He gripped your hand and looked at it and saw some blood seeping through. “Did you try cutting your wrists?”

You looked down at the bandage. “No, no that’s from the oven. I tried cleaning it too early and burnt myself by accident.”

He slowly took the bandage off. “Let me look.”

You winced at the pain. “Ah, it’s fine it’ll heal.”

Levi stared at the wound and saw how bad it was, it was something you really should have done to hospital for. “Tch, damn brat.” He held it up to his mouth, then blew cold air on it and watched the wound close up. He hummed, then dragged his tongue along your skin causing the burn to disappear. He looked up at you and hummed a moan to you. He lifted his head, then leaned closer making you hold your breath. He smiled a little, then kissed your forehead and sent his magic there to heal your mind. He pulled back and sighed. “There, all healed up.”

You blushed. “Thank you.” You gulped and noticed Levi’s wings were still around you both. “Your wings really are pretty.”

Levi pulled them back. “Thank you.” He studied you in the light and saw how tired and thin you looked. “You need food.”

“I’ve already eaten.”

“You need more.” He stood up and pulled you to your feet. “I’ll make demon food; it’ll fill you up and make you better.”

You lowered your head. “You saw the video.”

He nodded and tucked your hair back to see your face. “I saw it all.” He lifted your chin up so you looked him in the eyes. “Even the part where you thought the camera was off.”

You blushed and looked away. “O-Oh.”

“Look at me brat.” He waited for your eyes to look back at him. “My kindness is not a way to build you up and break you, trust me.” He cupped your face. “Since I’ve been around you, I’ve not thought about hurting you and ending your life. I can clearly see you are suffering enough without me being a part of it. You…you don’t deserve the pain that is being dealt to you, not at all.”

You gripped his shirt with one hand. “I’m scared Levi. I’m scared of this power you say I have. What if I unlock it and I become what she was?”

Levi shook his head. “I won’t let that happen.”

You frowned. “Why?”

Levi stared at you and was unsure how to answer you, because he cared for you deeply, but he didn’t want to put that on you right now while you were hurting. He ruffled your hair, then pulled you close by the back of your head and held you. “I want to walk away from revenge and move on with life. My mother was about caring for others and loving people no matter what, even though she was dying slowly because of the Goddess. I know my mother would want me to save you and care for you. So, I’m going to do just that.”

You hugged Levi tightly making him flinch. He said your name, but you held on. “Just…just for a little longer.”

He squeezed you. “That’s okay.” He rested his chin on your head. “Well done for leaving Haru, that must have taken a lot of courage to do that.”

“As soon as you left, he went for me.” You whimpered at the memory. “I ran to my room, locked myself in as he threw himself at my door, but I managed to hold him back. As I was in there, I told him we were over and he left. Oh, but he said he wouldn’t give up on me.”

Levi rested his lips on your head. “You must have been so scared.”

“I was.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Well done for being so strong. I’ll protect you if he comes sniffing around again.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You let go of Levi when you realised you had things for him. “I umm…I have things for you.”

“Me?”

You grabbed a bunch of flowers, then handed them to him. “I didn’t know what ones you liked. When we’ve talked, I knew everything about you except flowers. I know what tea you like, what food, cake, time of year, time of day, smells and lots of other things, but I don’t know what flowers you like.”

Levi took them from you and sniffed. “They’re perfect. Thank you.” He blushed. “I’ve never been given flowers before.”

You smiled and gave him custom made chocolates and a demon ring. “I umm…I talked to the seller at the store and I said you were a demon, so he told me this was the best ring for you.”

Levi studied the ring and blushed, it was perfect for him, but it was a courting ring demons gave to the one they loved. He knew you weren’t aware of it, which was adorable. He slipped it on his left hand and admired it. “Thank you.” He felt he was once step closer to achieving that dream, he had of you and him together, as well as having four beautiful children. “They’re perfect.”

“Good.” You sat on the back of the sofa. “What’s the demon kingdom like?”

“Full of life, food, light and it’s warm in the summer and there’s snow in the winter.”

You sighed as you thought about it. “Sounds perfect.” You hummed and looked up at him. “So, you control it all?”

He nodded. “I do, but I also have the help of a few officials as well.”

“Must be hard.”

“It can be.” He sighed. “But I have a good team behind me.”

You titled your head and looked at the floor. “This human kingdom is boring compared to yours.”

“It has it’s perks.” He started cooking for you. “Like you have a lot of convenient things to make life easier.”

“What are the beds like in your kingdom?”

He hummed as he thought about his bed, he never slept in it because he didn’t do sleep. He did know what they were like though. “They are huge and very soft, comfy and warm.”

You sighed. “Sounds nice. Could you tell me more?”

Levi told you everything good about his kingdom, but also the bad. Demons were like Angels; they were a little stuck up about themselves and their power. He knew that if he ever were to seek a relationship with you, a lot of people wouldn’t be happy he was mating outside of his race, especially with the fact he was a King. He didn’t care though because if he could make you and him work, he would. All he needed to do is give you time to settle mentally, then he would make a move. He put food on the table, then walked over to you and offered his hand to you. “Come on, dinner.”

You held his hand and walked with him. “Do you think before I die, I could see your kingdom?”

He sat you down and poured you a drink, then sat by you. “Who said you were going to die?”

You nibbled your lip. “Well, that’s your plan remember?”

He shook his head. “No, no killing.”

“Oh?” You raised your brow. “Am I not good enough to kill anymore?”

He frowned at you. “What?”

You giggled making Levi blush hard at how beautiful you sounded. “I’m joking, so can you?”

He nodded. “Yes, but I’m not killing you.”

You frowned. “What?”

He held your hand. “I said, I’m not killing you, not anymore. I’m here to look after you now. You’ve been tortured enough you don’t need me to add to it all.” He kissed the back of your hand. “I’m here to stay. I did say that I’d stick to you, so I will. Demons have a habit of sticking to someone.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“Besides, I have to make up for hurting you and leaving.”

You shook your head. “You don’t, really. I barely got hurt.”

“I want to.”

You sighed and nodded. “Alright, I’ll let you do what you want.”

“Thank you, now eat.”

You ate some and hummed in happiness. “It’s delicious.”

“You’re welcome.”

You sat with Karasu looking at the different documents given to you about what the plan was with sales. You made some notes, then exchanged ideas with him. You paused a moment and stared at Karasu. “Can I ask you something?”

He looked to you and smiled. “Yeah?”

“Why don’t you appear as an angel all the time?”

He shrugged. “I just like looking human.”

You hummed. “Okay…”

He leaned closer. “Why? Do you want a close inspection?”

You gasped and smiled. “Really?”

He got up and made his wings appear, his horns and pointed ears. “Ta da!”

You walked around him and smiled. “I didn’t get chance to see them last time, but this is wonderful.” You ran your fingers lightly over his white wings. “These are beautiful.”

“Thank you.” He shivered. “Careful though, angel and demon wings are sensitive.”

You pulled back. “Oh, sorry.”

He hummed a laugh and pulled a white feather free from his wings, then he handed it to you. “If you’re ever in trouble just clench this and I will come.”

You smiled and held it close. “Thank you.”

He ruffled your hair and hummed. “You’re welcome.”

You nibbled your lip and frowned. “So, what’s your kingdom like?”

He sat down and sighed. “It’s very bright, clean and a bit cold in nature. I much prefer the human kingdom.”

You sat down again. “I think the human world is cruel.”

“Well, it can be.”

You tapped your pen on the paper and sighed. “It is.”

He tucked your hair back. “You just have to find the good in it and you will.”

“At least I’m not with my fucked-up ex.”

He pinched your cheek. “That’s right. That was a brave thing of you to do.”

You wrote a few more things down. “Just have a stalker to deal with.”

“They still bothering you?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“The cops still not doing a thing?”

“Yeah.” You smiled. “It’s okay though because I haven’t seen them in person for a bit since you gave them a scare, but I have a feeling they’ll come back again.”

He pointed to the feather. “Remember to use that.”

You nodded. “I will.”

“Good.” He looked at the story board and moved things around. “So, what are we thinking?”

“We have to go romance for sure, but I was thinking maybe we do a umm angel or demon thing?”

He nodded and smiled as he wrote it down. “Like a forbidden love thing! I love it.”

You stared at him and blushed when he looked at you. “Th-that means we need an angel or demon model.”

“We’ll be the first ever to do that. Most don’t like getting involved with humans.”

You licked your lips and shuffled. “So, that’s why I was thinking maybe you would like to?”

He blushed. “Oh, I’m not a model.”

“You’re stunning Karasu and I think you’d be perfect for it. If you don’t want to, I can get someone else.”

He whined. “I’m not the best option, but thank you.”

You smiled. “It’s okay, I know who to ask to find people who will.”

He petted your head, then affectionately ruffled your hair. “Aren’t you smart?”

“I’m not, but thanks.” You packed up everything. “I better go ask and set up those connections.”

“I will present this idea. We’re going for a full-on forbidden romance, yeah?”

You winked. “The chocolate brings them together; it allows them to have an excuse to be one.”

He packed his things up. “Perfect.”

You opened the door for him. “I think this might work out.”

“I know it will.”

You hummed and walked with him out the building. “I’m glad you have the confidence.”

“I have it for us both.” He pointed to his car. “Need a lift?”

You shook your head. “No, I have to go to the shop for supplies and I have a lift.”

He smiled and took your hand, then kissed it. “Until next time and remember to use the feather.”

“I will.” You waved to him as you walked. “Bye Karasu.”

“Bye little dove.”

You walked down the street and went to a little convenient store that had your favourite snacks in. You bought a few things, as well as some soda and ice cream. You walked out and gasped when you jumped into a familiar chest. You looked up and smiled for the first time of the day. “Hi Levi.”

He gazed at you. “What are you doing?”

You showed him your bag. “I was shopping for things.”

He took it from you, then grabbed your work bag too. “Tch, come on we’re going home.”

You walked with him. “Okay.”

He grabbed your hand and blushed a little. “Hold my hand tight so you don’t get lost, or so no one takes you.”

You trotted along with him as he walked fast. “Aren’t you taking me?”

He glared at you. “No because you’re mine already. Tch, just shut up and behave, alright?”

You giggled making Levi blush more and feel happy. “Okay, but could you slow down?”

He stopped. “Tch, sorry. I guess I don’t know my own strength and stamina.”

You hummed a laugh making Levi happy again. “It’s okay.” You looked around and hummed. “Oh, so umm I need to talk to you about something.”

“Something bad?”

You shook your head. “No, it’s just something I want to ask you.”

“Right.” He pulled you into your place, then put everything away as you changed in your bedroom into comfy things. He handed you a cup of tea as soon as you sat on the sofa. “So, what do you want to ask me?”

You sat side ways on the sofa and looked at Levi sat next to you. “Do you know any models?”

He frowned. “What?”

“Well, my idea for the new line of chocolate we’re doing is to make it special. I was thinking that the advert shows that two lovers use the chocolate as an excuse to come together, but they’re good of course. Chocolate equals romance and love. The love and romance are forbidden though. So, I need a demon model to play one of the roles.”

He titled his head. “Right…so is the love between a demon and a?”

You shrugged. “Angel or human.”

“Human.”

You smiled. “Okay, a demon and a human.”

He reached over to you and ran his hands over your cheek. “Who’s playing the human?”

“Don’t know yet.” You leaned into his touch. “I don’t even know if it’ll be a woman or a man.”

“Do you have a sample?”

You nodded and got off the sofa, then pulled the chocolate out of your work bag. “Here.”

He looked at the box, then opened it to see the beautiful chocolates. “The box is very good quality and they look good. You might have something on demon level here.”

“Good.”

“Can I?”

You nodded. “Eat.”

He ate one and hummed. “It’s good.”

You smiled. “Great! I’m glad.”

“I have an idea.” He picked a nice chocolate. “Open your mouth.”

“Okay.”

He moved closer, then put the chocolate between his teeth. He cupped the side of your face and leaned closer. He saw you blushed as you took the other half in your mouth and bit. You both ate, then he rubbed chocolate off your bottom lip. “You should put something like that into your advert.”

You covered your face with your hands and whined. “That…wow.”

“I think it’d sell.”

You peaked at him. “You think so?”

“I know it will with you behind the sales.”

You smiled at him and pulled your hands away and looked away from him. You were just so shy, and too nervous to look him in the eye. “Thank you.” You gulped. “So, umm…what do you think? Could you help?”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’ll help. Though, I don’t think I’ll be able to get a demon to help.”

You sighed and flopped against the back of the sofa and pouted. “Figured. I asked Karasu to be the model because he is very handsome, but he said no.”

Levi felt anger and jealousy. “You what?”

You looked to Levi. “I asked Karasu if he could be the model because he’s handsome, but he said no.” You gasped. “He gave me one of his feathers today to help me reach him when there’s trouble.”

Levi growled, then made his wings appear. He pulled a black feather out, then snapped his fingers making a necklace strap appear. He tied the feather to it, then he leaned closer and tied it around your neck. “You call on me, not him.”

You held the feather and smiled. “Thank you. This is so beautiful Levi.”

“Better than that angel?”

You nodded and smiled as you played with it making Levi shiver a little. “Much better.” You ran the feather along your lips making Levi tingle in delight. “Yours and much softer and the blackness of them is so deep.”

“So why didn’t you ask me?”

You frowned. “Ask you what?”

“Me to be the model.”

You smiled. “Well, I didn’t think you’d want that sort of thing.”

He sighed and pouted. “Well, if it’s with you and for you, then I would do it. Besides, you need a model and no one else would do it. So, I’ll do it.”

You gasped, then threw yourself at Levi making him fall back on the sofa and held him tightly. “Thank you! Thank you so much.”

Levi gulped as you lay flush against him. He blushed deeply when he felt the shape of your body, especially your boobs. He wrapped his arms around you and squeezed you. He put one leg upright so your pelvis was against his. He felt guilty that he’d done that, but you felt so good and he was feeding his deep inner demon. “You feel so good.”

You blushed and leaned up and looked down at Levi. “What?”

He gulped hard. “What?”

You searched Levi’s eyes, then smiled because you knew what Levi had said, but he was so shy about it all. You lay back down on Levi and sighed. “Could I stay here a bit?”

Levi hugged you and rested his lips on the top of your head. “That’s perfectly fine.” He rubbed your back and hummed a demon lullaby to you.

You smiled and snuggled against him. “That’s a nice song. I think I’ve heard it before.”

“I hummed it to you before when you were sick.”

You sighed. “It’s nice. Thank you.”

He kissed the top of your head. “My mother used to sing it to sooth me.”

“Well, it’s perfect. Your voice is lovely.”

You smiled at your boss as Levi stood next to you. “So, will it work?”

Your boss hummed and checked Levi over. “Can I see your demon form?”

Levi narrowed his eyes. “You do know I’m the Demon King, right?”

“I just want to see.”

Levi sighed. “I’ll wear my royal things too.” Levi’s wings burst from his back, his horns on, ears pointed and a crown on his head. He clicked his fingers making you gasp at the uniform Levi had. Levi had a very low-cut shirt showing off his chest with a collar of feathers. From his back was a long black robe, part of it going over his shoulder. His trousers were tight and his boots long. “Is this appropriate for the advert and pictures?”

You covered your mouth with both hands. “I think I’m going to have a nosebleed.”

Levi walked over to you. “You okay? You not feeling well?”

You squeaked and stumbled back. “A-Ah, wait.”

He stopped. “What’s wrong?”

You turned your back to him and shook your arms, then sighed. “It’s just muscle, it’s just muscle and handsome demon Levi with.” You blew air out as you felt hot. You turned and smiled. “You l-look great.”

Levi cupped your face. “You don’t think it’s too much?”

You gulped and shivered. “N-No.”

Your boss hummed a laugh. “You look great. You know, you two look good together. Maybe you both should be the models.”

You pulled back from Levi and waved your hands. “Ooooh, no, no, no, no. I’m NOT a model.”

Levi took your hand. “Oh, I don’t know about that.” He twirled you around so you were in a white long flowing dress that was Greek in style, mainly made up of long strips of fabric wrapped around you with gold in places. You had a little cape like Levi, but it went from one shoulder, went down a bit and linked to your over shoulder. You looked down at the front and saw it was low cut, and slits so your legs were on show if you moved. He hummed at you. “Who knew your goddess dress was so beautiful.”

You lifted your arms to see the fabric on your back linked to your wrists. “What?”

“You’re a Goddess, remember? I’ve unlocked part of your form.”

“There’s more to me?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Your boss gasped. “Look at you! You make her wear that?”

Levi glanced at you and didn’t want to give it away that you were a Goddess yet, because you hadn’t awoken that in you. “I did.” He pushed you to face your boss, then slung one arm over you. “What do you think?”

“Perfect models!”

You blushed. “A-Ah, no I don’t th-think so.”

Your boss smiled. “I’ve decided you two will work together.”

“Wait.”

He waved to you. “I will talk to the director and photographer.”

You blushed. “He didn’t give me a chance.”

Levi growled at you and chased you a little. “How about we try and act out some scenes for the advert?”

You hurried away from him. “I’m good!” You bumped against someone. “Sorry!” You gasped and looked up at Karasu in his angel form and a beautiful white shirt with straps across to hold it together. “Karasu?”

He smiled at you. “Hi, I thought about it and I’ll model.” He gasped as he looked you over. “You look stunning.”

You blushed. “Umm…the models have been decided.”

He titled his head. “Huh? Oh, well it seems you’re one.”

Levi cleared his throat and walked closer. “I’m the other.”

Karasu looked Levi up and down. “The Demon King himself huh? Don’t you think your people might be a little unhappy with you doing this?”

Levi put his hand on your head. “They’d rather enjoy it actually. Tch, besides I’m their King and I can do as they wise. I have all their support.”

“Speaking of, shouldn’t you be going back to your Kingdom.”

“I did go back for a bit.” He looked to you. “Back when I left this one alone for a bit.”

You looked up at Levi. “You were there after you left me?”

He nodded. “I had to fix a few things and keep myself distracted.”

You blushed and smiled. “Oh right, well I’m glad you’re here.”

Levi looked back at Karasu. “It’s all been decided by your boss.”

Karasu sighed. “Alright. We should start with your photoshoot Levi.”

You played with your dress. “What about me?”

Levi held your hand and pulled you along. “We’ll do the couple ones actually.”

“Ah, but.”

Levi yanked you along and into the other room where your boss was setting everything up. “Mr Keane? We’ll do the couple ones first.”

Mr Keane, your boss, smiled and nodded. “Wonderful! This is the photographer Mason and he’ll set it all up.”

Mason smiled and shook yours and Levi’s hands. “Hi, lovely to meet you both.”

You blushed. “I umm…I don’t model.”

“That’s okay, I’ll guide you through it all.” He pushed you along to the set. “Key thing is that you two have love with each other.”

You blushed. “Love?”

He stopped you on the set as Levi had followed. “That’s right. As long as you two have love for each other, then this will be perfect.”

“I umm.”

Levi walked over to you. “Relax brat.”

Mason picked up his camera and gasped. “That’s it…”

Levi slammed his hand against the wall and pinned you between him and it. “I’ve got this all under control.”

You gulped and shivered. “L-Levi.”

He leaned closer, so his lips were so close to yours. “Trust me brat, I know what I’m doing.”

You blushed. “Okay.”

“Besides, Mason loves what we’re doing.” He pulled you close and against him. He twirled you around, then lay you down on the floor. He crawled over you slowly and spread his wings out. “You know, you look rather good under me.”

You blushed hard, then turned and crawled from under him. “I can’t do this.”

Flew around and appeared in front of you. “Yes, you can.”

You turned your back to him. “You just get me so flustered.”

Levi landed, then wrapped his arms around you from behind. “I’m sorry, but just for a little while now, okay?”

You sighed, then turned in his arms and looked up at him. “You make me nervous, but you also relax me as well. I get confused.”

“That’s okay.” He brought you over to a sitting area of cushions and blankets. He sat you down, then lay in your arms and leaned up a little, so you looked like you were in control. “Now, feed me some chocolate.”

You fed Levi some and hummed a laugh. “This is fun.”

“See?” He licked your fingers making your blush. “He loving and gentle in your touch with me, okay?”

You smiled and cupped the side of his face and affectionately rubbed his cheek with your thumb. “This okay?”

He leaned into your touch. “Perfect.”

You lowered your gaze. “What if…what if they ask us to…”

He dragged his lips up your neck. “It’s an advert, I doubt they’ll get us to do much.”

“Have you seen perfume adverts?”

He hummed. “You’re right.” He pulled back and sat with his legs either side of you, then pulled you close. “It’s okay. We won’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

You smiled at him. “You know for a demon you are really relaxing and soothing.”

“I’m glad.”

You sighed and titled your head. “Do you think when I become my goddess self that I’ll be like her?”

“I don’t think so.” He kissed your forehead making you hum in happiness. “You have a good soul, so it won’t turn you.”

You frowned. “So, what power do I have?”

“I’ll tell you another time.”

Mason hurried over and smiled. “Perfect you two, could you both maybe give me one where you kiss?”

You blushed turned your back to Levi. “I don’t know about that.”

Levi hugged you from behind as you sat. “It’s okay.”

You whined. “Not that I’m saying I don’t want to.” You gasped and turned to him. “Not that I want to. I mean…umm…” You blushed. “I-I mean I want to kiss you, but I…” You got up. “I th-think I’m done for today. C-Could you do solo shots of Levi?”

Mason nodded as you hurried off. “Sure…” He looked to Levi. “Is she alright?”

Levi nodded. “She’s fine, it’s just that she’s had a rough time with a recent ex, so being physical with someone is hard for her.”

“Poor thing.” He lifted the camera. “Alright, well let’s get your shots.”

Levi summoned a strip of fabric that looked similar to the one on your dress, then he looked to Mason. “It’ll look a gift from the Goddess.” He held it close and kissed it, then glanced at Mason. “See?”

“Perfect!” He gasped and took loads of pictures. “You are divine Levi, you really are.”

You snuck back in after calming down, then smiled when you saw Levi posing loads. You blushed as he held the piece of fabric to his nose and smiled. You hugged yourself and smiled, he looked so happy and at peace. You watched him get dismissed, then he noticed you and seemed to perk up and rush over to you. “Hi Levi, well done.”

Levi blushed a little. “You liked it?”

You nodded. “You were wonderful.”

“Thank you, so were you.” He pulled you along to the monitor and sighed. “Mason, can you show us a picture?”

He went through them and showed you both a perfect picture of you and Levi, then he cycled through them allowing you to see that Levi was gazing at you in a way you’d never been looked at before. You also noticed that you were also looking at Levi in a similar loving way. Mason looked at you both. “There is some real love between the two of you, it just shines through.”

Levi hugged you close. “See?”

You smiled and nodded. “I think they’ll look great I really do. Thank you so much guys, great job.” Levi gazed at you with love and care in his eyes, he was falling for you and hard. You looked at him making him blush and smile, so you smiled back. “I just have to run things by the boss, then we can head out.”

“Alright, let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

You watched Levi walk about as he talked, then he walked over and patted your head. “Just be good, okay? I won’t be gone for long, just a few hours. I have to sort out things in my kingdom.”

You hummed. “Okay.”

He kissed your forehead. “You know what to do if you need me, right?”

You held up the feather. “Call for you with this.”

“That’s right.”

You put it down your cleavage. “This will keep it safe.”

Levi shivered and blushed as he felt a slight connection to the feather. He felt how warm your chest was. “N-Not there.”

You looked down. “Why not?”

“I-I can feel it.”

You blushed. “Ah! Sorry.” You pulled it out slowly making Levi shiver and moan. You looked up at him as you held the feather. “Wow.”

He looked away. “Just, don’t do it again.”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

He pulled you against him and squeezed you. “It’s just, I can feel you do that and umm…you know…”

You blushed and nodded. “Y-Yeah, I understand.”

He cupped the side of your face and lifted your face up to look at him. “Try not to miss me too much.”

You smiled. “Can’t promise that, but okay.”

He let you go and walked to the balcony. “Only a few hours, okay?”

You giggled. “I know Levi. I’ll be okay.” You tilted your head. “Will you be?”

He blushed. “Tch of course I will be brat!”

You smiled. “Okay.”

“I mean, I will miss you and you’re important to me.” He blushed more. “I mean! Tch, damn it!”

You pushed him out the balcony. “Just go, okay? I’ll see you later.”

He kissed your cheek. “Bye.”

You blushed as he flew off, as Levi went, he realised what he’d done and whined as he flew. You covered your face with your hands and squealed a little. You walked back into your place, spun around and flopped on the sofa and smiled. You sighed and touched your cheek and thought about Levi, then you touched your lips and thought about kissing him. You felt naughty for wanting it, mainly because you were newly single, but you just wanted Levi. You were scared and worried about your feelings for Levi. You weren’t sure if he’d be put off by them, welcome them, return them or just use them against you. You lay there thinking about Levi for ages. You wondered what he’d be like if you two were together. You even thought about how his wings might spread out when he felt his release in bed. You blushed when your thoughts became dirty. You shot up from your seat, then grabbed your things and hurried out the door to go shopping.

You looked around and found a few things you wanted to cook for Levi, something big and beautiful that showed your appreciation for him being him. Even though he first came here to hurt you, you were starting to believe he wasn’t anymore like he said. However, there was a chance he was lying, but you just had to take a chance. You found a nice bunch of flowers, then put them in your basket for Levi. You wanted him to feel loved, so then maybe he might love you back the way you cared for him. You stood in the shop blushing hard, because you knew you had fallen for Levi, but you didn’t know what to do about it. You were scared, mainly because you didn’t want another Haru in your life, but you were also scared he didn’t want you the way you wanted him.

“Excuse me?” You turned to a man with his hood down and hands in pockets and a mask. He stepped closer. “God you are so beautiful. I missed you, but thankfully I have you all alone now.”

You backed up. “I’m sorry, I don’t know you.”

He followed you as you went to the till. “You do know me. We’re soulmates. I’ve been talking to you for years.”

You grabbed your bags. “I’m sorry, I don’t know you.” You hurried off out the shop and down the road, but he was following. “Leave me alone!”

He ran after you. “Come back! I love you. I’ve always loved you and you know that.” He growled in anger. “Stop running!” He caught up with you, grabbed your upper arm and yanked you into the ally and slammed you against the wall making you wince and drop your bags. “Why won’t you notice me!? I’ve been trying to get you alone.”

You turned your head away. “Stop.”

He pressed himself against you and moaned. “Please, just give yourself to me. I need you. I can make you feel so loved that you’d forget about Haru.”

You cried when he touched your chest. You grabbed Levi’s feather and squeezed. “Levi! Help.”

“No one is coming, it’s just me and you.”

You gasped as a gust of wind rushed by, then your stalker was grabbed and yanked off you. You watched him fly up and hang in the air as Levi held his throat. You smiled as your heart fluttered. “Levi.”

Levi snarled at the man, then whispered in his ear something that you knew would be a spell of some kinds. He then dropped the man in a bin, then landed in front of you and walked closer as he said your name. “Are you alright? I came as fast as I could.”

“You came.”

He nodded. “I did. I promised I would.”

You smiled and hugged him. “You came.”

He squeezed you tightly. “I’ll always come running to you.” He kissed the top of your head. “Let’s get all this gathered up. Okay?”

You watched him pick up your things as you rubbed your tears. “Umm…I’m sorry if I pulled you away from your job.”

He looked up at you. “It’s okay, I know they’ll forgive me.”

You crouched down and helped him clear up. “Well…I still feel bad.”

He hummed and picked up the flowers. “These for me?”

“Yes, but focus Levi.”

He sniffed them. “Thank you…” He looked at you and thought, then hummed. “I’ve made a decision.”

“What’s that?”

He gave you the bags. “Hold.”

You frowned. “Okay…”

He scooped you up into his arms like a bride. “Alright, hold onto those bags and I’ll hold onto you.”

You blushed hard. “W-Wait.”

He bent his knees a little. “Read?”

You whined. “Levi wait!”

He flew up making you scream. He glanced at you and smirked, then spun around with you making you scream more. He laughed and kept flying. “You’ve done this before, so why are you so scared now?”

“Because I’m not holding you! I’m holding bags!”

“Don’t worry brat.” He gave you a soft gaze. “I’ll protect you and I won’t drop you. So, just relax, okay?”

You sighed and nodded. “O-Okay.”

He turned and flew the longer way, so you had nice views. “Open your eyes, okay? It’s a perfect view.”

You peaked and gasped at the sight. You widened your eyes and took in the perfect views of rolling hills, flowing rivers and large lakes. Everything just seemed to sparkle, unlike the city you were in. “Pretty…”

“I’m glad you like it. Just wait until you see my Kingdom.” He closer to the border and smiled. “Here.”

You gasped at the way the place sparkled. They had a huge ocean by the city with a huge gleaming dock. The city spread for miles, it was more like a huge community with clean homes, cobblestone streets, water features and everything had a gothic feel to it. “It’s beautiful. You rule over this?”

“I do.” He went to a large gothic palace, then landed on the steps right in front of the double doors. “This is my home, well the home of the royals.”

You hugged your shopping. “I-It’s nice.”

He frowned. “Nice?”

You blushed. “I-I mean beautiful.”

He brushed your hair back. “Are you okay?”

You jumped a little. “I’m alright.”

He guided you to the door as the guards opened the doors. “Don’t worry brat, no one will eat you alive unless you want them to. Demons are surprisingly very kind and respectful; they would never do anything to you without consent.” He stopped and sighed. “They are terrible flirts, so be aware of that.”

You nodded. “That mean you as well?”

He blushed and looked away. “I only flirt with people I really like.”

“You do?” You spoke quietly, but Levi did hear you. “But you’ve only ever flirted with me.”

He pushed you along. “Kitchen is this way. You can hand over everything and the staff will make dinner.”

You stopped outside the kitchen doors. “Oh, but I was hoping I would make you dinner…”

He shoved open the door and walked over to the chef. “Harvey?”

A tall slender man turned and looked to Levi. “Yes, my King?”

Levi looked to you. “Could you let this lovely creature cook for me tonight?”

Harvey looked to you and grinned. “Well, I never! King Levi saying something good about a woman!” He put his arm around you. “Come, come. Let’s get you started! What do you have in mind?”

You looked to Levi and he nodded to you to encourage you. You gulped, then looked back at Harvey. “Ah, well I need Levi to leave.” You blushed. “I m-mean King Levi.”

Harvey looked to Levi. “Go on, get out my King.”

Levi waved over his shoulder at you. “Don’t burn the place down.”

“Ignore him.” He took some of your bags and put them on the side. “Try not to hug them so tight, you might ruin the produce.”

You blushed. “S-Sorry.”

He petted your head and smiled, he thought you were adorable. “Relax little one, okay?”

You sighed. “Sorry. I guess I’m just on edge a little.”

“You’re safe here, even more so because the King cares for you.”

“He what?”

He got everything out. “Come on, let’s get cooking. I won’t do any of it, but I will give you some tips. I think the King will like it more if it was all made by you.”

You nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

He winked at you. “Let’s get cooking and baking.” Harvey worked with you and made you laugh a lot. He cleaned the plates and stepped back. “Perfect Miss. Next thing to do is to get you in a nice dress.”

“Oh, but I’m okay.”

He pushed you outside and hurried you along to the maids. “Hi, could we get this young lady in a nice dress for the King?”

The head maid circled you. “Does the King have affections for the young lady?”

“You know it.”

She gasped and squealed. “Finally! I’m Mary and I’ll make you look like a Demon Queen for the King.” She pushed you upstairs. “He’ll be all over you and asking you to marry him right away.”

You blushed. “W-Wait.”

She brought you into a beautiful gothic bedroom, then pulled your clothes off you. “None sense Miss, you are perfect and beautiful in the King’s eyes and he adores you. You don’t mind wearing a corset, do you?”

You shook your head. “Oh no, I don’t mind at all.”

“Good.” She smiled and helped you into one. “You have the perfect figure for one.” She pulled it a little tight, but not too much. “This is a slight traditional dress for Demon royalty and I think it’ll look perfect on you.”

“I’m not even a demon.”

“Doesn’t matter.” She pulled the dress on your and tied it up. The dress was a stunning dark green that was a mix between a Kimono and a Victorian dress. It had a beautiful train behind you that would drag as you walked. The fabric was soft but thick as well as off the shoulder to show off your neck, collarbone and cleavage. “See, perfection. Now, lets get that hair up and makeup on a little.” She sat you down. “We’ll have little demons running around in no time.”

You blushed as she painted your lips. “We’re not together.”

She smiled at you. “Not yet, but there is still time.” She did you hair up a bit, then put earrings in your ears. The last touch was a necklace with Levi’s crest on. “There. You look like royalty.”

You looked at yourself in the makeup mirror, then lightly touched your face. You looked nice, but part of you missed the old you. “Thank you.”

She helped you to your feet. “My King will be very pleased.” She led you downstairs, then to the dining room. “Just wait here and King Levi will be here shortly.”

You gulped and nodded. “Thank you.” You watched her leave, then you sighed and relaxed a little in your seat. You saw the door open causing you to sit up. You smiled when you saw Levi in clothes like yours, but his were like Kimono and Elven royalty clothes. He looked to you and blushed. You stood up and gave him a shy wave. “Hi.”

He waved to his team, then walked over to you. “Hi…you look…”

You blushed and fiddled with your long sleeves. “It’s not me, I know, but umm…I guess it looks pretty.”

He reached over and held his crest on your necklace between his fingers. “This looks good on you.”

You held his hand on your necklace as you knew this was him flirting, that he was saying he looked good on you. “I would like to keep this.”

He looked up at you. “You can keep anything you want here.”

You smiled, then pushed him along to his seat. “Sit.”

He sat down. “Ah, it’s your dinner, right?” He waved to the butler. “Could you bring it in?”

You sat and watched Levi as he tried the different courses. You had some, but not too much because you were too worried about what Levi was going to say about everything. You waited for it all to be taken away, then you shuffled in your seat. “So? Was it okay?”

He nodded and smiled. “It was perfect. Thank you.”

You blushed. “Good.”

You moaned as you snuggled in the big bed in the Queen’s room that had been given to you. You let out a sigh, then frowned when the maids came in to wake you. You whimpered. “No thank you.”

Mary stopped by your bed. “Miss, we have to get you up for the King. The King would not be happy if you were in this state. We have to make you look perfect for him.”

You shook your head. “No thank you.”

She tilted her head. “Are you not well?”

“I umm…”

“I will inform the King.” She bowed. “Just rest.”

You sat up as she left. “Wait.” You sighed after she left, then you flopped back down into bed. “I guess I’ll have Levi shouting at me then.” You pouted and heard Levi talking outside your room, then he opened your door and walked over to you. You hid a little. “I’m sorry Levi.”

He sat on the bed and placed his hand on your and squeezed. “Don’t be sorry. I’m sorry for the staff, they are a little overbearing sometimes. There so determined to make everything perfect and me happy, but they don’t even ask me what I want.”

You peaked at Levi. “I’m just not used to being waited on hand and foot.”

He smiled. “I know. You’re very hardworking and you’ve done so much for yourself. You’re always fighting too. Don’t worry, I’ve talked to them and asked them to relax a little.”

You whined. “Now I feel bad.”

“Don’t.” He lay down next to you and sighed. “You know, I enjoyed living with you at your home. It was nice being able to do things for myself for once, as well as someone else.” He reached over and brushed your hair from your face. “You really looked lovely last night in those robes, but I think you look best like this.”

You blushed and covered your face with your hands and whined. “I look like crap. My hair is messy, I’m pale and I have no makeup on.”

“And you’re perfect.” He pulled your hands away. “You really are.”

You smiled and blushed. “Can…can I have a hug?”

He dragged you close and held you in his arms. “Always.” He rested his chin on your head and sighed. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you.”

He kissed your forehead. “Good, I’m glad.”

You lifted your head and looked Levi, both of you blushed at how close you both were. “S-So, why do the King and Queen has separate rooms?”

He cleared his throat. “Well, it’s because it’s an old tradition so the King and Queen could focus. If one was late one night because of work, they would go into the other bed to be considerate of their partner.”

You pouted. “I’d hate that.”

He raised a brow. “Why? I can’t imagine it’s nice being woken up in the night by someone.”

You smiled. “I’d like it. You go to bed alone, but then your partner wakes you up coming back from work. I’d just welcome them into bed, then hold them as they fell asleep. I know they’d be wound up from work, so having a loving hold would be nice, right?”

Levi’s eyes searched yours as he imagined that with you. Him coming back to bed after all his hard work, to wake you up and you to sleeping open your arms for him and hold him as he relaxed and forgot about all the crap of work, then fell asleep. He whined a little, then squeezed you hard. “Yes, yes that’s perfect.”

“Well, I hope that’s what you get Levi with whoever you choose to be your Queen.”

“What…” He gulped as he kicked himself, he needed to build up the courage and just tell you how he felt about you. “What if I’ve already found her?”

You sat up and looked down at him. “R-Really? Who is she?”

He sat up and smiled, then held your hand with his thumb rubbing over the back of your hand. “She’s selfless, kind, caring, smart, funny, beautiful, sexy, cute, has a perfect smile and sweet laugh.”

“She sounds lovely.”

He smiled and squeezed your hand. “Problem is, she doesn’t think much about herself at all.”

You hummed a laugh. “I know what that’s like. Can I meet her?”

He nodded. “I’ll take you to her now.”

“Okay!” You giggled and felt your heart breaking as he walked with you, then he stopped in front of the mirrors confusing you. “What’s going on.”

He held you from behind, then pointed. “Look, there she is, the Queen who reins over my heart and soul.”

You looked to yourself in a royal nightdress, then blushed hard. “W-Wait, me?”

He kissed your temple and hummed. “Tch, took you a while brat.”

You turned to face him. “But I’m the Goddess who ruined your family.”

He cupped your face. “Shh, shh, it wasn’t you, okay? It was her damn soul, not yours. Yours is so pure and kind.”

You looked away and pouted. “What if I embrace the Goddess in me and I end up like her?”

“You won’t.”

You whined. “How do you know? I don’t want to hurt you.” You welled up. “I’d rather die than hurt you.”

He smiled softly. “You won’t hurt me, because I know you, you wouldn’t do that.”

You sighed. “Do you live for a long time?”

He nodded. “I do. Demons are almost immortal.”

“So…if I don’t become the Goddess…”

He sighed and looked sad. “You’ll grow old and pass on and leave me without you.”

Your eyes widened; you hated the thought. “N-No, I don’t want that. That would make you unhappy and I don’t want that at all, I want you to be happy.”

He let go of your face, then held your hands. “Do…do you like me?”

You blushed hard and shyly nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Really?”

You whimpered and whined. “Like…a lot. I like you so much my chest hurts, I get butterflies and I get all flustered around you and I’ve never been like this before.” You looked up at him. “But I like it and selfishly want it more.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “You do?”

You nodded. “I do.” You bit your lip and glanced away. “I umm…I have to admit the dinner I made you was to show you how I felt.”

“Really?”

“Y-Yes.”

He hummed. “To think a soon to be Goddess was trying to seduce a Demon King like me.” He pulled you closer and leaned down. “And to actually succeed.”

You gasped in shock. “What?”

He captured your lips and hummed in happiness. “You win, I’m seduced.”

You blushed and pressed your face against his chest. “G-Good.”

Levi groaned. “Tch, damn it brat, I can’t handle you being so cute.”

You looked up at him and held his shirt. You gulped and bit your lip. “Maybe you should kiss me again to feel better.”

He smiled. “I will keep kissing you until you say no.” He captured your lips and sighed in happiness, both of your bodies relaxed and your hearts fluttered. Levi let his demon inner need take over as it was controlled by his love for you. He yanked you against him by your lower back and upper back making you gasp. Levi took advantage of this moment and deepened the kiss. Your mind went blank as Levi took the lead with the kiss. Levi squeezed you making you moan, his heart fluttered at the sound. He led you to the wall, then pressed your back against it and his front against you. He pressed his knee against the wall, then slid his thigh up to your heat making you mewl at him. Levi was so happy, so very happy that he was finally kissing you. He didn’t want to stop kissing you, ever. He pulled from your lips as you both panted, then he lightly kissed you. “How was that?”

“Fa…” You blushed and covered your mouth up with your hand, then giggled. “Wow.”

He nuzzled his nose against yours. “Did you lose the ability to speak a little?”

You nodded and blushed. “I can’t help it. You’re just too good at kissing. Such a talented tongue.” You stared at Levi’s lips, then blushed. “Ah! I didn’t mean that in a…umm…” You gulped. “Sorry.”

Levi leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “Maybe we should test your theory out some time?” He blushed at his words, then groaned. “Tch, why did I say that?”

You hummed a laugh. “You’re secretly very shy with women you like, huh?”

He looked at you with a blush, his hand on the wall by your head and his other hand covering his mouth. “You have no idea.”

“Well, I’m not much.”

“You…” He sighed. “You are beautiful beyond words and you get me so damn flustered. I act shut a fool in front of you, and yet I’m supposed to be this dangerous Demon King.”

You smiled and pulled this hand away, then pecked him on the lips. “You’re cute.”

He blushed more. “Brat.”

“I thought I was your good girl?”

He glanced at you. “You are.”

You smiled and leaned against the wall and smiled. “Then tell me that.”

Levi rolled his shoulders, then fluttered his wings. He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes, then slammed his arm against the wall above your head, then leaned closer as his other hand slipped on your waist. He growled at you as his lips got closer. You didn’t know where to look, his horns, his pointed ears, his crown, his wings, his stunning eyes or his lips with canine teeth hidden behind those kissable lips. He kissed the corner of your mouth, then gave you a side glance. “Good girl.”

You squeaked, then covered your nose and mouth. “O-Oh fu-fuck…”

His eyes widened and filled with worry. “Everything okay?”

You nodded. “You’re just so…wow…hot…”

He smirked. “Oh…well…good.”

“You know, I worry people won’t like me being with you. I worry that they’ll think it’s that Goddess taking our King and using him, but you have so much control over me it’s just…wow.”

He lightly kissed you and hummed. “I like this information; it makes me happy.”

You smiled at him. “Sh-shouldn’t you be working?”

His eyes dragged down your body. “Yes, but I need to do one thing before I do.”

“What’s that?”

He ran his thumb over your bottom lip, then tilted your head to the side. “A demon seal to show my loyalty to you and you to me.” He licked your neck. “I’ve been told this hurts at first, but then it becomes good and pleasurable, so bear with it, okay?”

You nodded. “I trust you.”

He kissed your neck. “Good girl.” He lightly nibbled and sucked your skin at first, then he opened his mouth to show his canines. He bit down hard making you cry out in shock. You gripped his back, then wiggled under him. Levi held you steady, because he didn’t want this to hurt more than it already did. He growled into the bite and swiped his tongue over the wound, then he heard you moan and your grip loosen meaning the pain was now pleasure. He pulled back, then licked his mark. “There. It’s done.” He looked at the pattern made on your skin. “Now there’s no running from me.”

You flopped into his arms making him panic and shout your name. “I’m okay…just…shaken.”

He scooped you up and carried you to bed. “You should lie down and rest.” He lay you in bed. “I’m sorry.”

You shook your head. “Don’t be. I’m happy. The person I adore likes me back and I’m marked.” You slowly closed your eyes. “I just hope this isn’t some cruel trick though…but I trust you…just know if it is, being with you like I have…I can pass away happy.”

Levi got into your bed with you, then held you. “No tricks. I want you and I want us. I’m going to take good care of you.” He kissed your forehead making you hum. “I’ve been stuck in the past for too long, so I want a future with someone I care deeply about.”

You hummed. “Me…too…”

Levi looked down at you and saw you sleeping soundly. He smiled at how cute you were, then blushed. “Tch, damn brat renders me in a mess and she doesn’t know it.” Ne nuzzled against you and hummed with a smile on his face. “You are so cute. I want to keep you for as long as possible. Mine, mine always.”

Levi held your hand and walked with you down to the meeting room. He looked down at you. “Don’t fall for their questions, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“They’ll ask you loads of personal things, because they are nosy trouble makers.”

“I don’t mind.” You shrugged. “People like to know things.”

He stopped and hugged you against him making staff passing by giggle. “Well, I don’t want them to know. You’re mine.” He stepped back and looked you over in your long dress and an open thick robe that dragged behind you. He liked this relaxed Demon royalty clothes on you. He kissed right under your eye making you close to. “Cute.”

You hummed and smiled. “I’m not, but thank you.”

He cupped your face and kissed you causing the staff to squeal who saw it, they were just so happy for you and Levi. It had been a long time since love and romance had been in the palace, so it was refreshing for them to see it. He kissed your face all over. “So cute, I just want to eat you up.”

You giggled and pushed him away making him growl. “Levi.” You blushed as you saw people watching. “We should go to that meeting.”

He sighed, then pulled you along to the room and let the staff open it. He stepped inside the room and groaned. “Listen you three, don’t ask here inappropriate questions, don’t hound her, don’t confuse her and don’t be mean.” He looked to you and tugged you inside to see three people waiting for you. “This is Hange, as you know, the other is Erwin and Mike.”

You waved shyly. “Hi. Lovely to meet you both.”

Mike shook your hand and sniffed you. “She smells good.”

“Th-thank you?”

Levi petted your head. “It’s a thing he does, don’t worry.”

Erwin smiled and shook your hand. “Pleasure to meet the woman who Levi has talked about so much.”

You looked to Levi and saw him blush. “He talked about me?”

“All the time.”

You smiled and looked to Erwin. “Well, he’s talked about you a lot too. I’m honoured to meet you.”

He smiled, which just lit up the room. “Well, I’m surprised I’ve been spoken about in such a nice way.”

Levi pulled you to a seat at the table and made you sit down, then he sat next to you. “Enough cute talk. Tch, just get this over with.”

You looked to Levi. “So, why am I here?”

Levi put his arm around you. “We’re going to talk about bringing out the Goddess in you.”

You bit your lip and whined. “I don’t know about that.”

Hange grabbed your hands from across the table and squeezed, she was lying on the table to do this. “You’re beautiful and wonderful, okay? You will be a great Goddess and nothing like the old one, I promise.”

You smiled a little. “Thank you.”

“I always believe in you, okay?” She winked at you. “You’ve got this and we’ll help you be you.”

You sighed and nodded. “I know.” You let her hands go, then held Levi’s hand. “I just need to know one thing.” You sighed. “What the hell am I a Goddess of? All I know is I am one, but I don’t know what I am the Goddess of.”

Levi hummed. “I think Hange is best to explain.”

Hange pulled out a book and flicked through it to a bookmark, then opened and showed you a woman with her hand hovering over scales. “The Goddess you are meant to be is the Goddess of life and death. She holds the scales of life and death and must keep them balanced.”

Erwin opened a file and showed you the old Goddess. “When she did what she did to Levi’s mother and father, she was in major trouble because she interfered with the balance of things. She killed herself before anything could be done about it all. So, when the deciders had her soul, they decided to not give it the power again because it was clear she couldn’t keep a bias approach to people.”

You tapped your thumb nail between your teeth due to anxiety. “So…if Levi comes up in my job…I can’t save him?” You welled up. “I don’t want that.”

Levi hugged you a little and kissed the top of your head. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.”

Hange hummed a laugh. “Lovers and partners and children are exempt from your role. So, as long as you are with Levi then he will not be part of your job.”

You looked over to her and sniffed back tears. “Really?”

“Really.”

Levi kissed your temple. “It’s going to be okay.”

You sat up and rubbed your tears away. “Sorry I’m crying, it’s because Levi is the only good thing in my life and I don’t want it to be taken away.”

Levi blushed and groaned. “Damn brat.”

Erwin smiled and sighed. “So, we need you to become the Goddess and embrace the power, then once you’ve done that you can spend the rest of your days with Levi. Being a Goddess will mean having and eternity together.”

You bit your lip. “So, we both won’t die from old age?”

He nodded. “Correct.”

Mike smiled. “Hange and I will be helping you become the Goddess.”

“Thank you, but I don’t want to be any trouble to people.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “You’re not. We want you to be the real you and I want you to live alongside me.”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay, but I don’t hold scales all the time, right?”

Erwin chuckled. “No, you just have this internal knowing of what’s the right path, a great ability for a Queen.”

You blushed. “Queen?”

He nodded and smiled. “Anyway, you have the power to give and take life, to determine people’s paths in life.”

You gasped. “That’s how she was able to do that with Levi’s family, right?”

“That’s right.”

Hange shuffled in her seat. “Look, things have been out of balance since the last Goddess died and it took them so long to decide on what to do with the power. They searched for years for the right soul, then they found you.”

You nodded and nibbled your lip. “So, you need me to accept my powers to bring some sense of balance?”

“Right! Besides, those that work under you to help you out don’t know what they’re doing and have been doing a rubbish job.”

You smiled. “I’ll do it.”

Levi hugged you. “So brave.”

You gulped and squeezed him. “I just want to help people, that’s all. Wait, does this mean I have to quit my job?”

Erwin nodded. “That’s right. Your human life is over and now your Goddess one will begin.”

You welled up a little as you thought of your parents. “Mum…dad…”

Levi rubbed your back. “Don’t worry, we’ll spend as much time as possible with them, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Good girl.”

You blushed hard, then looked away when you remembered Levi pressing you against the wall in your room saying that in your ear. “Th-Thank you everyone for helping me, I really appreciate it.”

Erwin made some notes in his book. “I will arrange for your first session with Mike and Hange. I’m thinking we start in three days, as I know Levi will want to be with you as you do, but he has a lot of work to do.”

You looked to Levi. “You don’t need to be with me Levi, I can do this alone.”

Levi shook his head. “No, no I want to be there with you when you go through this.”

“But.”

“You’re giving up your mortal life to be immortal, it’s a big step and you will get very emotional.” He cupped your face. “I want to be there.” He squished your face making you whine. “Tch, so suck it up brat! I will be helping you!”

You whined at him. “Okay Levi.”

He let you go and pinched your cheek. “Three days. That allows us to close up your jobs and move you here.”

Your eyes widened. “Move?”

“Yeah.”

Mike hummed. “We need you close to train you.”

You sighed. “Okay. Well then, I won’t use the Queen room as I’m not the Queen.”

Levi pulled you onto his lap making you blush. “But you are mine and I want you in there, so shut up and accept that room, got it?”

You nodded. “O-Okay.”

He glared at Hange who was grinning ear to ear. “Not a fucking word four eyes.”

Erwin stood up. “Let’s leave these two alone, alright? Levi you have the rest of the day off to help our new Goddess into this type of living and world. You two come with me as we do some prep work.”

You waved to them. “Thank you, bye.” You smiled, then looked to Levi after they left. “So, where do we start?”

Levi lifted you up onto the table, then parted your legs and ran his hands along the outside of your thighs as he purred at you and leaned up. “I’m thinking we start with a lot of kissing.”

You touched his horns and smiled. “Did I ever tell you how pretty these are?”

“No, but all I’m hearing is talk, which means there is no kissing happening.”

You giggled and kissed the end of his nose. “Sorry, I just wanted to say your horns are lovely.”

He captured your lips and hummed. “Thank you.” He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. “You are so beautiful and all mine.”

“Thank you and yes, yes I’m all yours.”

He chased your lips making you giggle, then he kissed you over and over.


	5. Chapter 5

You watched the staff hurry about in the palace as you sat on the stairs. Levi was busy working with Erwin, so you’d been left alone to your own devices. With your job letting you work from home due to a stalker about, you were bored. You were so on top of your work, there was nothing much left for you to do. You hummed a little to yourself, then smiled at Mike as he wandered around watching everyone. You waved to him. “Hey Mike.”

He wandered over to you and sat. “Sup.”

“What you doing?”

He shrugged. “Bored. You?”

You sighed. “Same.”

“Levi busy?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He bumped his shoulder into yours. “Bet he’s fun in the bedroom, huh?”

You blushed and sighed. “I wouldn’t know.”

He raised a brow, then it clicked. “Oooh, a new couple then.” He snorted a laugh. “Cute.”

You frowned. “Why did you think we weren’t?”

He shrugged. “Because of how long Levi was around you and when he was here, he was desperate to get back to you.”

You smiled at the thought. “Wow…to think he liked me for so long.”

“He fought himself often because of it, but in the end after talking to us lot we convinced him to just care for you.” He laughed. “He’s glad he did, because he has never been happier.”

You hugged your legs. “I’m happy too, but I do worry that this might be a trick or he will remember the pain of what happened to him and hate me.”

Mike reached over and rubbed your back. “I don’t think so, but I know you didn’t do it, she did and you’re different people.”

You smiled and leaned against Mike and sighed. “Thanks.” You frowned. “Hey, what’s going on here?”

He sighed and patted your head and rested his hand there for comfort. “Party.”

“Party?”

He hummed. “Tonight, there’s a party in Levi’s honour, not fully sure what it’s about though.” He glanced at you. “You going?”

You shook your head. “No, no, no.” You laughed a little. “I would look awful there and be a laughing stock. Besides, Levi shouldn’t be seen with me at his side, he deserves better.”

“You’re better than you think are. Besides, Levi adores you and isn’t afraid to show you off to everyone, that you are his.”

You blushed and sighed. “He’s an idiot for doing that.”

“He’s just a lovesick puppy.” He smiled and patted your thigh. “I think you should go.”

You hummed and pulled a little face, then nodded. “Okay.”

He smiled. “Great! I need a dance partner anyone.”

You laughed. “Well, I look forward to dancing with you.”

He winked. “Great.” He looked up and waved at Mary. “Hey Mary, this one needs something great for tonight’s party.”

Mary gasped. “Oh! I will happily dress her up or King Levi!”

Mike pushed you up to your feet. “Go on.”

You gulped. “Oh, but.”

Mary grabbed your hand and pulled you up the stairs. “Let’s go!”

You ran after her as she dragged you along. “Mary, I don’t know about this.”

She put you in a corset again and nice underwear. “Trust me milady.” She placed you in a slivery white dress that slowly changed into a darker silver as it got to the floor. You had a trail behind it too to add to the magical factor. Your dress was off the shoulder with little bit of sleeves on your upper arm with sliver lining that turned into long strips of fabric that almost touched the floor. There was slight sliver decoration around your boobs that looked like vines. She fixed your hair a little and put some of it up, then placed a head piece on you. “There, perfection milady.”

You blushed. “Thank you.”

She smiled. “You know, I think you’d make a perfect Queen.”

You shook your head. “I don’t think so.” You sighed and turned to her. “I don’t think people will like what I really am.”

“A Goddess”

Your eyes widened. “How?”

She smiled. “Walls have ears milady, but I want you to know that all staff members here support you and King Levi here. I know your power was used to hurt the King and his family, but she’s gone and you have her power now and you are so much better.”

“Thank you.”

She winked at you and walked to the door. “I’ll leave you to adjusted to the clothes and the new look.”

“Thank you.” You waved to her, then looked back at yourself in the mirror. You smiled a little, then touched the dress a little. You heard the party starting, meaning Levi was entertaining everyone. You walked downstairs and saw Erwin by the door. “Hi Erwin.”

He smiled at you. “Evening…you look incredible.”

You blushed. “Thank you.” You frowned and looked around. “Is Levi in there?”

He nodded and smiled. “He is, you should head in and enjoy yourself.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.

Erwin hummed a laugh. “Go on, enjoy the party. This is a once in a lifetime thing for you.”

“You’re right.” You bowed your head. “Thank you.” 

You walked inside and saw the whole room was full of demons, angels and humans of high-ranking families. You took a glass of champaign from a butler, then hugged yourself with one arm as you watched people talk and others dance. You wandered around, then found a little spot where you can hide. Levi’s entrance was perfection, but then he was so busy with people wanting him. You watched how beautiful people were acting and how magical it all seemed, but part of you felt so out of place. You downed your drink, then handed it over to a butler. You nibbled your lip as people talked about you and whispered, you were so embarrassed and felt like you didn’t belong at all. You gulped hard, then moved through the crowd to get away as a song you loved played. As the world falls down by David Bowie from the beautiful movie Labyrinth about a King willing to do anything for a woman he loves, but she can’t see that love.

You heard people gasp and whisper more and you pushed your way through. You saw a wall of people in your way, all of them looking behind you at someone. You turned around and locked eyes with Levi in his perfect suit with a robe over one shoulder and a little cape, it was a mix between demon and elvish clothes. “Levi?”

He walked up to you and offered his hand. “Would you do me the greatest honour and dance with me?”

You blushed and looked at his gloved hand, then you took it. “O-Okay.”

He pulled you close, then glided with you across the dancefloor as people watched in awe at the King dancing for the first time with a mysterious girl they’d never seen before. Levi hummed along to the song, then he started singing it to you with his perfect deep voice. You blushed as he sang the words falling in love, it made your heart hammer. It touched your heart and soul that he was singing about his heart and love for you, but part of you thought he didn’t mean it because it was just the song lyrics. You let yourself go and ignored everyone as he got a little faster and spun around with you a lot, you just felt so free and happy with this man.

You blushed and looked around. “Levi?”

He had been gazing you with so much love and care in his eyes the whole time. “Hmm?”

“The songs over.”

“Oh.” He let you go. “I was just caught up in the moment.”

You bowed to him and blushed. “Thank you for the dance my King.”

He walked closer as you backed up a little. “There can be many more.”

You gulped hard and saw a woman was glaring at you. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

Levi frowned. “What’s wrong?”

You backed up and pressed your arms to your chest. “I’m sorry.” You turned and merged into the crowd. “I’m no good.”

The woman who glared at you walked over to Levi. “Levi! I can’t believe it’s taken all this time for us to be together again.”

Levi felt his heart sting as he watched you go. “What?”

“It’s me Harper? I’m a potential bride to you.”

Levi looked down at the woman, then frowned. “I only have one potential bride and she just ran from me.” He looked to where you’d gone and moved through the crowd. “Excuse me? Did you see where that beautiful woman I danced with went?”

The man nodded and pointed. “Out there my King, on the balcony.”

“Thank you.” Levi walked out and felt his heart flutter as he watched you leaning on the wall of the balcony. You looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He said your name. “You look beautiful.”

You looked to him and smiled sadly. “Thank you.”

He walked over to you, then leaned on the wall next to you and overlooked everything. “This kingdom is nice, but it can be cruel.” He sighed. “From what I’ve learned though pain and heartache, sometimes you have to take what you want and not give a shit about others.” He reached over and held your hand, he wasn’t expecting you to return the hold, but you surprised him and entwined your fingers with him. He smiled and kissed the back of your hand. “I don’t care what others say about me being with you or you being with me. I care about you and I love you, so I won’t let anyone stop me.”

You blushed and smiled. “Did you just?”

He blushed and nodded. “Yeah…yeah I did.”

You looked at his hand holding yours, then you looked back to him. “Well, I love you too.”

He pulled you close and against him as he smiled. “Really?”

You nodded. “Yeah, do you mean it?”

“With all my heart and soul.” He cupped the side of your face, then kissed you with a happy hum. “I have an idea.”

You smiled and giggled. “What’s that?”

He picked you up like a bride, then stepped onto the wall. “Do you trust me?”

You linked your arms around his neck and nodded. “With my life.”

He smiled, then jumped off the balcony and flew over the city to a field with no light pollution. He placed you on your feet, then held you close and started dancing with you. “I wanted to show you the stars.”

You looked up and gasped. “Beautiful.”

“I prefer looking at you, but I guess the stars are alright.”

You looked to Levi and giggled. “You and me for forever, right?”

He nodded and kissed you. “That’s right.” He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss taking your breath away. You clung to Levi as he hummed and moaned. He felt you get weak in the legs, so he held you close to him and slowly lowered you down onto the grass floor.

Levi leaned down making you look at him. He licked your neck and moaned in your ear. “So beautiful.” He kissed down your body. “Why do you taste so good?” He felt you shivering in delight. He moved down and stopped by your stomach and sniffed the air. “Tch, so that’s why…” He glanced up at you. “Do you know your cycle?”

You blushed hard, then covered your face up. “O-Of course I do!”

He crawled up your body, your legs either side of his waist. “Is today an important day in that?”

You whined and nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Today’s your dangerous day, isn’t it?”

You peaked at him. “Yes.”

“Lucky me.” He leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “I could just mate with you.”

You pushed Levi off you and hurried through the field away from him. “I-I need to g-go to bed!” You gasped as air rushed around you, then Levi hugged you from behind.

“Such enticing words. It sets a fire inside of me.”

You blushed and looked away, you had to admit, you too were just as needy right now. You wanted Levi, you wanted him badly. “I-I should c-cool off in a shower.”

“Let’s go then.” He shot up into the air, then flew back to the palace and landed on the balcony to his room. “I’d love to see you dripping wet in my shower.”

You pulled from Levi, but he grabbed you. You both fell and landed on the bed, him on top and your front pressed against the bed. “I-If we d-don’t stop L-Levi…there’s…there’s no g-going back.”

Levi licked your exposed shoulder. “I don’t want to stop.” He nipped down and sucked as his hands slid up to your chest. “I want you.”

You whined as you felt the want as well. “L-Levi.”

He bit hard making you moan. “Such sweet moans from an innocent girl.” He slid one hand down, then parted your dress where the slit was. His fingers lightly danced on your heat over your underwear. “Say stop and I will, I won’t force this.”

You gripped the sheets and pressed your face down and shivered. “D…D…”

Levi titled his head and hummed. “Don’t?”

You gulped hard. “Don’t stop.”

He smiled and slipped his hand under your bra and his other under your underwear. He nipped and sucked at your shoulder and all the way to the crook of your neck. “So sweet.” You panted and moaned at his perfect touch; it was like he knew where all your buttons were. “So soft.” He curled a finger into your heat and pressed the right spot making you mewl. “So warm.” He kissed up to your ear as you moved to his touch, this was better than anything you’d felt before, it was almost like the two of you were entwined by red strings of fate. Levi licked your ear, then moaned deeply making you shiver, you had never heard such a sexy deep moan from a man before, it did things to you. “So beautiful.”

You gasped as he pressed two fingers in hard on the right spot. Your whole body shivered in delight. You gripped the sheets tighter and felt the coil tighten perfectly. You squeezed your toes and wriggled under him, then you moaned out as you felt the rush of warmth go through you. You went limp and panted. Levi pulled back, then rolled you over onto your back. Your dress was pushed open at the bottom so your underwear was on show, the top art was pulled down so much he was staring at your boobs in your corset. He saw you holding the end of your dress sleeve to your face, you were pink in the cheeks, head turned to the side and you were panting making your chest heave. He growled at you and licked his fingers, then hummed and moaned at it. Humans were supposed to be divine tasting and feeling, but Levi believed you were undersold, because you were magical. Plus, knowing that you were his made you taste all the more sweeter and addictive.

He ran his finger down your chest and between your boobs. “So delicious.”

You went bright red. “L-Levi.”

He hummed a laugh and leaned over and kissed your forehead. “Don’t be shy.” He ran his finger down your corset and cause and it to burn and break where he touched. Your corset popped open for him “You’re beautiful.”

You gasped. “Levi!”

“Shhh, someone will hear us.”

You bit your lip. “You.”

He pulled at the band of your underwear, then made that burn away too. “So beautiful.”

You squeaked, then pushed your dress down over your heat. “D-Don’t look.”

Levi hummed. “Why not?”

You blushed. “I-I’m not as pretty and umm…well…I’m not like others. Haru didn’t think I was good enough.”

Levi took your hands, entwined his fingers with yours and pressed the either side of your head. “Haru can go fuck himself, you are perfect beyond belief.” He smirked. “You, you’re the one I desire so much and love. I know I first came to you to break you and kill you, but now I want a whole future and life with you.”

Your eyes widened, then you smiled brightly and giggled. You moved your arms up allowing you to yank Levi’s body against you, then you wrapped your arms around him tightly. “I will go anywhere with you. No matter how much I fight it Levi, I know deep down in my heart, I love you.”

Levi gasped, then smiled so sweetly at you and laughed. “Tch, you stupid brat.” He kissed you passionately taking your breath away. “I love you so much. You’re my world.” He kissed down your body making your hum. “May I?”

You blushed and looked away. “Y-Yes.”

He moved down to your legs, then ran his hands along the outside of your thighs. He leaned closer and kissed the inside of your thigh. “So soft.” He smiled against your skin, then lay down. He nipped and kissed up your thigh and closer to your heat making you blush hard. His head moved under your dress, so you couldn’t see his actions. You gasped and moaned as you felt a long lick up your heat. You put one arm over your face, your sleeve hiding you as you panted and moaned. Levi kept licking your heat, then he took your bundle of nerves into his mouth. You arched your back and cried out in pleasure. You covered your mouth with your hands, you didn’t want anyone to hear you were having sex in the King’s bed, when you weren’t even officially out. You squeezed your fists tightly, then cried out in pure bliss into your hands when the surge of pure heaven came. Levi moved from your heat, then licked his lips. He moved your hands from your face and enjoyed your glazed eyes, parted lips and slight panting. “Tch, how can someone look so delicious so easily?”

“Levi.”

He looked away. “Tch. I have to control myself.”

You sat up causing the dress to slip down more and almost exposing your bare chest. “Control? Is it the past?”

He glanced at you. “Tch, brat…”

You welled up. “You’re regretting this, aren’t you?”

He glared at you. “It’s you! I can’t…I can’t resist you.” His shoulders slumped. “I…I don’t want to lose control…I…I don’t want to hurt you…I’m the Demon King and I’m the strongest Demon so far. I’ve killed so many and hurt others, I don’t…I don’t want to hurt you more than I already have.” He looked down to see you pouting, then pulling at his shirt. He grabbed your wrists. “Oi! What are you doing?”

You blushed and welled up. “You’re not the only one here who can’t resist or control themselves!”

His eyes widened, then he leaned closer with a smile. “Does the brat want me?”

You nodded. “You were hurt in the past by a Goddess, I didn’t. I know I will keep questioning things because that’s me, but I also know you take great love and care of me.” You looked up at him with a fierce look. “So, shut up and enjoy my body, okay!” You blushed up slowly, then covered your face with your hands. “Oh god that was embarrassing of me.”

Levi grabbed your hips, then pulled you close so you were kneeling above him. “I’ll enjoy it then and I promise I’ll be gentle.” He let your hips go. “Stay right there, okay?”

You held your arms to your chest and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

He removed his clothes, then placed on demon protection, as demons are very fertile creatures, as well as Goddesses and Gods. He put his wings away, because if he was in his full demon mode he might be a bit too rough with you. He smiled at you. “Fuck you are so cute.”

You giggled. “Well, I’m about to change your mind on me being cute.”

“Oh?”

You slowly pulled your dress off. “I’m all yours Levi.”

He smiled at you. “You’re so sweet.” He clicked his fingers so he was naked before you making you blush hard; he was covered in muscle and scars. You shuffled closer on your knees and pushed Levi back. You nibbled your lip, then took the first move. He held his breath as you rocked your hips against his length, then he groaned and bucked up a little in need. He grabbed your hips, then lifted you up off him. He rasped your name. “Please.” You nodded as you bit your lip, then knelt up for him. He held his length, lined himself with your heat, then lowered you down. You hummed and gripped his wrists. He squeezed your waist. “It’s okay, we’ll be slow.”

You shook your head, then lowered more onto him. It didn’t hurt, far from it. The mark on your neck was vibrating and throbbing in delight at the fact you were finally joining, you were just as excited and thrilled at being with Levi. You hummed in delight at how he stretched you, how he pressed all the right places within you. “Good.” You rocked your hips slowly and felt a surge of pleasure. “So good.” You shifted your legs, then began rocking a little faster against him, with every thrust your legs shuddered. Levi growled at you, he was fighting himself so badly, but he wanted you to stay in control so you could get comfortable with being with him, he didn’t want to scare you. Levi was a demon, every inch of him was a demon and they had strong needs and desires, controlling it was something he had to do for his job, but right now he had to hold back so much. He wanted you, he wanted you so badly. You were still scared that he’d change his mind and hate you, or carry out his promise of destroying you. So, he needed to make sure you were cared for and loved.

You pushed your hands up to his pecs, then began to move up and down on him. You whimpered and cried at the intensity; you weren’t sure if your body was going to be able to take this much pleasure, but you wanted it as much as possible. You dug your nails into his pecs, then hummed as you kept moving. Your legs were shaking from the overpowering sensations in your body. You titled your head to the side a little and exposed your neck, you wanted and needed the mark to be bitten. You were hungry for Levi, you wanted him to ravage you, bite you and claim you as his all night long. You felt like you’d been put into heat by being with him, and Levi too was in a small rut, if this is true, then you couldn’t imagine what Levi would be like in a real demon rut. You just hoped that you didn’t have heats, because the feelings were so overwhelming, and your body was overly sensitive to Levi’s touch and his thrusts.

Levi ran his hands up your body, his eyes locked onto yours and read what you wanted. You couldn’t get your words out a lot of the time, so Levi would simply read you with his eyes. He knew what you wanted him to do, he was happy to do it all for you. He shifted his legs so he was sat back on his legs, which meant he could thrust a lot easier. He licked his mark on the crook of your neck and felt you shiver and enjoyed the little whimper from you. He wrapped his arms around your back as you tangled your fingers in his hair, one hand held one of his horns. He grunted and growled as you tugged at his horn, then he bit down hard on your mark and thrusted up into you. You cried out Levi’s name as you felt your pleasure increase. Your heard was swimming in Levi, your body vibrating for him and your heart throbbing his name. You were drunk of the demon, hopelessly and fully drunk on your love for him.

Levi thrust into you a little faster, he also brought you down on him hard. You couldn’t comprehend what was happening to your body, especially when he was biting so hard onto his mark. He bit a little harder causing your walls to come crashing down again. You cried out and shuddered as the bliss of your climax surged through you. You gripped onto Levi hard and pulled at his horn. He growled at you more, then let go of the mark and licked the wound of some blood. He held you closer and kissed your face all over. You smiled and hummed, then kissed along his ear and nipped the pointed part. You heard a little sweet moan from Levi, like his ears were sensitive. You licked it again and nibbled more making him whimper at you. It seemed that Levi’s demon ears were a little bit of a weak spot for him.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t take the teasing and wanted more, so much more. He held you and turn around, then lay you on the bed. You panted and hummed as you looked up at the love of your life. You both smiled at each other, you could both feel such strong love coming from the other. He leaned down and kissed you lightly as he rocked his hips slowly, with each rock you let out a tiny little moan. He adored every little noise that came from you, because it was all his and you were making those noises for him. You were perfect in his eyes and mind; you were everything to him. He couldn’t believe that he courted someone, that he marked someone, and he loved someone. If anyone told him before he met you that all this would happen, he’d clicked his tongue and call them an annoying liar, yet here he was making love to the most perfect person he’d ever met. You were so sweet, funny, smart, kind, caring, loving, wise and sexy. He felt he was the luckiest person in the underworld, earth and the upperworld. You were no longer this Goddess he wanted dead and suffering, you were this Goddess he wanted to live a fully life with him full of happiness and children.

He tangled his fingers in your hair, as his other hand held your waist. He rocked into you a little faster. He kissed your face all over, as you hummed in happiness. You ran your hands over his back, your fingers lightly touched where his wings come from. He moaned and shivered at the feeling, his wings were buzzing and vibrating for him to let them be released, but if he did, he would be in his full demon form. He wanted to be with you as close to a human as possible, even though it was hard to fight him from being what he really was. He wanted you to have some sense of normal, to be loved the way you’re supposed to be loved. However, he couldn’t help the way you were making him feel, you were making him feel so loved and desired he was close to losing control of himself.

You cupped Levi’s face, you could feel he was holding back on you, like something was bothering him. You brought his face close, you kissed him, then tapped his forehead against yours. You whimpered a little at him. “Levi.” He thrust a little hard at hearing his name on your lips. “Let go.” You hummed as he gripped you a little harder. “Be yourself with me, please. I love you Levi for who you are, don’t be afraid.” Levi panted as he gazed into your beautiful bright eyes, he looked into your soul behind them and saw just how pure it was, it was so mesmerising. He sighed and nodded at you, then allowed his wings to burst from his back. Darkness seemed to frame his whole body; it was just so mesmerising to look up at him as he made love to you. You knew why some people sinned with Demons by just looking at Levi, because he was beyond beautiful. The man looked so handsome and gorgeous beyond belief; he was truly breath-taking. You didn’t understand why there was no other woman in his life before, that you were the first because of how wonderful he was. You smiled. “Perfectly handsome.”

He kissed the palm of your hand. “Thank you.” He felt proud of who he was for the first time in forever, he felt loved and he was no longer ashamed of who he was, no longer filled with hate and anger anymore. He moved his arms from your, then pushed his forearms up to lean either side of your head. He growled at you making you shiver, then he moved a little faster. You gripped at his hips, then bucked and rocked with him. Levi moaned your name, then eyed your bonding mark again. He pounced at your mark, then bit down hard. You whimpered and cried out as you felt intense bliss run through your body. The mark was like a hot line to your heat, like another spot within you to cause you pleasure. It felt even better that you knew the mark meant you were his, there was no way to get rid of the mark, it was there for eternity. You and Levi were linked forever and knowing that made him biting it while rocking into you even more blissful.

You squeezed your toes and gripped his waist. “Levi.” Your sensitivity was high, it was close to becoming too much for your body to take. “Levi…please.” He pulled from the mark, then kissed you roughly. You hummed in delight, everything this man did to you was perfect. You loved the kiss, but you wanted to experience euphoria, you wanted him to push you over the edge one last time for your first time together. Levi gripped the bed sheets tighter into his fist, then moved as fast and as hard as your body could take. You whimpered at him so perfectly, you squeezed around him too only sending him closer to his end. He knew that after this, after being with you he’d be far more protective, possessive and hungry for you. He’d have to get something or see someone to tone it down so he wouldn’t push you away, but for now he revelled in the feeling of you being his, all his and no one else’s.

He moved one hand to your hip, angled them, then rocked into you and made sure his body rubbed against your bundle of nerves. Your legs shook as your body was beginning to lose control. Levi’s movements were getting a little roughly as he chased yours and his end, he was no longer consistent with his trusts, one minute they were really hard, the next they were a little softer. You felt the coil within you tighten up so much, it was just waiting for the right moment. He slammed his hips into you hard, you squeezed him as you felt the surge of pure mind and body melting euphoria. You moaned into the kiss, dug your nails into Levi, your toes curled as your body spasmed. You lost some of your hearing, spots prickled into your vision and everywhere felt hot.

Levi growled and grunted as he felt your body squeeze him loads His wings flapped as they felt the pleasure coming hard. He enjoyed the long and pleasure filled moan you gave into the kiss. He kept moving, gripped the sheets, then pulled from your lips. He bit your bonding mark hard, then felt his release wash over him. He growled, grabbed your hips and pressed hard into you as his wings spread out wide and a shiver wave went down his wings. He panted a moment as he felt his pleasure slowly throb. He pulled from your neck, then licked the wound delicately as he enjoyed the last bit of his bliss in him buzz away. He smiled as he felt your fingers lightly dance over his skin. He kissed your jawline, then felt his wings slowly fold up against him like normal. He was just so happy you were his, that you gave yourself fully to him.

He kissed you lightly and hummed. “Are you okay?”

You blushed and nodded. “I’m perfect.”

“Sorry we moved so fast.”

You shook your head. “I don’t regret it, in fact Levi…I want more.”

Levi kissed you over and over. “Well, I’m happy to make that wish come true.”

You were lightly sleeping with part of you lying on a warm body and the other on what seemed to be a bed of feathers. You sighed and woke up to find you were naked and half lying on Levi and your other half was on one of Levi’s wings. You gasped. “I’m so sorry Levi.”

He moaned and pulled you back down. “Don’t go.”

“But I’m heavy and I’m lying on your wing.”

He wrapped his wings around you and hum. “You’re not heavy at all. I like feeling your body on my sensitive feathers.” He brushed his wing against your skin. “It feels so good.”

You whined a little. “Could I at least put on some clothes?”

“Not allowed.”

You pushed yourself up a little. “But Levi.”

He pulled you back down again. “No buts, unless it is your butt.” He grabbed yours making you squeal. “So perfect.”

You pulled from Levi and stumbled out od bed. “Y-You have work to do.” You pulled on your underwear, then grabbed a large thick to the floor robe and wrapped it around you. You were completely swallowed up by it and the ties in the middle just about held it together. “Erwin is probably expecting you and well…” You gulped as Levi slipped out of bed, then walked towards you slowly. “You need to be a King before you are a boyfriend.”

He pulled at the ties and opened your robe, then he slipped his hand along your waist and kissed you with a happy hum stopping you from talking. “I am your servant before I am anything.” He swayed with you. “My Queen.”

You blushed and turned your head away from him. “Could you at least put something on?”

He raised a brow. “Tch, my naked body bothering you now?”

You blushed. “It’s distracting.”

He kissed the end of your nose, then went to his closet and pulled on tight boxers. “How about this?”

“Robe too.”

He sighed and pulled one on. “Really?”

You pulled yours around you again then smiled when you smelt Levi’s scent all over it. You jumped when Levi said your name right in your ear. You gulped. “It’s because your muscles.”

“Are distracting?”

You nodded. “A little.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I’m glad you see me in that way.”

You sighed. “You keep making me a mess Levi.”

He held your hands and pulled you along to the bed. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“I can’t imagine it’s much.”

He took your hand and placed it on his chest so you could feel his racing heart. “I’m always nervous around you.”

You blushed and smiled. “Wow…it’s really racing, huh?”

He smiled and nodded. “Always.” He picked you up, then flew backwards and landed on his back on the bed. He pulled the covers up a little, then he wrapped his wings around you and him. He let out a long sigh, then squeezed you in his arms. “Perfect.”

You lifted your head up a little and looked around at his protective wings around you. “Doesn’t this ache your wings?”

“No, not at all.”

You hummed. “Don’t you have work to do with Erwin? Besides, I should be in the Queen’s room.”

Levi kissed your forehead with a happy hum. “I think we should have breakfast in here by the fire.”

“Levi, you’re not listening.”

“Waffles.”

You pouted and leaned on his chest and growled. “Leviiii.”

He looked to you causing his gaze to soften. “You look so fucking beautiful.”

You flushed bright red, then pressed your face against his robes and whined. “Stooop.”

He rubbed your back and kissed the top of your head. “You really can’t take compliments, can you?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He hummed a laugh. “Makes you all the more sweeter.”

You sighed and melted against Levi. “I love you so much.”

He lifted your head and kissed you. He went to speak, but was stopped by a growl from your tummy. He tilted his head and hummed. “Hungry?”

You sat up on him and straddled him. You covered your face with both your hands. “That was so embarrassing.”

He opened his wings and sat up and ran his hands up your sides. “Shh, it’s okay. I thought it was adorable.” He pulled your hands from your face. “Let’s get you fed, yeah?”

You nodded shyly with a pouted. “Okay…sorry I ruined our morning.”

He kissed you and hummed. “You didn’t, you made it so much sweeter.” He lifted you off him. “Save that position for next time, it was fun before.”

You flopped onto the bed and whined as you kicked your legs. “Stupid Levi.”

He slapped your bum hard, then jumped off the bed and left his room to talk to the staff. They blushed as he spoke because his robe was slightly open showing his muscle, and he was covered in little love bites from you. He bowed to them, then stopped and looked back. “One last thing, make sure it’s a lot of waffles and sides, okay? I took a lot of energy from my love and she needs to refuel. Also, inform Erwin that I am having the day off.”

The butler bowed. “Yes, my King.”

Levi went back into his room to see you exploring. “What are you doing?”

You blushed. “Looking.”

He walked over to you and kissed you as he pulled you close by your waist. “Curious little brat, aren’t we?”

You nodded. “I just want to investigate the room of the King.”

He hummed and hugged you, then saw you blush as a staff member came in and started the fire. “Ignore them brat and focus on me.”

You grabbed the edges of Levi’s robe and hid more. “But I’m covered in marks by you.”

Levi lifted your head up. “And they’re beautiful.”

You smiled. “You think everything about me is beautiful.”

“I do.” He looked to the staff member as they went to leave. “Thank you for your help.”

The staff bowed. “Pleasure to help you both. I look forward to welcoming your little one into the palace soon.”

You blushed bright red as he left. “L-Little one?”

Levi hummed. “He’s talking about us having a ba-.”

You covered his mouth with your hands. “Shhh!” You looked over to the door as the staff came in and set up breakfast. “I ahh…thank you!” You watched them giggle and leave, then you glanced at Levi. You pulled your hands away when he licked your hands. “Hey, weirdo.”

He looked you over and hummed. “I love this robe on you.”

You turned your back on him and walked to the table with food. “Thought you didn’t want me to wear clothes?”

He held you from behind and slipped his hand into your robe, then massaged your left breast. “Easy access.”

You gasped, then slapped his hand making him retreat. “Breakfast Levi.”

He rubbed his hand and sat in his chair, then he growled at you. “Tch, damn brat being rude with hitting me when I’m trying to make her feel good.”

You picked up some waffles, then put cream, chocolate sauce and strawberries on and started eating. You hummed and smiled. “Stop pouting and eat.” You gulped. “Anyway, why am I so hungry? I don’t usually eat this much.”

Levi sipped his eat. “Because I drained you of energy while we spent the night rolling around in my bed.”

You blushed a little. “You did what?”

He ate some of your waffles and hummed. “It’s a natural thing Demons do, same for angels. During sex with anyone, we take strength and power from them to make us stronger.”

You frowned. “Wait, so sex makes you stronger?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You blushed. “So, me being a Goddess is a gold mine?”

He thought about it and nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.” He glared at you. “Tch, don’t you dare think that about us brat, got it? I love having sex with you because I love you.” He leaned over and held your hands. “I want to make love to you so you can feel pure ecstasy and feel my love for you, not because I want any power.”

You smiled and squeezed his hands. “Thank you, but I didn’t think you were using me.”

He smiled. “Good. This power thing is an unfortunate side effect though.” He pointed at your food. “All you need to do to get energy back is eat.”

You smiled and picked up a strawberry with cream and chocolate on, then offered it to Levi. “So, you just make me sleepy and tired.”

“I do.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “You don’t need me to drain me to do that. The number of times you made me see stars was enough to make me tired.”

Levi ate the strawberry, then licked your fingers. “I’m glad. You know, I’m sure I made you feel good with just my fingers and my tongue alone.”

You poked his nose. “Don’t.”

He nipped your finger, then swiped his tongue over the tip of it. He pulled his mouth away. “I can’t help myself when I’m with you.” He hummed. “Now about that baby comment.”

You shoved a load of waffle in his mouth. “Eat up!”

He growled at you. “Tch, oi brat! You can’t silence me with food.”

“Fine.” You flashed him your boobs. “How about this?”

Levi stared at your chest, then watched your close up your robe. “I’ll behave.”

You smiled. “Good.” You ate more. “To think a person like me could tame the Demon King.”

Levi smiled and leaned his cheek on his hand. “All you need to do is say the word and I’ll do anything for you.”

You blushed and shuffled your seat closer to him, then snuggled up to him. “Me too Levi, I’ll do anything for you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

You walked around the palace as Levi worked. You just wanted to get used to the place, seeing as you were going to be living here. You were due to have a video call later with Karasu to finalise the last touches to the sales of the chocolate, then you were done with your job. You kind of missed going, but the place had been nothing but trouble with your self-worth. You wanted to move on with your life, live a better life and mainly live it with Levi and have a family. You were worried though about Haru coming back and causing trouble, as well as how people saw you. You knew some people might hate you being with Levi, mainly because you were a Goddess in training. Plus, you were born a human too, which a lot of demons and angels saw humans as weak.

You pushed opened a door and sighed, then stopped when you realised what room it was. You slipped inside and smiled at the paintings of past Kings and Queens everywhere. You stopped in front of a painting of a woman who looked like a female Levi. You leaned close to the name panel. “Kuchel Ackerman.” You looked up at her. “You must be Levi’s mum…pleasure.” You looked to the two thrones for the King and Queen, then back at Kuchel. “You have a wonderful son, you really do.” You sighed and felt your heart sting. “I’m sorry my power caused you to die. I wished I could have met you, and I wish Levi had you longer than he did.”

“Tch, cute.”

You jumped and turned to face Levi. “Levi! You scared me.”

He walked over and stood next to you, then looked up at the painting. “Thank you for what you said.”

You smiled and looked at Kuchel. “She was gorgeous.”

Levi looked at you and hummed. “She would have loved you.”

You blushed and looked at Levi. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He turned and held your hips, then pulled you close and kissed you. “I look forward to seeing a painting of you on the wall.”

You giggled. “Knowing you, you’d want me to have very little on.”

He purred and nipped your neck. “A private one, yes.”

“Why have a painting, when you can have the real thing?”

He bopped your nose. “This is why you’re the smart one.”

You smiled and nipped his finger. “Yes.” You pulled from him and walked to the thrones and hummed. “I like how they are on the same level, but the Queen’s one is prettier.”

Levi touched the Queen’s throne. “Yeah, it is.”

You sat in Levi’s throne and smiled. “Ah, but I think I look best here.”

Levi knelt in front of you. “My Queen.”

You blushed and giggled. “Leviii…”

He took your hand and kissed the back of it. “You are perfection. I worship the ground you walk on.”

“Get up Levi.”

He ran his hands along your thighs, then kissed your tummy. He looked up at you and smiled. “I think this is a nice position.”

You blushed. “Levi, don’t do what I think you’re going to do.”

He pushed your dress up and parted your legs. “I’m not doing anything.”

You stopped Levi’s head from travelling close by squeezed it between your thighs. “No Levi.”

He growled. “This is how I want to die, being squeezed between your thighs.”

You pushed Levi back and laughed. “Don’t be rude.”

He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to you, then smiled. “I wanna eat.”

You blushed, then got up and hurried away and grabbed the door handle. “Don’t make faces like that at me and just say something like that so casually.”

Levi slammed his hand against the door and closed it. He pressed his front against your back making you clench up and whine. “Do I make you…” He ran his hand down the front of your dress to your heat. “Nervous?”

You nodded shyly. “Of course I am, you make me very nervous.” You turned to face Levi. “It’s not fair. Why can’t you be a blushing mess like you make me?”

Levi sighed. “You don’t get it, do you?”

You shook your head. “No, probably not.”

He pulled back and ruffled your hair. “You do so many things that make me a mess. When I wake up next to you, you look so fuckin adorable I can’t help but blush. When you talk about different things, I just feel my heart hammering because you get so passionate. When you hum and sing like no one is watching, it’s just so cute! You do innocent things, like wear clothes falling off of you, or that thing you do where you lift the collar of your top up to your lips. You don’t realise how much you shake my heart.”

You tilted your head in thought, then you smiled and lifted your sleeve up a little to hide your smile and blush. “Really?”

“See? You’re doing it now.”

You flapped your long sleeves. “I don’t know what I’m doing! I’m just being me.”

He growled at you. “That’s it! You’re mine!”

You screamed and ran down the hall past everyone. You skidded by the stairs, then saw Erwin down another hall going to the meeting room. You gasped, then ran down to him. “ERWIN!”

Erwin jumped and turned to you and said your name. “Woah, what’s going on?”

You grabbed his arms. “He’s gonna eat me!”

He frowned. “Huh?” He saw Levi and pulled you behind him to protect you. “Woah! Levi, slow down!”

Levi skidded to a stop and growled and paced like a lion. “Give her too me. Come here brat, let me play.”

You squeaked and clung to Erwin’s back. “Please help.”

Erwin sighed. “Levi, she is still human so she can’t catch up with your ruts.”

You peaked at Levi. “Rut?”

Erwin hummed. “I was wondering when one would happen.” He let out a long sigh. “Best thing to do is get Hange to give you some suppressants and make sure you’re distracted.”

Levi eyed you. “Just let me have her for a few hours.”

“Levi, work.”

Levi groaned. “Tch, this is worse than not being able to shit.”

You smiled and waved at Levi from behind Erwin. “Be good and work hard.”

“You better be ready for me when I’m done.”

You blushed. “Levi!”

Erwin grabbed Levi’s arm and pulled him along. “Come on.”

You shivered as Levi kept his eyes on you the whole time. You fanned yourself, then hurried around the halls until you found Hange. “Hange? Could we talk?”

She grinned and said your name. “Hello beautiful! How can I help you?”

You sat down and sighed. “Do Goddesses have heats?”

She frowned and sat. “Not that I know of, but they have times where they are most fertile and release this pheromone in order to attract their lover. Why you ask?”

You blushed. “Levi is kind of in a rut.”

She gasped. “I must see!”

You grabbed her wrist before she could run. “Noooo!”

She pouted. “Come on, let me see.”

“Just…” You sighed. “Just explain what he’s going through. All I’ve known is for animals to go into ruts and heats.”

She sat down and smiled. “Well, demons and angels do too. It’s this strong desire to mate to pass on their genes and to concur. It’s a deep-seated thing within us to multiple as much as possible, so we go through these phases to enforce this. Same goes for your kind. Gods and Goddesses become very fertile to do that same thing, they want to pass on their genes.”

You sat back and sighed. “Right…okay…so what do I do?”

She smiled. “It’s simple.”

You sat up and lit up. “Yeah?”

She nodded and handed you a drink. “You fuck his brains out.”

You coughed and choked on your drink. “Hange!”

She laughed. “What!? It’s true.” She shuffled closer. “So, tell me what’s he like in bed? I’ve known that man for years and I am so curious!”

You blushed and gulped. “Ah well…all I can say is I umm…” You leaned closer. “Multiple and many orgasms.”

She gasped. “Noooo! He’s that good?”

You nodded. “Very. You know people say he has a dirty mouth? Well, he knows how to use it, if you know what I mean.”

She clapped her hands and squealed. “Yes! So, the main event?”

You groaned and blushed more. “He’s very skilled, has a lot of stamina and is just a God.”

She smirked and put her hands together. “Tell me when.”

You watched her, then blushed. “Stop.”

She looked down. “The short bastard! Who knew he was packing? I’m impressed.” She frowned. “Wait, did it hurt?”

You pulled a face a little. “It hurt a little at first, but then after adjusting for a few seconds it’s amazing. Besides, I think my body has adjusted to being with him, if that makes sense?”

She nodded. “You have regular sex with him, so your body is ready for it.”

You groaned and rubbed your face. “This doesn’t get back to Levi, okay?”

She winked at you. “You got it.”

“I mean it Hange, he’ll murder you.”

She laughed. “I know! I know…” She hummed a little. “Anyway! I have some meds for you to take to help you get ready to be a Goddess.”

You stood up and took some from her. “Thanks.”

She smiled. “No problem. Remember, we start tomorrow. Now off you go, you have a call.” She waved bye to you, then slipped down the hall to where Levi was working. She peaked around the door. “Levi?”

Levi glared at her. “Tch, what?”

She smiled a little. “I need to have a word, its medical about your lover.”

Levi shot up and hurried over. “Erwin we’ll talk later.”

Erwin hummed a laugh. “Alright. I’ll go help.” He said your name. “I can imagine she needs assistance with her call.”

Hange led Levi to her little lab, then searched around and found what she was looking for. “Now, I promised her I wouldn’t tell her I know about you two in the bedroom.”

Levi frowned. “She talked to you about that? Was I not good?” His eyes widened. “Did I hurt her?”

She sat down opposite him and shook her head. “No, no you are tens across the board with satisfying her, trust me. She’s very, very happy. Well, more than that. I just want to give you a little boost with her.”

He sighed and ruffled his hair. “Boost?”

She nodded and handed him a little jar. “Well, I know it’s embarrassing, but I am the resident doctor so I have to talk about these things.”

He hummed and studied the jar. “Right.”

“Basically, you are on the umm…large size.”

Levi eyed her. “Tch, watch it.”

She held her hands out. “Hear me out.”

He sighed. “Tch, fine.”

“Well, sometimes that for a woman can bring some discomfort in the beginning of making love.”

He leaned forwards and rubbed his mouth with his hand. “I’ve been making her uncomfortable?”

She frowned. “No, no, that’s not what I mean.” She sighed. “How can I put this across without offending you. Umm…what I mean is, it’s an odd sensation for a woman and can be a bit of a stretch. It can be even more of issue if you brush past a certain part within her, she will automatically clench up, right?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, she does.”

She smiled. “Kudos Levi. Anyway, clenching around someone that’s already big can be…”

“It can add to the slight discomfort, I understand.”

“Good.” She hummed a laugh. “I’m glad you do.” She pointed to the jar. “That stuff can help with her feeling less comfort. You won’t need to use it all the time, just the first few times you are being intimate with each other and her body adjusts to yours. Make sense?”

Levi frowned. “We’ve been very active though.”

She laughed and hummed. “I know, but it still takes some time, okay? Besides, this stuff is great fun. This stuff cools her body, adds a tingle effect and makes her like a demon in heat.”

“How much?”

Hange frowned. “Huh?”

Levi looked up at her. “How much do I use?”

“Ohh! Only a little Levi, tiny bit on your finger, if you use more she will be in heat for too long and she’ll be starving for you, if you know what I mean.”

Levi hummed and played with the jar. “That so.”

“I mean it Levi, don’t use more than needed. It’ll be unbearable for her. It’ll be like this burning ache that can’t be fixed.”

He looked up at Hange. “I’ll be good, promise.”

You stood in the back garden of the palace and whined as you watched Hange and Mike set up a magic circle, as well as drinks and potions. You let out a long sigh as you thought about your chat with Karasu and Erwin. Karasu wasn’t happy you were leaving work, so you offered for him to visit and got Erwin’s permission, but you had yet to tell Levi. You’d made Karasu promise to come after you’d accepted your role as Goddess, but you had to admit you were nervous about this all. You wanted Levi here, but he was busy out and about in his Kingdom with Erwin. Plus, Hange and Mike hadn’t told him that today was the day that you’d embrace who you really were.

Hange made you jump as she held your hand. “Hey, sorry I made you jump. We’re ready.”

You hugged her tightly. “I’m scared.”

She gave you a squeeze. “I know sweetheart, I know, but you’ve got to do this. If you don’t, then you will grow old and Levi will lose you.”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

She pulled you along into the circle, then handed you a drink. “Drink this, then me and Mike will say the spell.”

You nodded. “Why is Mike here?”

“Just in case you become violent.”

You looked at the drink and hummed. “Right.”

“I don’t think you will.”

You smiled at her. “Thanks.”

She ruffled your hair. “Good luck.”

You nodded and waited for her to leave the circle of large stones, flowers and incense. You swirled the drink, then downed it and gasped after. You frowned when not much happened, then things started to glow. You dropped the cup, then rubbed your eyes trying to get rid of the weird light glare around everything. You walked around in your circle watching light dance around you, then you saw darkness too. You caught some of the dark and light, then watched it spiral around your arms. You smiled as you watched the lights dance. Wind rushed around you and lifted up to the sky. Your eyes widened as you felt like you could see and hear everything, but it wasn’t overwhelming. You could feel the unbalance in the world and knew how to fix it. You felt life around you, it was strong at first, but then it began to fade so it wasn’t too much for you. A long white and black dress wrapped around your body that seemed to flow like water. A headpiece half black and white appeared on your head. You were both life and death now.

You frowned when you heard something coming closer, like tiny little pants and feet. You turned and knelt down in the grass and smiled when you saw a small little red tricorn hat with a feather get closer. You reached out and watched a little harvest mouse wearing a long royal coat that was red and open with black around the large cuffs and down the middle where the ties were. It was a coat like a prince would wear or pirate and it took everything in you not to squeal in delight. On its side was a little brown satchel bag too. You smiled at it. “Hello.”

The mouse took its hat off, bowed, then wiggled its nose. “Greetings my Goddess, I have been waiting for you! You seem much better than my old master, a much kinder and loving soul.”

You gasped and tickled his tummy making him hum a laugh. “So cute.” You introduced yourself. “What may I call you?”

“I am Osias milady, which means my strength comes from God, which is you.”

You smiled. “Well, I am honoured.”

He bowed again. “Honour is all mine.”

You tilted your head. “So, you must be my helper, right?”

He nodded. “Indeed milady. I am here to serve you. I, and my soldiers, all carry souls backwards and forwards by your command. We also help you communicate with your reapers.”

You smiled and bopped his cute little pink nose. “Well, aren’t you the best thing ever. I can’t thank you enough for working so hard in my absence, but I’m here and I am new to this, but I swear I will work hard.”

He smiled a little and wiggled his nose. “Oh, I have no doubt in my mind milady. I carry souls, so I know them well and I can see yours is beyond pure. I think you will be the last Goddess to command us, because you will be the best ever.” He bowed to you. “I am your humble servant and guide.”

You kissed the top of his little head and giggled at his little blush. “Thank you.” You stood up and put him on your shoulder. “Am I the only one who can see and hear you?”

“No, others can see and hear me, but only when I am near you. You are a catalyst for me of sorts.”

You left the circle. “You’re a smart one Osias, well I should call you Sir Osias.”

He popped his hat back on and blushed. “Thank you for the title milady, I shall wear it with pride!”

You hummed a laugh, the walked up to Hange and Mike. “Hange, Mike, I would like you both to meet Sir Osias.”

Hange leaned closer and gasped. “So cute.”

Osias bowed. “Pleasure to meet you both.”

Mike sniffed him. “Interesting smell.”

“That would be the souls you can smell.”

“Hmm, must be a hard job.”

He laughed lightly. “It was, but I know that milady here will make everything so much better.”

You grinned. “Isn’t he the best?”

“You flatter me.” He cleared his throat. “Milady?”

You offered your hand and let him step on, then you looked at him. “Yes?”

“I will talk to the head reaper and request for them to visit you. I can imagine you’d want to be well informed about everything, as well as get to work.”

You nodded. “Thank you, that’s wonderful of you.”

He tipped his hat to you. “Pleasure milady. I truly look forward to working together. Could you?”

You gasped. “Oh, sure.” You knelt down, then lowered your hand into the grass and watched him hop off your hand. “Is there anything else I can do?”

He looked to you. “Select a room to be your office, you will need a space to work.”

“Will do. Sir Osias. You know, I’m so very grateful for you already. You are a gift. A knight in shining armour.”

He blushed a little and fiddled with the strap of his bag. “Bless you milady.” He cleared his throat and stood up straight. “I will be off and will return to you once I have everything in order.”

You fussed his soft chest with your finger. “Don’t push yourself Sir Osias, take plenty of breaks.”

He smiled at you. “I will milady.” He took your finger and kissed it, like he was kissing the back of your hand making you giggle. “See you soon.”

“Bye Sir Osias.” You waved as he ran off then disappeared through a little portal. “He is the sweetest.”

Hange sat in front of you, then checked your vitals. “You seem well…nothing wrong no things out of order. How are you feeling?”

You frowned. “Eyesight is a little weird.”

She looked into your eyes. “Look like everything is breathing and has a life force?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s just the drink I gave you.” She sat back and smiled. “Allows you to connect with nature. It’ll fade away, but basically you’re on drugs.”

You lay back in the grass. “It’s cool.”

Hange lay next to you and Mike on your other side. Hange sighed. “It is.”

“So, why did I drink it?”

“Breaks all your walls down. Which meant.”

You gasped. “My wall against the Goddess was broken.”

She patted your arm. “You got it. This is not the drink for people with something bad in them.”

You looked to Mike. “This why you were here?”

He nodded. “Just to make sure there was nothing dark within you, but we had no doubt in our minds /you were good to the core.”

You smiled. “Thanks, both of you. So…this get up permanent?”

Hange laughed. “I love it, but nah you can wear it on and off whenever. Just click your fingers and what not.”

You looked at your hand. “Cool…I’ll do it when I’m not high.”

“Good choice.”

You sat at your desk looking at papers with people souls on, you had to choose if the soul could be born, or if someone who was on death’s door should be welcomed. It wasn’t too bad, you just had to read about the person, then use your ability to read the soul. The best part of your job was having Sir Osias, he was always helping and so friendly. There was also the top reaper helping you. Dagmar was the best thing in your life, she was so smart, so kind, understanding, funny and very excited to be working with you. You looked over a soul, this one was a difficult one, but you had two wonderful helpers to help you make a choice. You reached over to Osias and fussed his chest with your finger making him happy.

You gasped when you decided. “Rebirth! I’ve decided.”

Dagmar laughed and took the papers. “I’ll get a reaper on this.” She rang her bell causing a door to appear. “I will get this actioned right away.”

You waved to her and watched the door open, then close causing it to disappear. You looked to Osias. “Do you think I’m doing okay?”

He nodded. “Of course, milady. This week you’ve started work balance has come to the world. You are fare and kind.” He hopped across your desk, then tapped his hat on the desk causing scales to appear. “You can see how balanced it is.”

You tapped them and smiled. “I’m glad I’m doing my job well.”

“Of course, you are.”

You leaned on the desk and smiled at him. “Thank you.” You looked up to your door as someone lightly knocked. “Come in.”

Levi opened your door and cleared his throat. “Are you free?”

You looked to Osias. “I could have a break, right Sir Osias?”

Osias bowed. “Yes, milady.”

Levi walked in with a tray with tea, snacks and even a small little set for Osias. “I’ve brought food and drink.” He placed it down on your desk, then set up a little tea set of Osias. “For you, Sir Osias.”

Osias sniffed the air, then looked at his little set up. “I am most grateful for this my King.”

“Well, you are helping out so much and being very kind to the brat, so I want to reward you as much as possible. You’re welcome to stay here as well. I’ve got a little home set up for you should you want to?”

Osias welled up. “Thank you…thank you so much…I…I am lost for words.”

You smiled and picked him up. “Come see.”

Levi opened the door. “We worked together on designing it.” He led the way down the hall. “It’s so you don’t have to jump through worlds so much, because I can imagine it’s tiring.”

Osias fiddled with his little hat. “It can be, but I do not wish to upset anyone.”

You petted his little head. “It doesn’t upset us. You should take care of yourself, okay?”

Levi opened the door to a bedroom, then walked over to a large doll house and opened the front of it, so you could see all the floors. “This is it.”

You lowered Osias down. “You have a bed, a library with books in that I had your soldiers collect for me from your world.”

He dropped his little hat, his nose twitched loads and a tear rolled down his cheek. “Thank you.” He turned to you and Levi. “Thank you so much. I am so grateful to you. I’ve never had anything like this before. The old Goddess would never…you’re wonderful. Both of you are.”

You hummed a laugh. “You’re welcome.”

Levi put his arm around you. “The front door works, but we can take the front off so we can add things and fix things.”

You bowed to him. “We’ll let you get settled in.” You watched him walk inside, then you closed the front of the home. “Have the rest of the day off.”

Levi waved to him, then held your hand and pulled you out of the room. He pressed you against the hall wall, then growled. “You have time for me now?”

You giggled. “Maybe.”

He purred and kissed your neck loads, then he licked your make. “Play with me.” He ran his hand up yours dress and pulled to reach your heat. “I was hoping we’d use that gel again.”

You blushed hard. “Th-that stuff is…well…”

He kissed you and hummed. “Good, right?”

You nodded. “Very.”

He kissed you again, then pulled from your lips and looked down the hall at Erwin. “What?”

Erwin cleared his throat. “I hate to break this nice moment, but I need a word Levi.”

Levi let you go, then pressed his hands on the wall either side of your head. “Can it wait?”

Erwin walked closer. “The nobles of this kingdom are butting in and the politicians. It seems they’re holding a bridal party.”

You frowned. “Bridal party?”

Erwin nodded. “Yes, seems they are wanting Levi to marry and are gathering a lot of women together as brides.”

Levi rubbed your cheek. “Have you been invited?”

You shook your head. “No, this is the first time I’ve heard of this.”

Levi pulled away and turned to Erwin. “Then cancel it.”

Erwin waved papers at Levi. “That’s the problem Levi, they won’t listen to me. So, you need to come with me and get this sorted.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “Wait in bed for me, I shouldn’t be long.”

You sighed. “Levi, this seems like it’s going to be an issue.”

Erwin nodded. “She’s right, it is. You know what they’re like. Now you’re back for good, they desperately want you to get married and have children to pass on the bloodline. They won’t stop until they achieve this.”

Levi hummed, then picked you up with his arm under your bum making you squeak. “I have an idea.”

“Levi, please don’t get violent.”

“I won’t.”

You looked down at Levi. “Think about what you’re doing Levi.”

He squeezed his arm around you. “I know what I’m doing.” He walked out of the palace and down the steps, then hurried past people shocked the King was carrying a woman with Erwin running behind. “This won’t take long.”

Erwin bowed to people as you went. “Sorry, the King just likes his girlfriend a lot.” He caught up with Levi. “As your advisor, I advise against whatever it is you’re planning.”

“I’m not going to hurt anyone.”

Erwin raised a brow. “Are you sure?”

Levi nodded. “I won’t hurt anyone, promise.” He kicked open the double doors of the hall, then walked in to see politicians talking, then stopped to look at Levi. Levi cleared his throat. “I’ve been informed that you lot are trying to get me married off.”

The head walked over to Levi. “My King, we’re just trying to make you happy.”

“Tch, happy? You didn’t even ask what I wanted.” He bounced you. “See this woman in my arms? This woman is the love of my life. I am marrying her.”

You blushed and looked down at Levi. “What?”

Levi lowered you down onto your feet. “I mean it. I want you to be my Queen. Will you?”

The politician blushed. “You…you have someone? We didn’t know.”

Erwin smiled. “Levi keeps her very close.”

Levi knelt in front of you. “So, what do you say?”

You blushed hard, then nodded shyly. “Y-Yes.” You smiled. “Yes, I’d love to.”

Levi shot up and hugged you, then spun you around as he cheered and the politicians did. “You’ve made me the happiest demon in the whole world.”

You patted him. “Put me down you goof.”

He did, then he pulled you close and kissed you with a happy hum. “My love, life and world.”

You giggled. “Can we go? I can’t take anymore embarrassment.”

Levi hugged you close and looked at the head politician. “So, do you approve?”

He smiled and nodded. “I do approve.”

“Even if she’s a Goddess?”

His eyes widened. “Even better! The most powerful couple we’ve ever seen. We should get a plan going right away.”

Erwin smiled. “I will begin planning, don’t worry. As for now, Levi, take your fiancé home.”

Levi scooped you up. “With pleasure.”

Erwin watched you and Levi leave, then the bowed to the men and women. “Thank you for accepting them.”

The leader smiled. “Well, it’s not something we expected. King Levi in love…it’s a shock, but I’m glad.”

“I better deal with this, see you soon.”

The leader bowed, then turned to the room. “Guess that’s the end of today’s meetings. Thank you all for coming.”

The room cleared except for one man, Siegfried. He was a bit of a small fry, but he had some power. He left the room and walked down a few alleyways and into a building. He knocked on the door in the right way causing it to open. He walked in then bowed to a woman in a chair. “My Goddess.” He dropped to her knees, then took her hand and kissed it. “I bring news.”

She hummed and smiled. “It better be good.”

He shook his head. “No. I’m afraid not Amara.”

She clenched her jaw. “Speak.”

“The human who has your powers? She’s embraced them.”

She slammed her fist on the chair. “What?”

Siegfried flinched. “That’s not all.”

“What else?”

Siegfried gulped and felt scared. “She is to wed the Demon King, who is the son of the woman who took your lover.”

She gritted her teeth, then launched herself at Siegfried. She grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall. “Listen here you little shit! I didn’t suffer in the afterlife only to be brought back and lose everything I want.”

Siegfried gasped. “I know Amara, I was the one who went there and collected your soul.”

She snarled. “King Levi is mine. I will forgive him for looking like his mother, but he has his father within him and that’s who I loved. She has my power and thinks she can take what’s mine.” She dropped Siegfried and walked around and sigh. “I bet that damn mouse Osias is enjoying himself. I know that Dagmar is happy I’m gone.”

Siegfried coughed and rubbed his neck. “What do we do?”

She turned to him and walked closer, then lifted his head up. “We will do what we do best. I will take back what is mine. I’ll rip my power from her body, then make her watch as I take Levi from her as my own. It’s really that simple.”

“Yes, Goddess Amara.”


	7. Chapter 7

You walked out and stepped up on the little stool, then looked at yourself in the mirror in a wedding dress. You hummed, then looked to Hange. “I’m not sure about this one.”

Hange looked around. “Well, what kind do you want?”

You sighed. “I was thinking traditional demon wedding dress, you know for Levi?”

She smiled and helped you out of your dress, then wrapped you up in a wraparound white dress, then added some layers too it. It was off the shoulder and had a perfect long cape at the back. The sleeves were long hiding your hands and arms, making your skin all the more tempting for Levi. Hange put your hair up, then did simple makeup and red lips on you. She placed a cute little trinket on a thread in your hair, then stepped back. “Wow.”

You walked to the stool and stepped up, then your heart stopped as you looked like a perfect doll. “I…you…” You welled up and smiled. “It’s perfect.

Hange stood at your side. “You look like a Queen.” She reached up and dabbed your tears away. “I know Levi will love this.” She offered her hand and helped your down. “He’ll be stunned.”

You smiled and blushed. “When is the wedding? No one has told when, just that I am.”

“Few days. They like to get it done quickly. I hope that’s okay?”

You nodded and looked at yourself again and sighed. “I really like this.” You giggled. “Kind of want to never take it off.”

“Well, you have to take it off.” She led you to the wedding dresses. “You don’t want Levi seeing you before the wedding in your dress, right?”

You hummed. “Right.”

Hange took your things off and left you in a corset and underwear. “How about I put you in another traditional dress?”

You nodded. “Please.”

She wrapped you up in a long thick robe that was dark green with gold flecks in. It was low cut, as well as a slit at the front to show off your legs if you hurried. She put your hair down, then styled it a little and smiled. “You look so hot. The sexiest Queen ever.”

You blushed. “Oh, no, no.”

“Yes.” She winked at you. “Come on, let’s inform the boys all your stuff has been decided.”

You walked with her and slipped your hands down, then realised your dress had pockets. “Woah! I have pockets!”

She laughed. “Of course! Every Queen needs them.”

“I can put so many snacks in here.”

“Damn right!”

You laughed with her, then stopped by the front doors to see Karasu. “Karasu?”

He smiled at you. “Hey little dove!” He walked closer. “Look at you. Wow.”

You blushed. “Thank you.”

“I came to let you know the advert has gone down a treat.”

You hugged him and squealed. “Yay!”

He hummed a laugh and squeezed you back. “It’s wonderful news, isn’t it?”

You pulled back and laughed. “This has made my perfect day even better! Thank you.”

He sighed. “Now I have to ruin your day.”

You frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Haru.”

You gulped and felt a shiver run through you. “Right…what about him?”

“He umm…” He looked behind him, then back at you. “He’s fixing to come here. He came to me as he heard me and you had worked together. He got a little verbally aggressive with me, the demanded you and Levi. I told him you’d left the city with Levi. He is here for Levi.”

You sighed. “Does he ever give up?”

“I’m guessing he’s thinking that you two are just on break.”

You shook your head. “Stupid.”

“True.” He hummed a laugh. “Man needs a smack.”

You looked down the hall. “I guess I need to let Levi know.” You looked back at Karasu. “Thank you for telling me.” You smiled. “I really appreciate it.”

He smiled. “I can inform Levi. I know he’s not keen on me because we’re close, but I want to do what I can for friends.”

“You’re the best.”

Hange slid closer. “You single?”

Karasu blushed. “A-Ah…yes.”

You giggled. “I’ll leave you two alone for a bit.”

“Milady?” You turned to see Osias getting closer. “We need your assistance with some papers.” He stopped and wiggled his nose. “You are looking beautiful milady.”

You smiled and picked him up. “Thank you.” You looked to Karasu. “Oh, Karasu? This is Sir Osias! He helps me out with my job, he has a large army of soldiers that help move souls from place to place.”

Karasu bowed. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Osias took his hat off and bowed. “You too sir.”

You waved to Hange and Karasu. “Try not to eat Karasu alive Hange while I do a bit of work.”

Hange waved. “I’ll lightly nibble on him!”

You hurried upstairs to your office, then placed Osias on your desk where you had set up a little desk and chair on your desk. You sat down, then tapped the table, like Osias had taught you, causing the scales to appear. You frowned as you looked at them. “Something is off.”

Osias nodded. “That is why I wanted to speak with you. Something, or someone has tipped the scales.”

You tapped it with your finger. “I wonder what could have done it…”

“It will require looking back on many forms and reports.”

You smiled. “I have all the time in the world.” You knocked on the table three times. “Dagmar?”

A door appeared, then Dagmar walked through. “My Goddess.”

You waved her closer. “I need your help. Is that alright?”

She nodded. “Of course! I am always willing to help.” She sat down. “How can I…” She stared at the scales. “How odd…”

You nodded and tapped the scales again. “It seems that something has been taken from death and placed in life, something that shouldn’t have been moved over.”

Dagmar hummed. “I will get the paperwork over. We have to find the problem.” She summoned papers upon papers. “This is all recent things.”

You sat back and sighed. “It’s a lot.”

She nodded. “I’m afraid so, but you can manage, right?”

You smiled and grabbed the first stack of files. “I used to work in a place where my job was to make and review reports.” You opened the file and smiled. “I’ve got this.”

She smiled. “I had no doubts.”

Osias hummed a laugh. “She truly is the best.”

You blushed. “Oh, I don’t know about that.”

“It is true milady; you are more wonderful than you think.”

You smiled and kept going through the files. “Thank you. You know, Levi often says similar things to me.” You looked to Osias. “Sir Osias? I have a request.”

He bowed. “Of course.”

“Would you take care of the rings for the wedding?”

He blushed. “I’d be honoured.”

You tickled his chest, then looked to Dagmar. “Now you better be there too at my wedding.”

Dagmar laughed and nodded. “I will.”

“Good.” You hummed a laugh, then carried on working. “Is there a scale for none humans?”

She nodded. “Yes.” She tapped the desk. “Here…woah…”

Your eyes widened. “This is not good…why is it unbalanced?”

Osias got closer. “Touch it and it will tell you.”

You placed your hand on the scales, then gasped when you saw everything come rushing in. You heard people screaming in pain. You pulled back and welled up. “Someone has been ripping the power out of people, which has been killing them.” You covered your mouth and cried. “Oh fuck…all these innocent people…”

Osias hopped over to you and placed his little paw on your hand. “I will inform the order. They decided on everything.”

You smiled and kissed the top of his little head. “Thank you.”

He blushed and cleared his throat. “I will inform them and get this fixed.”

You nodded and looked to Dagmar. “We will look through the papers, right?”

Dagmar winked. “We’ve got this.”

You searched with her for hours and days, which made Levi upset not being able to see you at all. Levi would often sit by your office door just to hear you speaking now and then. You’d let him in to deliver drink and food, but he had to leave so you could work as it was a matter of balance in the world. You ended up sleeping on your desk, so Dagmar alerted Levi who was waiting for you outside your office. Levi thanked her, then carried you all the way to bed, because your wedding day was tomorrow and you needed as much sleep as possible. He wrapped his arms around you, then pulled you close against him. He kissed your forehead, then smiled as you snuggled against him in your sleepy state and held him.

You sat up quickly in bed and inhaled. “Chickens!”

Levi moaned and rubbed his eyes. “What sweetheart?”

You frowned and looked around. “Where am I?”

He sat up and rubbed your back. “In bed.”

You sighed and looked to Levi. “Bed?”

Levi smiled and kissed your cheek. “I think someone is half asleep.”

You linked your arms around his neck, then pushed him down onto the bed. “What time is it?”

Levi peaked at the clock on the side. “It’s six in the morning.”

“When does the wedding stuff start?”

He squeezed you. “Twelve, so lunch time.”

You kissed Levi’s face all over, then got comfy in his arms. “Well, I vote for more sleeping.”

Levi rubbed your back. “Good idea.”

You lay in Levi’s arms for a bit, then you sat up quickly. “Work! I have work to do!”

Levi pulled you back down, then wrapped you up in his arms and his wings. “You are not allowed to move.”

“But Levi.”

He growled. “I order you to stay put.”

You gasped, then nodded. “Y-Yes Levi.”

He kissed you over and over, just cute little pecks making you giggle. So, Levi had to kiss the corner of your mouth instead. “Stay skill and let me kiss you.”

You smiled. “Sorry, but when you kiss me it leads to naughty things.”

“I promise I won’t get you naked. I just want to make out.”

You giggled and hummed. “Why didn’t you say so? You want me to be on top, or you?”

“You.” He dragged you onto him making you laugh. “Fuck it has to be you.”

You kicked your legs, then pointed your toes so they brushed against Levi’s wings making him shiver in delight. You kissed him a few times, then you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. You smiled into the kiss as Levi wrapped his arms around you, then squeezed your bum with one hand. You enjoyed kissing Levi over and over, but you knew you and Levi wouldn’t last because you felt a desire build up and so did Levi. Luckily, you were both saved by a knock at the door. You sat up on Levi and pushed his wings apart. “Hello?”

“It’s Mary!”

You jumped off the bed, then hurried to the door. “Hi Mary.”

She bowed to you. “I’m here to collect you and get you ready for your wedding today.”

You smiled. “Thank you. Let me just say bye to Levi.” You ran over to Levi, then leaned over and kissed him. “I’ll see you a little later. You better say I do.”

Levi hummed. “I’ll think about it.”

“Levi…”

He kissed you. “I will.”

You winked at him, then ran over to Mary. “Let’s go!”

She led the way. “Hange has informed me of the dress you are wearing and I must say, it looks stunning. I can’t wait to help you into it. I’m also aware of what makeup and hair we’re doing for you.”

You blushed. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“So are we all.” She opened the door allowing you to see a team ready for you. “First we will bathe you, then we’ll do beauty treatment and finally help you into your dress with makeup and your hair.”

You smiled. “That’s a little overboard.”

She pushed you along to the bathroom, then stripped you and helped you into the bath. “Only the best for our Queen. Our King requested for you to be treated very special today, so you are getting the full spa like treatment demon style.”

You sat in the deep bath and smiled as they washed your hair and skin. “Thank you so much. I’ve never been treated like this before.”

“You’re welcome. Originally King Levi wanted to do this for you, but he was rejected in his request because we all know he would become distracted and you would both miss the wedding.”

You giggled. “You all know him well!”

“It is lovely how he is with you. It’s been a long time since we’ve had such sweet, hot and heavy romance in this palace.” She helped you out, then dried you off and led you to a massage bed. She stood by as you were massaged and your skin moisturised. “We really look forward to the announcement of children.”

You smiled at him and hummed as your muscles relaxed. “So…do you need a male heir, or does it not matter?”

She smiled. “A girl can success Levi, we believe in gender equality.”

You sighed. “Good.”

She helped you off the bed, then walked with you to the nail area where you had your hands and feet massaged and nails painted. You let them put you in nice underwear, then they wrapped the dress around you. Your makeup was done at the same time your hair was styled. Everyone stepped back and looked at you. Mary smiled and clasped her hands together. “Perfection.”

You blushed, then got up and looked in the mirrors and saw you were glowing all thanks to the fully body treatment. “Thank you.” You turned to the staff and bowed. “All of you.”

Mary made you stand. “You shouldn’t bow to us, but you’re very welcome. We should get you going to the hall.”

You walked with down the halls to the grand hall. You peaked inside the hall to see it rammed full of people, it was too large for your liking. Nerves surged through you. “Oh fuck…” You panted and hummed. “I need a moment.”

Mary frowned. “You’re not?”

You shook your head. “Just a panic attack. Umm…could you get my mum?”

She nodded. “Of course.”

You watched her sneak into the hall, then you fanned yourself and tried to control your breathing. You heard the door and your mum say your name. You turned to her and smiled. “Hi mum.”

She hugged you tightly. “Panic attack?” She saw you nod. “It’s okay, just remember what your doctors taught you.” She held your arms and breathed with you. “That’s it, well done sweetheart.” She smiled. “You look stunning by the way.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

She squeezed your arms. “Wait here, I’ll be right back. Go sit outside in the garden and get some fresh air.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You watched her leave, then you walked away from the door and went outside like your mum told you to. You walked to the large tree by the lake and sat on the bench there, then looked at your hands on your lap shaking badly. You heard your name said, so you turned your head and blushed as you saw Levi walking closer wrapped up in an elven like suit and robes. You smiled at him a little. “Hi Levi.”

He stopped by you and gulped hard. “You look…incredible.”

You blushed and smiled. “Th-thank you. You’re so handsome, you really are.”

He pointed to the bench. “May I?”

You nodded and slid over. “Sure.”

He sat down next to you, then took your shaking hands in his so the seemed wrapped up. He put a wing around you, then pulled you close. “You’re really shaking, huh?”

You leaned against him. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh, don’t be sorry, okay?”

You shook your head and gulped. “I want you to know that I am not freaking out about marrying you, okay?”

He smiled and bumped into you. “I know. Your mother and I talk about you, your dad sometimes, but your mum is the insight into your health. I know you get panic attacks sometimes due to your anxiety, and you have depressive episodes. She has said you’ve gotten better since we’ve been together.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’m much better because of you.”

“Now, about that anxiety.” He looked to you. “Don’t ever be sorry for it, okay? I get how you feel, I really do. I’m here for you whenever it happens again and I will stay with you until it’s faded.”

You kissed him and smiled. “Thank you.”

“Was it the large number of people in the hall?”

You nodded and sighed. “I saw so many in there and I freaked, I’m sorry. As I’ve said, I really want to marry you.” You turned on the bench to face Levi more. “Ever since we got together, I’ve dreamed of marrying you and when I put this dress on for the first time, I wanted to marry you right away.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I’ve been wanting to marry you since we got together as well.”

You smiled and tapped your forehead against Levi’s. “I’m sorry I’ve been working so much.”

“Don’t be sorry brat. I find it inspiring that you work so hard. Tch, you’re putting me to shame.”

You giggled. “No way. You’re amazing Levi.” You looked to the palace and frowned. “Who’s that?”

Levi looked behind and sighed. “Tch, about time. This is the official who will do our wedding.”

You stood up. “But Levi…”

He stood and held your hands. “Tch, fuck all those in that hall. This is between you and me. Plus I asked our friends, along with Sir Osias and your parents to be out here with us as we get married right here.”

You smiled and welled up. “It’s perfect.”

He kissed your forehead, then looked to the official as your friends and family surrounded you both. The man spoke about bonding of souls and eternal light, then took the rings from Osias, who pulled them out his tiny satchel. You placed the rings on, then drank from a goblet with Levi. Your wrists were tied together with gold thread. Once that was done, Levi yanked you close and kissed you with all his love and passion. You both smiled as everyone cheered for you both.

Levi held you and hummed. “Best day of my life.”

You giggled. “Wait until I give birth down the line.”

He swayed with you. “You’re right, that will be.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

You pouted. “Mean.”

“I am.” He looked to your father and stood up straight. “Sir.”

Your dad smirked and hugged Levi. “It’s dad now, alright?”

Levi looked awkward at first, then he patted Levi’s back. “Yes…dad.”

Your dad pulled back. “Just…make sure you have children before I die, okay? I accept you are bot immortal and myself and my wife aren’t, so we’d love to have grandkids before we pass.”

Levi nodded. “Of course. We both would like to have kids soon, but we have a lot of things to smooth out in my kingdom first.”

“Naturally.”

You backed up. “I’m going to leave you two alone.” You saw Hange and Karasu were close to each other. So, you moved away and saw Erwin holding Osais in his hand and chatting to Mike and Dagmar. “Hi you four. Sorry about the change.”

“Hello you beautiful Queen. The Dress is perfect on you.” Erwin smiled. “Don’t be sorry. It was rather frightening to enter the hall, I don’t blame you when you’re not used to it. Levi is used to it and he hates it.”

Osais nodded and squeezed his hat in his hands. “You look glorious milady. Do not be sorry about the change, in fact, I do very much prefer this setting then a stuff hall.”

You smiled and hummed a laugh. “Thank you, both of you.”

Mike sniffed the air. “You just smell wonderful and you look beautiful too.”

You blushed. “Stooop.”

Dagmar groaned. “Why are the most beautiful ones always taken?”

“Dagmar!”

She smirked. “It’s true though, you are a vision.”

“Thank you.” You glanced to Karasu and Hange. “Hange isn’t driving him up the wall, is she?”

Erwin chuckled. “They’re actually getting a little romantic.”

You raised your brows. “That so? Well, that is very cute.” You slid closer to Erwin. “So, anything on Haru?”

He nodded. “He’s been seen in the kingdom and will probably make it to this city soon, but don’t worry we’ll make sure he doesn’t get near you and Levi.”

“Thank you.” You sighed, then jumped as you were held from behind. “Hi Levi. Have a nice talk with my mum and dad?”

Levi rested his chin on top of your head. “It was all baby talk.”

You blushed. “Right…okay…”

“They’re surprisingly okay with the whole us living for eternity.”

You smiled and patted his hands. “They’re good people.”

Levi looked to his friends. “I need to borrow my gir…wife…” He smiled. “Yeah, I need to borrow my wife.”

You giggled and walked with him. “See you in a bit guys.” You walked with Levi and held his hand as you went. “So, husband?”

He hummed. “I like that.”

You leaned up and kissed him. “Husband. You’re my husband.” You giggled. “So, what did you want me for?”

He stepped back and admired you. “You truly look beautiful today.”

You blushed and smiled. “Thank you.” You gasped. “Oh, that spa day today?”

He nodded. “Did you enjoy?”

You nodded. “It was the best, but I do think that next time I would like to request a specialist and I know just who.”

Levi growled thinking of another man touching you. “Who?”

You bopped his nose. “You.”

He blushed. “Me? Oh…tch, damn it brat…” He ruffled his hair. “Y-Yeah, I’d like that.”

You worked outside the front of the palace in the garden, you were just enjoying yourself planting new things. You just wanted to keep yourself busy as you had time off for a bit. You’d been married to Levi for a few months, blissful months. You’d been working hard trying to find who was taking powers, at the same time keeping an eye out for Haru in the city near the palace. You had so much going on that Levi didn’t fully know about, that you were almost at breaking point mentally. You loved Levi and you trusted him, but you knew what he was like and would flip at the two things you were dealing with. This gardening was a chance for you to just relax and pull your thoughts together. You hadn’t even had time to think about Hange and Karasu now dating.

You felt something dark wash over you, then you heard the gate to the palace shake. You looked up and saw Haru clinging to the bars. “Haru?”

He smiled and said your name. “Baby! It’s so good to see you.”

You stood up and gulped as you felt fear in you. “Why are you here?”

“To get back together!”

You laughed. “No, no we’re not getting back together.”

He smirked. “We are, now let me in.”

You frowned and shook your head. “No, no that’s not possible.”

“Why?”

You showed him your left hand. “I’m married Haru. I’m married and I’m the Queen of this kingdom. So, I’m never coming back.”

He shook the bars violently. “Let me in you little bitch!”

You touched the mark on your neck and grabbed your feather necklace. “Levi, come here.”

Levi flew and landed at your side. “You need me?”

You pointed at Haru. “Problem.”

Levi glared at Haru, then snarled. “You.”

Haru gulped and backed up. “You’re the one…”

Levi stormed up to the gate. “What do you want with my wife!?”

He shivered. “Wife? She married you? I didn’t know you were the Demon King before.”

Levi snarled. “Now you do. Now we have a few ways we can handle this. Either you walk away now, go home and forget about her or you stay and fight for her and I skin you alive with great pleasure.”

Haru shook his head. “I don’t want to die.”

“Then say you’re sorry and goodbye, because this is the last time you see her.”

Haru looked to you. “Baby…I’m sorry, but I will always love you. You are my love and life forever, but I don’t want to die because of the King. So, goodbye.”

You folded your arms and clenched your jaw. “Good riddance.” You watched Haru stare at you, then he slowly pulled away and walked off. You let out a long sigh. “I feel odd…I didn’t expect that to go so well. I thought there would be this fight, but he just gave up.” You turned and walked inside as you spoke with Levi. “All those years together and all that talk, yet I get a simple bye. He cut H into my neck to own me, yet I got a simple bye. Feels weird.” You got into your bedroom and closed the door behind Levi and held the handle. “I’m happy, but a little sad. I know that it’s all because of the control he had on me.”

Levi slammed you against the door and growled in your ear making you gasp and moan. “You talk about him as if you miss him, but you’re married to me. You are mine.”

You moan and wiggled a little. “I know handsome, I know. I’m all yours sweetie.”

“Good.” Levi parted your dress, then ran his hand down your body. You gasped as you felt his fingers on your underwear. “But I think I should still remind you who you are with.” You squeezed your fists against the door as he fingers slipped down into your underwear. You arched your back and stuck your bum out into his crotch. You panted and gasped as he nipped your shoulder, then played with your bud. You tapped your forehead against the door, then rocked your hips against Levi’s touch and his growing need. He pushed his hand down more, then pushed a finger into your heat and pressed the spot within you. You whimpered and whined at him. Levi licked your skin along his shoulder, then up to your neck. “I love you I love you so much. I’m never letting you go.”

You panted as he pushed a second finger into your heat. “L-Levi…I love you too.” You hummed. “N-Need you…please.” He pressed into the spot within your hard over and over as his thumb rubbed your bud. You wiggled in his grasp, then cried out as you felt the snap within you. You shiver and moaned as you felt warmth throughout you. It’d been so long, too long since you’d been with Levi. You’d been so busy working and worrying about work, that you went to bed exhausted and didn’t have time to be with Levi. He understood, but you both had this built-up desire for each other that it was insane and dangerous. It felt perfect, but you wanted more. You wanted all of him. You wanted him to remind you all day long how much you were his.

You wiggled your underwear down, then tossed it to land on the seat. As Levi watched you wiggle your underwear down, he took the hint. He undid his belt and ripped it off him, then he undid his trousers and pulled himself free. He moved himself up and down your heat, you whimpered and hummed at him. Levi held your hip in one hand, then pressed himself deep into your heat. You both gasped and moaned at finally being together again. You felt his hands squeeze your hips, you ran your hands onto Levi’s, then you moved your hips and moaned with him. You pushed his hands up to your waist, then squeezed his hands on your waist. You bit your lip as you moved a bit more, it was nice and slow at first, as if the two of you were remembering each other. This felt different though, more intense, more sensitive and more loving. You didn’t know if it was because you two had been apart for so long, or because you two had forgotten to put protection on. All you knew was this was amazing.

He kissed the base of your neck and your spine; his hands began massaging you. You leaned your head back a little. You reached back, then tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair. You hummed as you lightly felt his horns standing proud, you, your body and everything about you was driving his demon side. He loved you, adored you and wanted you for eternity. He was so happy, so overwhelmed with happiness that you were his for eternity. He couldn’t believe you and him were married. If he was told years ago he would be happily married to the woman who possessed the Goddess powers of the Goddess who killed hit parents, he would have ripped them apart, but he loved this, he loved you and he had never been happier in his life. He loved feeling your ring on your finger on his hand, he loved the feel on his ring on his hand. Though the bond tells others to stay away, he was hoping that the ring would make people stay away even more. You were his and his alone, he couldn’t wait to see what would happen in your lives next. He wanted a family, he wanted you all to himself. He couldn’t wait to have a kid with you, he was hoping you’d want them soon because both demons, gods and goddesses were very fertile creatures, so there was a chance of you two doing this resulting in a child.

You hummed and whined. “Levi, harder, please.” He gripped your hips hard, then be bucked into you hard and fast. You whimpered and cried out in pleasure. You smiled as your felt his nails digging into your skin, his possessive side taking over. He growled at you making you shiver in delight. You bit your lip and wiggled in his hands. You moved against Levi as much as you could, both of you chasing your pleasure. Levi angled your hips until your moans changed to the pitch he adored. You gripped at the door; your forehead pressed against the door as your legs shook. You felt the snap in your body, you moaned and shook as you felt heat rush through you. You hummed in delight and hoped that this wasn’t the end, you needed more from Levi, you wanted him to mark you and claim you as his all over again. “Levi.”

He pulled from you, turned you around and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around Levi’s waist, both of you panted and smiled at each other. You moved your dress, then lined him up again with your heat. He pressed in again, then groaned as you squeezed him from being so sensitive. You cupped his face then tapped your forehead against his. You licked your lips, then kissed Levi. He sighed in happiness and bliss at finally being able to kiss you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss and felt at peace as his tongue explored your mouth. You wrapped your arms around his neck, then tangled your fingers in his hair as you both moved slowly again. You felt perfect with him like this, like you two were always meant to be together in each other’s arms. Your body felt like it was humming in delight, it was buzzing in utter bliss because your soul was happy. You knew that your powers in the past had hurt this man, but you were nothing like the woman who once had them. You would do anything to protect Levi, you loved him, adored him, cared for him and wanted a family with him so badly.

Levi grabbed your thighs, then parted them a little more so he could press himself right up against you. He lightly kissed you. “Hold on tightly.” You nodded, then gasped as he bucked into you roughly. You closed your eyes tightly, your mouth opened, but nothing came out as you were so overcome with ecstasy. You nipped his pointed ear and hummed at him. He growled at you as he kissed your neck, then down to the crook of your neck. He lightly nipped and sucked at your skin, he knew he was going to bite there, he wanted to so badly, but he was going to wait. Levi wanted to wait until the right moment, when both you and him were on the cusp of your release, then he was going to bite you and claim you as his own. He was excited, so excited to sink his teeth into your soft skin and allow his demon mark on your neck to give you all the pleasure in the world. You wanted you to experience the best pleasure in the world when you were together, it was always his aim.

He carried you to the bed, then slammed you down onto it and moved you both up it more. You hummed at the soft pillows below your head and how comfy the bed itself was. You smiled at Levi and traced his features, his full demon looks as beautiful as ever, especially his wings shivering and flapping and reacting so perfectly to this moment. He leaned down and kissed you, his body moved perfectly against yours. You whimpered and whined at him as he moved as deeply and as passionately as possible. With every thrust up, he pushed your hips and legs up with him. You mewled and gripped his back as your other hand tangled in his hair. You moved your hand, then lightly tugged on his horn. Levi growled at you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. You smiled at Levi as you felt so much love in you. He felt you smile and couldn’t help himself but smile back, he was just as happy as you were, he was just as in as much bliss as you were.

He kissed along your jaw, then eyed your neck. He snarled at your skin, he needed to and wanted to so badly to bite. He could feel you were close; he was too and he just needed to bite. He growled making you shiver, then he latched onto the crook of your neck and bit down hard. You cried out in pure euphoria as the pleasure within you exploded, not only was it bodily pleasure, but it was soul filled pleasure as well. Your body shook, your hearing went and your mind was just filled with Levi, it was perfect, so perfect. Levi slammed his hand against the wooden headboard, his hand gripped the headboard hard causing it to groan and break at his touch. He growled more as he put all his feelings into his bite. He pressed into, then felt his release surge through him. His body shook as he felt nothing but pleasure in his heart, soul, body and mind. His arms spread out, then a shiver ran down his feathers the tips of his wings.

He pulled from your neck, then licked the wound on your neck. He panted a moment and saw the mark was stronger than the first. “Sorry, I bit a little too hard.”

You giggled and cupped his face. “It means you have such strong love for me, right?”

He nodded. “More than you know.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “That was just want I needed. I’d been working too hard and worrying so much.”

“Good.” He lightly kissed you. “Though I have to admit it was due to jealousy that this started, but I know you are mine and you love me. I just can’t help it sometimes…sorry.”

You cupped his face, then linked your leg around Levi and tugged him close against him so he could enjoy being in your heat just a little longer. “I love it when you get like that, because it means you love me so much, right?”

He nodded. “So much.” He winced. “I umm…I didn’t…I…”

You smiled. “I know, I know.” You giggled. “We didn’t use any protection. Remember Levi, it’s we.”

He gulped and played with your hair. “So?”

“Mummy…” You hummed. “Mum…” You smiled. “You know, I really love it dad.”

Levi’s heart fluttered. “Dad…” He smiled fondly. “We can do it, right?”

You nodded. “I know we can.”

He pulled from you, then stumbled to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back.”

You closed your legs and felt heat within you, it made you blush feeling it because it was a part of Levi within you. You sat up a little, then looked at the King’s bed headboard. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You giggled. “You broke the bed.”

He walked back in and stared at the headboard. “Tch, this is not going to be fun to explain.”

You looked at him and smiled. “Was it that good?”

He growled and dove at you making you laugh. “You always feel good. I just want you all the time.”

You pulled the ties on your dress and hummed. “How about we make up for lost time then?”

He purred at you and ran his hand down your body. “Yes.”

You cupped the back of his head, then pulled him close. “No protection again please.”

He blushed. “You sure? Tch, it’s dirty.”

“Again.”

He felt his demon need surge through him. He pulled his clothes off and yours, then wrapped your legs around him. “Yes my Queen.”


	8. Chapter 8

You stuck your tongue out and focused as you put a soul detector together. It was so small and intracet like a watch, so every part was important. You carefully put in the soul information, then put the rest of the pieces together in the globe. You put the top of the globe on, then sat back and smiled. “I think I’ve done it.”

Sir Osias sniffed it, then placed his little paw on. “It’s perfect. Sorry it took so long to put together milady.”

You smiled at him. “A few months is fine Sir Osias, after all this person taking power is an immortal of sorts. So, we have a lot of time.”

He placed his paw on your hand. “You should not seek this soul. Allow the reapers or myself to do so.”

You shook your head. “No, no, I’ll do it.”

“Milady, you are with child. You must conserve your energy.”

You got up and picked the globe up. “I know, but I need to see what is going on.”

He hurried across the table, then jumped and grabbed your robe dress and climbed up and onto your shoulder. “I understand you wish to do your job well, but the life within you is far more important.”

You walked into the hall and saw Levi sat with his back against the wall and next to your door. You smiled. “Hi sweeite.”

He looked up at you, then stood up. “Hi.”

You hummed a laugh. “How long have you been there?”

He gulped and blushed. “Not long…” That was a huge lie, he’d been out there for hours. “Are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

You kissed his cheek. “Fine and fine.”

Osias sighed. “King Levi, could you please talk some sense to your wife?”

Levi frowned. “Why, what’s going on?”

“She wants to locate the soul that’s been stealing powers and came back from the dead. I advise her against it, but she insits on finding them.”

Levi stole the globe from you and held it away from you. “Tch, damn it brat! You’re too fragile at the moment to be running around looking for bad people.”

You pouted. “But.”

He pointed at you. “No.” He offered his hand to Osias and brought him onto his shoulder. “Sir Osias and I will look into this, you need to stay here and make sure you are safe.”

You sighed. “Fine, but I want it known I’m not happy.”

“I know, but your safety is important to me.” He held your hips and kissed you. “Take a nap, take your meds and make sure you see Hange for a check. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He placed his hand on your bump. “Take care of our little one.”

“I will.”

He ruffled your hair, then walked down the hall. “Alright Sir Osias, let’s see what this is about.”

Osias sat on Levi’s shoulder and held on. “Be careful my King, this person is stealing people’s power. I know milady would be broken if yours was taken by this person.”

“I aim to keep my distance, no matter who it is or what. I need to see who they are, what they’ve done and how we can tackle them.”

He sighed. “Of course, that seems to be the best course of action.”

Levi tickled Osias. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything stupid.”

Levi stood outside, then looked at the globe. He whispered to it, then let Osias touch it and give it power from your job. He threw it in the air, then watched it glow. He spread his wings, then shot up and followed the globe as it danced and flew across the city. He followed it down, then landed in an alley way. He clicked his fingers so he didn’t look like himself, then walked down the alley towards a home that seemed out of the way and hidden. Levi saw the globe hover in front of a door, so he walked over to it and caught it. He placed it in his pocket, then tried to find somewhere to look in. He walked to the window which had wooden shutters on, then he saw a break in it. He put Osias on the wall, then looked inside through the crack and saw a man pacing and talking. Levi could just about hear him, he seemed paniced about something.

Siegfried turned to Amara. “You’ve taken too much.”

Amara hummed. “I think I need more.”

“I can’t keep bringing you people with powers, people will suspect something and maybe that new Goddess.”

Amara checked herself out in the mirror and smiled at herself. “I’m hungry Siegfried, so you will get me more so I can be strong enough to rip that bitch’s power out of her.”

Siegfried said your name. “Is the Queen! You can’t just murder the Queen.”

Amara turned to him and walked closer. “She took my powers from me and now she’s taking everything else. I deserve to be Queen! I deserve to be married to Levi! I deserve to have his child! He may not be his father, but he’s the closest I can get!” She sighed. “Besides, I aim to find his father’s soul and place it in him so I can have my beloved back.”

“Amara? Levi knows you though, he knows you and he hates you.” He shook his head. “He won’t let you walk into his life and take everything. He has this murderous rage towards you.”

Amara laughed. “I’d love to see him try! He won’t break me or hurt me or kill me, because I’m the only one who knows exactly where his mother and father’s souls are.”

“What?”

She smirked. “They’re happy and peaceful in the afterlife together, but I can bring them back for him.”

Siegfried frowned. “Well, I’m sure his wife can do that too.”

“It’ll take her a long time to know exactly where they are, but I already know.” She licked her lips and moaned. “I win.”

Siegfried rung his hands together. “She’s pregnant though…taking her power would kill her, so doing that while she’s with child is not right.”

She hummed and tilted her head. “I’ve always wanted a baby…” She smiled. “We’ll wait for when she’s had the child, then I’ll act.”

Levi grabbed Osias, then flew back and out of the alley and into the air. He landed on a talk building, then had a bit of a panicked breathing. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to murder Amara for what she had done in the past, but he needed to protect you and his baby at all cost. Seeing her brought all his memories of pain and loss rushing back. He saw his mother slowly dying in his head, then he dead body on the bed as she passed away. Levi needed to get home, he needed you, he needed to be held by you. He was a mess. He wanted to talk to you about everything, to open up more about how hurt he is.

Osias tapped Levi’s cheek. “My King?”

Levi gulped hard. “S-Sorry Sir Osias, it’s just that I know that woman.” He took Osias off his shoulder. “She took my mother and father’s life.”

Osias held Levi’s thumb. “She was my old master, so I know some of your pain and fear. She used to use and abuse my people, me and the reapers. She never had a kind bone in her body. To think she is behind this all and is a threat to milady…” He sniffed back a tear. “So sorry, that is very unprofessional of me.”

Levi patted Osias’s head. “You have every right to feel that way. Tch, that damn bitch.”

“I cannot…we cannot lose our lady.”

Levi nodded. “I can’t live without her.”

“Nor can I.” He shook. “I do not wish for Amara to come back to her job, if she does, I fear she will abuse the power so much and the balance of this world will crumble. Milady is perfection, she keeps order and she is so kind and thoughtful.”

Levi smiled. “She is, isn’t she?” He looked to the palace in the distance. “I feel a strong need to see my wife.”

“What do we do my King?”

He let out a long sigh. “A meeting between you, myself, Erwin and Dagmar is needed. We must talk to the heads of matter and law, they got rid of her when she died, so they must know of a way to fix it now.”

Osias nodded. “I am with you all the way my King.” He put his paw on Levi’s hand. “Just remember to take care of milady and the child.”

“I will.” Levi flew towards the palace, then put Osias down once he arrived. “Will you be talking to Dagmar?”

“Yes.” Osias hopped towards a little portal. “I shall inform her of what is going on, as well as what you suggest.”

Levi nodded. “Thank you. When you return, return to Erwin.”

“I will my King.”

Levi watched Osias leave, then he hurried upstairs as he felt through the bond where you were. He knew you were at peace and you were in the King’s bedroom. He flew down the hall, then landed right outside the door. He opened up to see you lying on top of the bed tangled up in one of Levi’s long robes. He couldn’t help but smile at how cute you looked. He walked over, then crouched by the bed and rested his arms on the bed and his chin on his arms. He just watched you and smiled at how beautiful and cute you were. He reached over and played with your hair making you stir. Levi hushed you, but it didn’t work.

You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi. You inhaled and let out a long-tired sigh. “Hey handsome. Did the tracking go well?” You frowned when you saw a tear run down Levi’s cheek. You sat up quickly. “What’s wrong?”

He tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

You wiped his tear away. “You’re crying.”

Levi touched his cheek and felt his tears. “Ah…”

You opened your arms. “Come here, come to me and let me hold you.”

Levi got onto the bed, then snuggled against your breasts and wrapped his arms around you. You dug your fingers into his hair and massaged. Levi squeezed you. “Thank you.”

You kissed the top of his head, then rocked him a little. “What’s wrong handsome? Is there something I can do?”

“Just hold me.”

You smiled and kissed his forehead. “Of course.” You lay back on the bed and rubbed his back. “The baby is well.”

Levi smiled. “Good.”

You blushed. “Hange says it’s a girl.”

He squeezed you. “Perfect.”

You gulped. “I want to name her Kuchel.”

Levi pulled from your chest and looked down at you. “You…you do?”

You nodded. “Yes…that’s not disrespectful, is it?”

He shook his head and smiled. “No, no it’s beautiful.”

You smiled. “Kuchel it is.”

Levi sighed and lay on your chest again. “I found the person that the globe was made for…who I found was not someone I wanted to see.” Levi noticed you were quiet, like you were allowing him to talk and you were just listening. He loved that about you, how you wanted him to share his emotions and thoughts and you would happily listen. “It was Amara at the end of the line. Amara was the old Goddess and the one who took my father and mother’s life. She wants to hurt you, take our baby and use me. I know we’ll stop her, because I’ve trained for this but…seeing her again.”

You heard Levi make a gasp like hiccup, as if he was holding back a cry. “It’s okay Levi, I’m here and I’m listening and I’m not judging.”

“I saw my mother again and I watched her die slowly, her beautiful face slowly becoming pale and thin then her lying in bed void of life.” He clung to you and soaked your chest with tears, his fingers dug hard into your back. “I couldn’t save her…I couldn’t stop Amara. I failed her.”

Your heart broke at hearing Levi sob and cry, his voice cracking as he spoke about his mother. “Levi…you didn’t fail her, because you’re doing exactly what she wanted. You are living your life, you are falling in love, you are fighting, you are working to make this world better. I know she would be so proud of you and who you’ve become, that you let go of your rage towards my power and fell for me as a person. You’ve taken this kingdom and turned it into something wonderful. You have married for love and expecting your first child. You are a great man, a sweet, smart, handsome man. You were just a child when she attacked, and if a child around five or six could murder a person? Then I’d be impressed. However, you are a strong powerful Demon King now and I know you can destroy her easily. All we need to do is take time and plan, as well as enjoy the life you have. I’m sure Kuchel would want you to enjoy everything life has given you.”

Levi lifted his head and looked down at you, his cheeks soaked with tears, but he was smiling. “I am the luckiest man in the world, I really am. I do not deserve you. Tch, but I’m going to fucking hold onto you so tightly.”

You giggled. “Not too tightly, I can’t be squished too much because of little Kuchel.”

“You’re right though, about everything you said. I need to focus and enjoy the life I have, the life my mother wanted for me. She was told to get rid of me, but she carried out the pregnancy after my father died and raised me by herself in hiding from Amara, but the sickness was waiting for her. She told me she loved children, so I will adore and love ours with everything I have.”

You smiled and sat up, then cupped Levi’s face. “I too, but remember Levi that it’s okay to get upset and frustrated. If you want to cry about losing your mother and father, then you should let yourself cry. If you want to scream in frustration, then do it. Don’t bottle up your emotions, let them out. I’m here for you, always.” You kissed him and smiled. “I love you.”

Levi wrapped you up in his arms and sighed. “I love you too. I love you so much.”

You kissed his face all over. “You want me to hold you some more, or do you want to hold me?”

He pouted a little and blushed. “I would like to be held for a bit longer.”

You giggled and brought him back down on the bed, then you wrapped him up in your arms. “Big spoon wife it is.”

Levi buried his face in the crook of your neck, then sighed as he was enveloped by your warmth and scent. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me Levi, because I’m always here for you because I love you.”

You lay in a living room with Hange and Karasu with the tv one with documentaries on about murderers. Levi was in another meeting, mainly about Amara and what to do about her. The main thing was to protect you and make sure she had no contact with you. You weren’t allowed in the meetings, mainly because stress was not something you needed with you expecting. The job you did was stressful enough. So, here you were lying in the living room watching documentaries with your two friends. You knew that the two of them were the distraction team, but you really didn’t mind at all. You liked watching the two of them flirting with each other.

You winced a little as you felt a pain, then you rubbed your big bump. “Ow.”

Hange looked over at you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Random pain is all.”

She shuffled over to you, then rolled her knuckles into your lower back. “Here you go.”

You sighed. “Thanks…sorry you have to do this.”

She giggled. “I don’t have to, I want to. Besides, you’re making me an aunt.”

Karasu winked at you. “You’ve got this little dove.”

You hummed a laughed. “Thanks, but I have one thing to say.”

“What’s that?”

You pointed at the tv. “How the fuck did the brother get away with murder for so long? I mean, the cops were insanely stupid that they let people trample all over the crime scene.”

Hange laughed. “I love you, don’t ever change.”

“I’m right though.”

She moved over to Karasu and leaned against him. “You’re right though.”

You hummed, then looked at the two of them. “When you two have kids, will the child be a demon or an angel?”

Hange gasped. “Oh! Great question, they’ll be both.”

Karasu rested his chin on Hange’s head. “They’ll have one wing white and the other black.”

You smiled. “That’s cute!” You placed your hand on your bump. “Will Kuchel be a Goddess or demon?”

Hange smiled at you. “Demon. God and Goddess roles are assigned to people, so she would have to be given a title. She will take after her daddy I’m afraid.”

You rubbed your bump and smiled as you felt Kuchel move. “I think that’s wonderful.” You gasped and squealed. “I can’t wait to see her little wings come in! Oh, she’ll be beautiful and her horns!”

Karasu smirked. “Baby and toddler demons and angels are so cute.”

“I can’t wait to hold her in my arms, I really can’t.” You gasped. “Oh dear.” You pushed yourself up and sighed as your feet ached instantly at your standing. “I need to go.”

Hange looked to Karasu, then you. “Do you need my help?”

You shook your head. “No, just a pee break needed.” You sighed and walked to the door. “That is something I cannot get used to is the amount of peeing I do.”

Hange giggled. “Pregnancy issues.”

You smirked, then walked down the hall to the bathroom. You finished up, then walked out to see Levi leaving the living room you’d come from. You smiled and waved to him. “Hi Levi.”

Levi lit up at seeing you, then flew down the hall and hugged you tightly. “You’re okay.”

You hummed a laugh and rubbed his back. “I’m fine, just needed the toilet.”

He cupped your face. “Bad?”

You shook your head and giggled. “No, I needed a pee. Kuchel is pretty big now, so I’m peeing a lot more now.”

“She’s pressing on your bladder?”

You nodded. “A little.”

“Anything else?”

You rubbed your lower back. “A little pain in my back and my feet are killing me.”

Levi picked you up into his arms. “I can fix that.”

You gasped. “Levi! I’m way too heavy.”

He walked with you and cuddled you close. “Do you’re not. You’re my perfect cuddly bundle of joy that I love and adore.”

You sighed and shook your head. “Nothing I say will making you put me down, right?”

“Right.” He took you to the bathroom in the King’s bathroom, then sat you down and started the bath. “I think a relaxing bath and a nice massage will do.”

You smiled at him. “Did I ever tell you how perfect you are and how much I love you?”

“All the time, but I like hearing it.”

You hummed a laugh. “How did the meeting go?”

He shrugged. “As well as one can go talking about someone a lot of people fear or hate.” He knelt in front of you, then sighed and admired you.

You blushed and smiled. “What?”

He hummed. “I’m just admiring the most beautiful thing in the world. Tch, you should be made illegal.”

You pouted. “No.”

“Yes.”

You patted his cheeks. “If I was illegal, then you wouldn’t be allowed to be near me, I’d be locked up.”

He purred and leaned closer, then kissed your neck. “That would be bad, but I can cuff you.”

You giggled. “I’d like that.”

He blushed bright red, then looked away. “Tch, you’re not supposed to agree you brat!”

You poked his cheek. “I’m sorry I’m just as kinky as you.”

He hummed and moved to the bath. “See? You catch me off guard still to this day.”

“I find it funny, seeing I’m currently pregnant.”

Levi stopped the bath, then kissed your bump. “Baby.”

You giggled. “Yes, baby.” You lifted your arms. “Help me stand honey.”

Levi helped you to your feet, then got you naked and placed you in the warm bath. “Just relax and I’ll get you a nice drink and snacks.”

You sighed and wiggled your toes outside the water. “Thank you.”

He looked to your feet and saw how sore they were. “Your poor feet.”

You smiled. “It’s not because of walking, it’s just something that happens when women and pregnant. Our feet swell up, our backs hurt and we can get heartburn.”

He kissed your temple loads. “Poor thing.”

You turned your head and kissed him. “I don’t mind, because I know I’m going to get a beautiful little girl at the end of this all.”

“Yeah, we will.” He stood up. “Let me get your order in my Queen.”

You winked at him. “Thank you.” You sank in the bath more, then closed your eyes for a moment You placed your hands on your bump, then hummed at a slight pain. You sighed, then opened your eyes and smiled at Levi. “Hey.”

He sat down on a chair and looked concerned. “Are you in pain?”

You shook your head. “No, no I’m okay honey.”

“But your face.”

“It was a random pain.” You sat up a bit. “It’s normal.”

He pouted. “I don’t like it.”

You poked his cheek. “Then you’re really not gonna like when I give birth soon.”

He whined. “I know…wish there was no pain.”

“I think most women wish that.”

He washed your hair and began massaging you. “After your bath I will massage your feet.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You hummed and smiled. “It’s weird to think that in two months we’ll be parents.”

Levi hugged you and kissed your temple. “I can’t wait.”

You shuffled. “Can I get out?”

Levi nodded and pulled you out, then he dried you down and smiled at how cute you looked. He dressed you in long thick robe, then carried you over to the sofa. He gave you the remote, then sat by your feet and massaged. “Help yourself to the snacks and drink.”

You leaned over and got your juice, then you sipped and hummed at Levi’s touch. “You know, I’m not one for people touching my feet, but this is really nice.”

Levi massaged down your legs. “I know brat.”

“I love you.”

Levi looked over to you and smiled. “I love you too.”

You blushed and whined a little. “Could…could you…”

He slid closer. “Could I what?”

You pouted. “Could you hold me?”

“You don’t have to ask me to do that. I love holding you in my arms.” He moved to behind you, then squeezed you tightly. “This is the only way to sit.”

You giggled. “Yeah, yeah it is, isn’t it?”

He rocked you and hummed. “Perfect.”

You closed your eyes and sighed. “Tired.”

“Sleep a bit then brat. I’ll be right here.”

You groaned as you sat in Hange’s office. “Haaaaange.”

She smiled and giggled. “Yes?”

You pouted. “Kuchel is overdue!”

She petted your head. “I know cutie, I know. Maybe it’s because you have a very nice cosy womb.”

You blushed. “Hange…”

“I mean, Levi likes it a lot.”

You puffed bright red. “Hange!”

She laughed and winked at you. “What? It’s true. Everyone knows you two fuck loads.”

You placed your hands on your cheeks and whined. “Are we loud?”

She shook her head. “No, no one can hear you two when you do the act, but we just know us demons because we’re very sexual creatures.”

“Embarrassing.”

She gaped. “Didn’t Levi break the bed during sex?”

You nodded. “Pretty sure that was how Kuchel was conceived.”

“Sexy.”

You smiled and hummed. “Speaking of, how’s the sex with Karasu?”

She sat down clapped her hands. “So good! The man has talent.”

You laughed, then winced when you felt pain. “Ooow.”

Hange placed her hand on your bump. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, just random pains as usual.” You sighed and sat back. “I feel like I’m fit to burst.”

“I can give you something that induces labour.”

You shook your head. “Nah, I will let this play out as is.”

“You doing natural birth?”

You laughed. “Fuck no. If they offer me drugs, I’m taking them.”

She winked at you. “Don’t blame you.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong I admire women who do the natural way, but the pain is so bad that I’d rather have things that remove it so I can focus on pushing the little out instead of being focused on the body stabbing pain shooting through me.”

“Yay for drugs!”

“Drugs?” You both looked to Levi, he was concerned. “What drugs?”

You smiled and pushed yourself up carefully, then sighed when you finally got up. “Sorry, that takes time. Anyway, we were saying that I will be offered drugs at the hospital and I will take them.”

Levi hugged you close. “Fuck yes you will. I want you in least amount of pain possible.”

You gasped, then blushed hard. “Umm…Levi?”

He looked down at you. “Hmm?”

“I umm…I think my water broke…that of I just peed myself.”

Levi stepped back. “I’ll get you a new set of underwear.” He began to panic a little. “No, you need hospital.”

You let out a long sigh and rubbed your belly. “Hange? Could you get my night bag for the hospital? Levi?” You pulled you underwear off and handed it to him. “Just deal with this and I’ll go commando. I can’t wear underwear anyway when I have our baby.” You waddled to the door. “I will go to the front door and wait on your both.” You walked to the door as both ran about. You stopped, then smiled as Levi and Hange arrived back at the same time. “Right, now let’s go to hospital.”

Levi held your arm and walked you down the stairs. “How’s the pain?”

“Fine, minor. Been like this all day and night, so it’s okay.”

Levi helped you into the car, then took the bags from Hange. “This is not okay.”

You sat back and relaxed. “It is.” You rubbed your bump. “This is normal Levi.”

He wrapped his arms around you. “I want to take the pain away.”

“Not possible. Driver? Hospital please.” You patted Levi’s thigh. “There’s nothing you can do honey. All I want is for you to be right next to me, okay?”

He squeezed you and sighed. “Okay.”

You hummed and shuffled in your seat. “I can’t wait to be able to get comfy again.”

Levi kissed the top of your head loads. “I’ll make sure you are the comfiest woman in the world.”

You laughed. “Thanks.”

He helped you out the car and grabbed the bags, then he walked with you inside and up to the desk. You were rushed to a private room, then watched as everyone set everything up ready and waiting. You were sat on the bed, then you were hooked up to monitors and so was Kuchel. Both you and Levi got excited when you heard Kuchel’s beating heart come through. They team gave you the all clear, then said it was a matter of waiting for you to be ready and labour to proceed further. You leaned on the bed and stuck your bum out. You rocked forwards and backwards a little, just to feel a little better.

Levi walked over to you and looked so scared and worried. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Could you rub my lower back? It would help me out so much.”

Levi stood behind you and massaged your lower back. “This okay?”

You moaned and smiled. “Yes, thank you so much.”

“Do you need to walk? I can move everything round with you.”

You stood up and sighed, then paced. “Nah, I’ll just pace a little. Weirdly it’s worse being in bed, than it is walking about.”

“Well, when it gets worse you need to get into bed.”

You nodded and smiled. “I will.” Levi was right, when the pain got worse and closer together you were crippled in bed. You shuffled around to get in the best position, but nothing was perfect. “Hmmm…” You grabbed Levi’s hand. “Ooow!” You winced. “Bad one.”

“I can get the doctor. Do you need more meds?”

You smiled and had some gas. “I’m happy to have any.”

He kissed your hand loads. “Epidural?”

You nodded and smiled. “If it’s not too late.”

Levi pressed the button for the nurse and waited. “Hi, she wants the epidural.”

The nurse bowed. “Yes King.”

Levi watched as the doctors and nurses fussed over you, then checked you over and over until you were ready. They moved you and Levi into the delivery room, then made Levi wear scrubs. Levi held your hand, then talked you through breathing techniques and kept talking to you to make you feel good. You kept pushing like asked, then felt such relief when you felt Kuchel leave you. You and Levi both cried when you heard her first little cries. You held her in your arms for a moment, before they had to take her away and check her. Levi kissed your forehead loads and praised you so much, then he told you to sleep, so you did.

You woke up and sighed, then smiled when you realised the drugs were still working. You sat up and looked over to Levi in the chair with Kuchel in his arms. You blushed at how perfect he looked as a dad. “You two look perfect.”

Levi looked over to you and lit up. “You’re awake!”

You nodded. “Yeah. Sorry I slept for a while.”

He walked over and sat on the bed. “You needed it. You worked so hard to bring her here.”

“Ah…” You blushed. “It wasn’t much.”

“It was everything.” He leaned over and kissed you, then handed Kuchel over to you. “She’s been sleeping a lot like a good girl.”

You smiled down at your daughter in your arms. “She’s perfect.”

Levi kissed your cheek loads. “Thank you.”

You giggled. “Thank you as well.”

He cleared his throat and pointed to your chest. “You want to feed her?”

You nodded and shifted your daughter. “Yeah.”

Levi popped open your hospital gown. “Do you need me to help?”

You moved Kuchel and knew you could do this without Levi, but you knew he wanted to help so badly because giving birth and carrying a baby was all you. Levi wanted to be part of this process, so you thought this was best. “Could you press down on the top of my breast for me? Might help Kuchel.”

He did as you asked. “This helping?”

You frowned, then gasped and smiled. “She’s feeding. Thank goodness.” You relaxed and sighed. “That’s one less thing to stress about.” You smiled at Levi. “I can’t wait to sign the birth certificate.”

He kissed you and hummed happily. “I’m the dad.”

“Yes, you are.” You pulled Kuchel away. “So, dad…could you pat her back and make her burp?”

Levi took his tiny daughter, then held her against him and patted her little back until she burped. “All done. Now what?”

You did your gown back up and smiled. “Well, I think she’ll want to sleep, right?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah.”

“So, put her down in bed and we’ll cuddle.”

Levi lay his daughter down in the cot, then he climbed into bed and held you against him and petted your head. “You really did an amazing job.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

“She’s so beautiful and perfect.”

“She is.”

He looked down at you and placed his hand on your belly. “Lucky for you we’re in a demon hospital, so we can heal you faster than normal.”

You hummed and placed your hand on Levi’s. “Wonderful. Means I can screw your brains out faster than normal.”

Levi blushed hard. “Tch, you damn brat getting me all flustered.”

You sighed. “What are we going to do about Amara? She wants Kuchel.”

Levi kissed your temple. “Let’s focus on this moment and our baby, not on what could be, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Rest and I’ll be right here when you wake up. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” You welled up a little. “Sorry, just a bit emotional.”

He kissed your face all over and smiled. “Don’t be sorry, you have every right to be. Just focus on your health, our baby and I’ll deal with everything else and so will the others. Okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Promise.”

He kissed your forehead. “Good girl.”


	9. Chapter 9

You sat back in your office chair with Kuchel sleeping on your chest. You were busy working away with Osias helping, but he was concerned about you helping so much. You smiled at him. “You look worried.”

He blushed. “I’m sorry milady, but you’ve just finished healing after having your daughter.”

You sighed. “I know, but I have to prepare for Amara coming for my baby.”

He walked closer to you and fiddled with his hat. “But milady, King Levi and the others are dealing with this.”

You smiled at him. “I know, but I’m the Goddess of life and death. I know she has no power over me, no one does. The only person who can take my life is myself.”

“She can still hurt you.”

You fussed Osias’s chest. “I know, but I have to try. I want to protect what is mine. I know I have no history with her and it’s not my place to take revenge on her, but if there’s anyone that can stop her it’s me.”

Osias sighed. “I have a bad feeling milady.”

Levi threw open your office door. “I knew it! You’re working.!

You stood up and smiled. “I was just doing a few things.” You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Don’t get so angry at me.”

He pouted. “I’m not angry, I just want you to be healthy and happy.”

“I’m perfectly fine honey.” You looked down at Kuchel as she tooted. “I think someone needs their nappy changed.”

Levi took her from you. “I’m on it. You need to go rest, okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Promise.”

He kissed your forehead. “Good girl.” He looked down at his daughter and smiled. “Come on smelly.”

You giggled as you watched him leave, then you sighed. “What to do…”

Osias hopped past you on the floor. “You should rest milady.”

You nodded. “I will. Do you need a lift?”

He smiled. “No, I am alright. I must travel and work. Have a good day.”

You waved to him and watched him hop away and disappear. You hummed, then walked around and went outside the palace. You looked over the land and heard sirens. You frowned and hugged yourself, because hearing them was not normal. You heard someone walking closer. “It’s her, isn’t it?”

Levi stood next to you with Kuchel in his arms. “I think so.”

You looked to Levi. “Is there anything I can do?”

He kissed your forehead. “Leave it to us, okay?”

You nodded and bit your lip. “I feel like I should be doing something.”

He handed Kuchel over to you, then he hugged you from behind. “Just be a good girl and stay with me.”

You smiled and enjoyed Levi’s hold on you. “Okay.”

“I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.” You looked to the side to see a guarding hurrying over. “Looks like you’re needed.”

Levi pulled away from you, then walked over to the guard and talked. You could see it was very serious, that the news and information wasn’t good. Levi gave him orders, then walked over to you. “Inside, now.”

You held your daughter against you more. “What’s going on?”

He cupped your face. “Please brat, don’t fight with me on this. Just go inside.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You hurried inside the palace, then went to yours and Levi’s room. You lay Kuchel on the bed, then held her little hand as she kicked her little legs and made cute noises. You looked to the door and smiled at Levi. “Hi.”

He walked over, then dropped to his knees by the bed and hugged your middle. “Please do as I say, okay? Don’t do anything stupid. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair and massaged. “I promise Levi.”

He looked up at you. “Kiss.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Get up honey.”

“No, because I like bowing and kneeling to you.”

You blushed. “Levi.”

He eyed your heat. “Easy access.”

You pushed your finger against his forehead. “Don’t be a perv while our daughter is here.”

He peaked over the bed to see his daughter kicking her little legs. He smiled, then leaned on the bed and tickled her cheek. “Beautiful baby.” Levi held her tiny hands, then kissed them loads. “I love you so much.” He kissed Kuchel’s face loads making her hum and wiggle her bum in happiness. “So cute.” Levi looked to you. “You do that happy bum wiggle.”

You blushed. “Shut up.”

He smiled at you, then leaned over and kissed you. “I love you.”

You smiled back. “I love you too.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I really do love you so much.”

You frowned. “What’s wrong?”

He pulled away. “What do you mean?”

You smiled and rubbed his cheek affectionately. “Well, whenever you talk like this, it means something bad is going to happen or something is upsetting you.”

He sighed. “I don’t want you to get upset and I don’t want to concern you.”

“Levi, I’m your wife and your concerns are mine.”

He lowered his head and hummed. “The disturbance in the city is Amara. She’s taking her stand against us and working her way here. I’ve organised people to fix this all, but I’m also worried so much about you and Kuchel. You are both my life and I don’t want to lose you, but Amara is more powerful than we thought.”

You picked up Kuchel, then put her in her cot, then you walked over to Levi and straddled him. “How about I remind you just how alive and with you I am.”

He squeezed your hips and hummed. “I would very much like that.” He glanced over at his daughter. “What about Kuchel?”

You kissed his face all over. “Out like a light.” You rocked your hips slowly against Levi’s. “So, want to keep going?”

He yanked your robe open to see your chest, then he massaged them. “Yes.”

You hummed. “Careful honey.”

He nipped the top of your breast and smiled up at you. “I know. I’ve been careful with you all the other times since Kuchel came into our life.”

You smiled. “You’ve been a very good boy.” You gasped and clutched your heart. “Ah!”

Levi grabbed your sides and panicked. “What’s wrong? Tell me what I need to do!”

You winced and cried. “Somethings happened to one of my one.”

Levi lay you on the bed, then brushed your hair from your face. “What do you mean?”

You gulped hard and panted as the pain throbbed in you. “Where’s my people?”

Levi looked around and panicked. “I need help…I need someone…” He looked down at you. “Come on brat.”

You covered your mouth and cried. “Someone’s been hurt.” You sat up and hugged Levi. “Someone’s hurt.”

“Tell me what to do.”

“I need to know.” You stumbled to your feet, then ran out the room as you felt them coming closer, the person who was hurt. “Please don’t be too hurt…please…” You saw Dagmar looking a little bad, but she wasn’t the one who was hurt the most. You looked to her hands. “No…”

She showed you Osias panting and wincing in pain. “We went with the team to confront Amara. We fought, but she grabbed Sir Osias and squeezed him.”

You carefully took Osias and felt his energy and life force, he was alive but Amara had hurt his ribs. “You are so brave Sir Osias.”

He looked at you and smiled. “I failed you milady.”

You shook your head. “No, no you didn’t. You were brave and strong. I am so proud of you.”

He smiled more. “Thank you, milady.”

You hurried with him to Hange in her lab. “Help him, please?”

She gasped as you lay Osias down on the side. “Sir Osias!”

“Please?”

She nodded and gathered her medical things, then fixed Osias up and placed him in a little makeshift bed. She stepped back and sighed. “I’ve done everything I can. He will make it, but he won’t be able to fight again for a long time.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

Levi walked over to you, then pulled you close and held you. “I’m sorry this happened.”

You clung to Levi. “I want to hurt her, and I mean really hurt her.”

“I know, but you have to think about Kuchel.”

You nodded. “I know, but I want to help stop Amara. I can do it.”

Levi grabbed your upper arms. “No!” He squeezed and shook as his emotions got the better of him. “I can’t…I can’t lose you…not you.”

You smiled at him and cupped his face. “Okay.” You pulled from him and looked to Hange. “Would you please look after him?”

She nodded. “Promise.”

You held Levi’s hand, then walked along pulling him behind you to Dagmar. “Thank you for fighting and saving Sir Osias.”

Dagmar bowed. “I wished I could have saved him before he got hurt.”

“You did a wonderful job. I need you to pull back for now and wait for Levi’s and Erwin’s command.”

She looked to Levi and bowed. “Us reapers are at your service.”

You sighed and let go of Levi’s hand. “I’m going to see my daughter.”

Levi hurried after you and held your hand. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m frustrated that I can’t fight and even if you said yes, I know I probably wouldn’t be allowed because I’m about balance in the world. I cannot interfere with things.” You welled up and started angry crying. “It’s not fair.”

Levi held you tightly. “I know sweetheart, I know.” He kissed the top of your head. “It fucking sucks and I hate that I can’t fix it. You have to know though that if you interfere too much with life and death, you will be punished. The punishment for getting involved too much, especially with Amara, you will be turned to stone and the law makers will decide what to do with you.” He shook his head. “Your fate could be Amara’s and I don’t want to lose you.”

You sniffed and sighed. “Okay, I’ll focus on you and our baby girl, that’s what I need to do.”

Levi kissed you. “Go rest with Kuchel, okay?”

“I’m sorry we got interrupted.”

He smiled and shook his head. “This was way more important. Besides, we can make it up to each other.”

You nodded. “Right.”

You sat on the balcony of the King’s bedroom with Kuchel on your lap with Mary behind you. Your eyes were locked to the gate as you felt Amara get closer. You could just imagine her walking through that gate any second, but you couldn’t do a damn thing about it. You kissed the top of your daughter’s head, then smiled as you felt this sinking feeling inside you. You sniffed back tears, then sighed. You looked at Kuchel’s little face, like it was going to be the last time you ever saw it. Your heart was hurting and you didn’t understand what was going on, but you knew that something was going to happen that would change everything.

Mary stepped closer. “My Queen?”

You cleared your throat. “Sorry, she’s just so beautiful I get choaked up.”

“Bless you.” She gasped as the gate slammed open. “Oh no.”

You stood up slowly and saw Amara walk through the gates and towards your home. “Be safe, all of you.”

Mary pulled you back from the balcony a little. “Be careful my Queen.”

“I’m fine, I’m just worried about everyone else.”

She pulled you inside, then closed the doors and curtains. “It’s too dangerous out there for you and Kuchel. Stay here and keep out of sight like you promised the King.”

You sat on the bed and heard people shouting and fighting outside. You winced as someone screamed in pain. You closed your eyes, then held Kuchel to your chest as the fighting got worse. You heard bangs, screams, shouting and cries. Your heart hammered when you heard Levi cry out in anger and rage, it made you proud knowing he was out there fighting for you and Kuchel. You looked down at your daughter and smiled at her, she was just so perfect and beautiful to you. You looked up at Mary as she hurried about the room making sure it was safe for you and your daughter.

You smiled. “Mary?”

She stopped and looked to you. “Sit.”

She gulped. “I can’t.”

You patted next to you. “Come on, sit.”

She sat down. “Thank you.”

You saw her hands were shaking badly. You reached over as you held hand as your other held your daughter. “It’ll be okay Mary. Levi is strong and so is everyone else, they’ll make it and win. Amara is dead.”

She smiled and nodded. “I know, but nothing like this has happened before. It’s scary.”

“I’m scared too, but we’ll make it through, I know it.” You smiled and handed Kuchel over. “Here, she’ll calm you.”

She held Kuchel and smiled at her. “She is very soothing to the soul.”

You nodded. “She is.” You heard a huge bang and felt the building shake. “What was that?”

Mary stood up. “We should go somewhere safer.”

You walked with her. “Where?”

“We should go out the back and to the lake hut, we should be safe there and far from the fighting.”

You nodded and ran with her outside and towards the lake. You saw the hut in the distance, then kept running in your long robe billowing behind you. You skidded to a stop in front of the hut, then sighed. “This is it?”

She nodded and opened it up. She lay Kuchel down on a little cot, then started getting things together. “We’ve been placing things in here so you and the King can get away for a bit.”

You nodded and looked around as the fighting sounded more distant. You turned to the palace and welled up. “Such a beautiful home being damaged.”

Mary stood next to you. “Why?”

You looked at her. “Why what?”

“Why is she doing this?” She shook her head. “King Levi is the son of the woman she hated the most, so why go after him? She doesn’t love him and your child is part you and the King. You have her old power, so a child from you and the King? It makes no sense.”

You hummed. “Some people are willing to do anything for power, even if it means lying to yourself about it. She doesn’t want Levi she wants the power he has over Demons. She doesn’t want my daughter, she wants a child, any child that may come close to being Levi’s fathers in some way. She just wants to take everything so she can feel some sense of happiness.”

“That’s…sad.”

You nodded and sighed. “Thing is, I feel that she will never achieve that.”

“She won’t?”

You shook your head. “If she gets what she wants, it will be good at first but then there will be this nagging weird feeling inside her, this hunger. She’ll get frustrated and angry, then she will realise she needs and wants more.”

Mary shivered. “She’ll keep killing, right?”

You nodded. “She will. To her nothing matters but her own satisfaction. So, she would even go as far as taking power from children, which will kill them.”

She gasped. “That’s horrible!”

You walked over to Kuchel and held her tiny hand as she slept peacefully. “All we can do is fight and protect those we love. For a long time, I hated myself and welcomed death.” You smiled. “I almost jumped off a bridge if it weren’t for Levi. He saved my life not by stopping me from falling, but it so many other ways.” You kissed Kuchel’s forehead. “He gave me a reason to live and showered me with so much love it took my breath away. I have moments where I am weak and my depression and anxiety takes over, but he’s always there for me to catch me when I fall.”

“That’s beautiful.”

You turned to her and smiled. “As I said, we have to stand together against people like Amara.”

She nodded. “Promise.”

You smiled, then felt a shooting pain in your bonding mark. Your eyes widened when you felt your connection with Levi, he was hurt, badly hurt and his soul was calling to your Goddess judgement. You let Kuchel go and looked to the palace and welled up. You closed your eyes and knew what had to be done. You turned to Kuchel and kissed her forehead, then whispered. “I love you so much baby girl. You are the greatest thing that’s ever come from me. Please, grow up loving your father with everything you have and be brave, be smart, be kind and love.” You pulled away and gulped. “Look after Kuchel for me, okay?”

Mary watched you leave, then raced after you. “But My Queen!”

You looked back at her. “Look after my daughter, okay? I’ll be right back. Thank you, Mary. Thank you for everything.”

She nodded and smiled. “Hurry back.”

You bowed your head, then ran to the palace and felt your Goddess dress wrap around you and your head piece appear. You knew what you had to do and you were sure Levi wouldn’t like it, but it was your only option to save everyone. You skidded inside the palace, then saw rubble and debris everywhere. You walked through it all, then got to the front entrance and saw the team running about along with the front doors splintered open. You snuck past everyone and saw Erwin had a bad arm and Hange had her eye covered up. Mike was out cold in a bed, but you couldn’t see Levi anywhere. You hurried past everyone, then went outside to see Dagmar was trying to hold the line against Amara.

You looked over to your left and felt a connection. “Levi…”

You ran over to the body on the floor and saw black wings, one was bent wrong with feathers hanging off and you couldn’t see the other, meaning either it was gone, or he was lying on it. You ran right to him, then skidded on your knees in the dirt to look his over. You saw his face was cut, two of his fingers were missing as well. Your heart broke at seeing him like this, it just looked like he’d been blown up. You checked his wings and saw he still had both, but the one really was broken. You held him in your arms, then brushed the hair from his face. You looked down at your husband and felt your heart hurting. You didn’t want this to happen, you never wanted any of this to happen. At the beginning, he was supposed to kill you, not him be killed. You could feel he was holding on, but he was fighting so hard to stay breathing.

You smiled at Levi and kissed him. “I love you so much Levi, I do.”

He opened his one eye weakly, the other had a cut over and he didn’t want to push it. He gasped your name weakly. “Why…are…you…here?”

“Listen to me, okay? Just listen.”

He gulped. “Okay.”

“I love you with everything I have and you made my life worth living. I wanted it to end so badly, but you came into my life and changed that. I started wanting to live and then I fell in love, madly in love with you and now I have the perfect daughter.” You smiled and closed your eyes to stop the tears, then you opened your eyes and sniffed. “Which is why I have to do what I have to. I know I am breaking the rules, but I don’t care. I owe you everything and it’s time for me to pay you back for everything you’ve done for me.”

Levi gasped your name. “Wait…”

You placed your hand chest, then pulled out the light within you. You were removing your life essence, which you had plenty being a Goddess. You were breaking the rules by doing this, because you had to have approval and you were stopping someone from dying, who should be. You placed the light in Levi and smiled. “Take care of Kuchel for me, okay? She needs her father to love her with everything she has.” You saw Levi cry as he was unable to speak. You leaned down and kissed him. “Most importantly, be happy.”

“Don’t.”

You lay him down as your essence started healing him, then you noticed him staring at you. You felt cold on your cheek. You lightly touched it and felt the stoning beginning. You smiled at Levi, then stood up and faced Amara. You were directly going to take someone’s soul who wasn’t ready to die yet, which was a God sin. You had also stopped someone from dying who was meant to die, another sin. You knew that you were doomed, but at least you managed to get a taste of happiness. You managed to get the taste of love and life. It hurt, but you were happy. You weren’t ready to die, but you were willing to do anything for your family.

You looked to Amara, then took in a deep breath and ran right for her. You felt so much rage within you towards her. Amara had taken everything from Levi and now in order for her to be stopped, she was going to take you too away from him. You dodged people fighting her and pushed yourself to keep going. You winced as your leg felt heavy, meaning most of it was stone. You gritted your teeth, then kept running as fast as you could to her. You could hear Levi’s pained screams of your name as life came back to him, but you couldn’t give in. It was too late for you now, there was no turning back. You’d already sinned, so you thought you might as well go out committing more sins.

You were so close to her, so you did what you knew would get her attention. “AMARA!”

She stopped grinning at someone, then turned to you and laughed. “Well, well, well! If it isn’t the human turned Goddess who took my power!”

You slowed down as your legs got heavy. “I didn’t take anything! I was gifted this because you abused it!”

She walked closer to you. “You stole it!”

You shook your head and hid the fact your legs were now stone. “Do you ever think of anyone other than yourself? You took the lives of two people who loved each other so much, all because the one you wanted didn’t want you.”

She snarled and grabbed your throat. “You damn bitch! I will take my power back and I will take your baby.”

You smiled at her. “No, you won’t.”

She smirked at you. “If you do anything to me, you’ll be punished by the law makers.”

“I know.” You slammed your hand into her chest making her gasp. “But the thing is, you hurt Levi too much and I had to save him from death, so I’ve already committed a God sin.”

She grabbed your arm, her eyes wide. “Don’t…please…”

“You took everything from others, yet you’re asking me for mercy?” You shook your head. “No.” You ripped her soul out of her and as soon as you did, all the souls she had collected for power burst from her and flew away to finally rest or to be reborn. You smiled as you watched them, then you held her soul and looked it over as your arms slowly became stone. You didn’t have much long, so you had to act fast. You looked into Amara’s soul and saw nothing but darkness, that there was no chance of it being saved. You crushed her soul in your hands and destroyed it, which meant she was never coming back to do harm. You knew now that Levi and Kuchel were safe, so they could Levi together. “I love you both so much.”

Levi finally got the strength to stand, then he ran over to you screaming your name. He watched the souls be freed, then you rush Amara’s soul. He screamed again, then skidded in front of you and cuddled your face. “No, no, no, no, no, no. Don’t leave me.”

You smiled brightly at him as your face was the last thing to turn. “Thank you for making my life worth living. I have no regrets Levi, none at all.”

Levi watched the stone consume your face and you were now a perfect and beautiful statue with a smile on your face. He wrapped his arms around you and shook as he cried. He called your name, but you didn’t respond. He wanted to hear you say his name again, hear your laugh, hear you tell him off, her you whine, her you get flustered and hear you say I love you. He tapped his forehead against yours and kissed your cold lips hoping that a stupid fairy tale miracle would work, but it didn’t. You just stood there as a stone statue smiling so sweetly at him.

Levi rocked his daughter in his arms as she got fussy in the night. He paced backwards and forwards, then turned to your statue in the bedroom. He’d gotten the team to move you up here, so you’d been a feature in his bedroom for three days now. He’d sent his team to talk to the law makers, to maybe get your punishment overturned, but he had nothing back so far. He stared at you and sighed. “I wish you were here. I’m so confused and filled with worry. Kuchel’s teeth are coming in and her horns, so it’s upsetting her. I don’t know what to do.”

You were fully conscious inside the stone, so it was killing you seeing Levi so tired and full of worry. You wanted to tell him it’ll be okay, that there were ways to make your daughter feel better, but there was nothing you could do. You were frustrated, but you were also happy that you could watch Kuchel grow still, but you just could never hold her again.

Levi flinched when he saw a tear on your cheek. He placed Kuchel in her bed, then ran up to you and touched the tear. He said your name and welled up. “You’re in there?”

You wanted to scream yes to him, but you couldn’t. You hated this, you hated not being able to comfort your husband. You wanted to tell him you were here for him always, but you just couldn’t move or talk. You wanted him to know you loved him so much, but you couldn’t. You believed this punishment did fit well with your crime. You felt stuck and you couldn’t act, because acting got you into this mess.”

Levi sighed and hugged you. “I know you’re in there, I do.” He let you go and sighed. “I’m trying to fix this, to break you free.” He tapped his head against your shoulder. “I miss you.”

You missed him too, you really did. You tried everything in you to move, but you just couldn’t do anything. You felt trapped in a dark room, that your soul was locked up in a sell and all you could do is pace backwards and forwards and scream silently when he got like this. When he wasn’t, you just would sit there and watch him be a perfect father to your daughter.

Levi pulled from you when the door opened. He frowned when Erwin walked in. “Tch, what?”

Erwin cleared his throat. “They’re wanting to talk to you.”

Levi’s eyes lit up. “What?”

“The law makers, they want to talk to you.”

Levi scooped up Kuchel then ran with Erwin. “Let’s go then.”

Erwin nodded, then led the way down the halls and through the doorway Dagmar produced to the law makers. “I couldn’t read them, but them wanting a word is good.”

Levi sighed. “I hope so.”

Erwin led the way to the doors, then looked to Levi. “Don’t get angry at them, because these people decide everything.”

Levi nodded and adjusted his daughter. “I’ll be calm because I have this little one with me.”

Erwin smiled at Kuchel. “She has her eyes…”

Levi looked down at Kuchel and saw your eyes. “She does.” He kissed her forehead. “Bring me luck.”

Erwin sighed. “You sure taking her in is the best?”

Levi smiled a little. “I can’t be apart from her, because she’s the last thing I have of my wife.”

Erwin nodded. “Alright.” He pushed the door open, then walked in with Levi towards a mix of men and women sat in a curve in front of individual desks. “I’ve brought King Levi for you and he has brought Princess Kuchel with him.”

Levi walked forwards and stopped. “If you’re here to tell me I can’t have my wife back, then please spare me. I can’t…” He welled up and clenched his jaw. “I can’t take losing her again.”

The head woman leaned forwards. “Tell us about her.”

Levi looked down at his daughter. “When I first met her, she was trying to jump off a bridge and take her own life. I went to her world to make her suffer and then kill her, because to me her powers killed my mother and father. She told me I was beautiful and handsome, which threw me off.” He winced a little when he remembered your pain. “I followed her around at first and saw that she had a boyfriend who abused her and a stalker. I slowly got to know her and fell for her as a person. She had such a kind heart and cared about others more than herself. She loved people when they felt no love. She told me that she was okay with me hurting her and killing her, because if that made me happy and smile, then it was okay. She’s selfless and always has been. I fell in love with her. She made me look beyond my blinding revenge and seek something more. Before her I would never have married and had children, but here I am holding our daughter in tears because I miss my wife. When she discovered what was happening with Amara, she held me when I relived bad memories. She worked hard to try and fix everything in this world, to do her job and bring balance to it. Since she accepted her job, she made improvements to your world and her job. She gave up everything to stop Amara, she gave her freedom so my daughter and me could be safe.”

Erwin stepped closer. “Levi?”

Levi shook his head. “I don’t want sympathy Erwin. I want my wife back.” He shook. “I want her back and our daughter needs her back.” He showed them Kuchel. “Don’t let this beautiful little demon miss out on knowing a mother who is so filled with love for others, please.”

The head turned to the person next to her and talked, then they all whispered and nodded. She looked to Levi and smiled. “Punishment is punishment Levi, there was nothing we could do to stop the stoning as it is automatic.”

Levi gulped and shook. “I know, I know, but isn’t it harsh? Surely she should have gotten a trial!”

She held her hand up. “That being said, the process cannot be prevented but it can be reversed. When she was turned into stone and we got the papers through, we knew right away this was wrong. However, it takes time for us to rewrite the laws of the world to fix this.”

“Wait…”

She smiled and walked towards Levi, then held Kuchel’s hand. “Your wife is one of the purest souls we have had the pleasure to work with and her heart is beautiful.” She looked to Levi and smiled more. “We are granting your wife back to you and she will maintain her position as the Goddess of life and death. All you need to do is return to her and she will be returned to you in one hour.” She pulled from Kuchel. “Word of warning, she will be out of it and be sleeping for a long time after. While in the stone she is forced to be awake, so she has been awake for three days straight. She will wake, just give it time.”

Levi bowed to her. “Thank you, but if you’d already decided then why did you get me to talk about her?”

She hummed a laugh. “We just wanted to hear how you felt about her, because if you didn’t love her as much as we think she deserves, then we would have given her to another lover. You love her a great deal, so she is all yours again. Now go home, you have less than and hours.”

Levi backed up. “Thank you, thank you all of you.”

She waved. “Just make sure you never stop loving her and keep having children.”

Levi nodded. “I will!” He ran to the door with Erwin, then came right back to the palace. He ran down the hall to the bedroom, then placed Kuchel in her bed. Levi looked to Erwin. “I’ve got her.” Levi looked up at you and waited, then he saw the stone fading. He wrapped his arms around you, then caught you as you collapsed into his arms. He carried you to bed, then lay you down. “Get Hange.”

Erwin ran to Hange’s lab and saw her talking to Osias who was getting better. “Hange!”

She jumped. “Erwin?”

He said your name. “She’s back, they gave her back to us because of her heart and soul being good.”

She smiled. “Oh, thank goodness.”

Osias smiled. “Milady…”

Erwin waved to her. “She’s knocked out in bed, just need a medical check.”

She grabbed her med bag, then ran with Erwin down the hall to the bedroom. She smiled as she looked at you. “She’s really back.”

Levi nodded and held your hand, then he told her what happened. “Thank goodness for her kindness.”

Hange checked you over, then smiled. “She’s okay. It’s as they said, she’s exhausted.” She hummed. “To think she was fully awake all this time.”

Levi sighed. “She’s probably got a lot to say to me.”

Hange laughed. “You been talking to her?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

She looked at Levi’s right hand, his fingers that had been blow off were back, but there was discolouration. Levi had scars across his face, but thankfully his eye was fine. Demon’s were lucky that they healed well and he was lucky Hange found his fingers in time, otherwise this would have been a different story. “How are your scars?”

He hummed. “Ache. How’s your eyes?”

She smiled. “Slowly getting sight back.”

He looked to Erwin. “Your right arm?”

Erwin squeezed it. “It’s weak, but the feeling is coming back slowly.”

“Is Mike okay?”

Hange laughed. “It’ll take a lot more to stop him, but yeah he’s good. He’s lying up in bed.”

Erwin patted Hange’s shoulder. “We should check on him, right?”

She looked to Erwin and knew he was trying to give you and Levi some space. “Sure. Call me if you need me, okay?”

Levi nodded. “Tch, I know, I know. Thanks for this.” He waited for them to leave, then he looked to you and watched your chest rising and falling. He smiled, then lay his head on your chest and sighed. “You’re really back…your heart is beating, it’s really beating.” He closed his eyes and slept a moment.

You woke up slowly feeling like shit, but you felt a weight on your chest. You looked down to see Levi lying on you. You smiled and massaged your fingers in his hair waking him up. “Hi Levi.”

Levi’s eyes widened as he looked at you and said your name. “You’re awake.”

You nodded weakly. “I’m tired though.”

“They said that would happen.”

You frowned. “They?”

He nodded. “The law makers. I saw them about getting you back, and they said that was their plan all along.” He filled you in with the whole story which caused you to blush. “I was a bit embarrassed about gushing about you in front of others. Tch, damn assholes.” He sighed. “But I’m glad I did because they now know how serious I am about you.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah…Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

He kissed you and smiled when you kissed him back. “Love you too.”

You giggled. “Bet that was a better kiss than when I was a statue.”

He blushed. “Tch, shut up.” He pinched your cheek hard making you whine. “Anyway, you damn brat! You broke your promise to me! You said you would stay safe, but you didn’t.”

You winced. “Ow…sorry Levi, but I had to do it to stop you from dying and her taking our little girl.”

He let your cheek go and sighed. “I know, so thank you for that. It was just…it was hard seeing you…”

You smiled at him and let the tears flow down your cheeks. “It was hard for me, even more when I was inside the statue and I couldn’t talk to you or comfort you, I was trapped.”

Levi wiped your tears, then hugged you. “I’m sorry that happened.”

You rubbed his back. “I’m back now and that’s all that matters. Is Kuchel okay?”

“She’s sleeping in her cot. I’ll let you hold her when you are stronger, but right now you can just about move.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Sleep, okay? I’ll be lying with you and holding you the whole time.”

You closed your eyes and let Levi pull you onto him and hold you. You hummed and enjoyed the warmth of his body. “I love you Levi.”

“I love you too.” He said your name and kissed the top of your head. “So much.”


	10. Chapter 10

You felt a nice warm breeze go across you, the sun was shining on your lower half as your top part was protected by a white umbrella. You hand a blanket over your legs and you were napping in a comfy chair. Levi was sat on the blanket next to you keeping an eye on your little girl. Kuchel had her little horns through, they were tiny little stubs on her cute little head. She was trying to crawl at the moment, but not getting it yet as she was still too young. He tiny wings were precious too, these two little black things on her back. You heard Kuchel make a little cry, which instantly woke you up. You looked down at your husband and daughter. Levi was hushing her, but she was beginning to fuss.

You smiled and opened your arms. “Hand her here.”

Levi looked up at you. “You’re awake…are you sure?”

You nodded and took Kuchel. “I know I’m weak at the moment, but I’m not that weak that I can’t feed my daughter.”

Levi smiled and watched you feed your daughter. “How are you feeling?”

You smiled. “Better. Being trapped for a few days was hard on my body, everything is stiff and trying to move, but I’ll get there.” You looked to Levi and smirked. “Besides, I am dying to fuck you.”

Levi blushed bright red and said your name. “Tch, damn brat! Don’t say stuff like that out loud.”

You handed him Kuchel back over so she could be burped. “So, it’s a no?”

He patted his daughter’s back until she burped. “It’s a fuck yes, you know that.”

You hummed a laugh. “I can’t wait. Been dying to have you.”

Levi lay Kuchel on her back in the soft blankets, then he looked to you. “Tone it down brat.”

You giggled and shuffled in your seat, then you winced a little at how much you ached. “Sorry.” You hummed and sighed. “I shouldn’t be silly as I’m aching so much.”

Levi leaned up and kissed you. “I love you, but you have to tone it down a bit more and relax.”

You pouted and whined. “I know…” You smiled at Kuchel as she kicked her little legs and smiled at you. “Can you help me down? I want to lie with my daughter.”

Levi stood up and helped you to your feet, then held onto your arm as you knelt down and lay on your side. He smiled and sat. “You okay?”

You placed your hand on Kuchel and rocked her side to side. “I’m better now.”

Levi lay on the other side of Kuchel and looked at you. “Any nightmares?”

You pulled a little face and shrugged. “Not much yet, but I’ll let you know if I do.”

Levi placed his hand on yours. “I worry about you.”

You hummed a laugh. “I know you do, but really I’m good.”

“Promise?”

You laughed. “I can’t promise, because last time I did break that.”

He reached over and pinched your cheek. “Yeah, you did.”

“I’ll do my best though.”

He smiled at you. “I love you.”

You hummed a laugh. “Love you too.” You held Levi’s hand. “I’m sorry it’s taking time for me to get better, but I know I will.”

He lifted your hand and kissed it loads. “I know you will.”

You blushed a little. “Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

You curled up a little more. “I…I want another baby.”

Levi sat up and looked down at you. “What? Really?”

You sat up, then shuffled a little and nodded. “Y-Yes, but umm wait a little, okay?”

He nodded. “Of course.” He smiled and yanked you close, then squeezed you tightly. “I love you so much and I can’t wait to have another little one.”

You giggled and rubbed his back, then you pulled away and looked at your daughter. “Just look how perfect she is and it’s the fact we can make another.” You picked her up and sat her on your lap, then smiled. “She’ll be the Queen when you step down.”

“She’ll be the cutest.”

You kissed Kuchel’s cheek causing her to make a noise. “Eh!”

You gasped. “Aww, that was adorable.”

She smiled at you. “Mmmmm.” She wiggled her arms, then giggled.

Levi held her little foot. “You are in a good mood, aren’t you?” Levi looked up at you. “I would be if your mummy paid a lot of attention to me.”

You held Kuchel up and giggled her in front of Levi. “Attack your daddy! He’s being rude.”

Levi grabbed Kuchel, then threw her up in the air and caught her making her laugh, then he kissed her tummy loads and blew on her belly. “Little monster.”

You laughed, then gasped when you heard a little toot come from your daughter. You laughed more. “You made her laugh so much she tooted.”

Levi lowered his daughter down, then held her close and poked her cheek. “You do a cute little toot? You need your nappy changing?”

You sniffed her little bottom. “She’s good. She didn’t drop the bomb, yet.”

“She’s deadly, isn’t she?”

You nodded. “Very true.” You got onto your knees. “I’m going to stretch and walk, doctors’ orders.”

Levi nodded and rocked with Kuchel. “Okay, just don’t push yourself.”

You winked, then stood up and wobbled a little. You smiled, then walked around Levi and Kuchel. “I think I’m better than before.” You twirled around in front of the two of them and smiled. “I’m looking froward to being able to dance around again without getting tired.”

“When you’re better, I will dance with you until the sun sets.”

You smiled. “You want to dance with me?”

He lay Kuchel down, then stood up and walked closer to you. “More than anything.” He pulled you close. “Let’s take it nice and slow, okay? I’ll take the full lead.”

You nodded and blushed. “Yes.”

He swayed and danced with you in front of Kuchel. He spun around with you, then dipped you and kissed you. “You are a Goddess.”

“I know.”

He pulled you up. “No, no I mean not in the job sense. You are just beyond beautiful.”

You blushed and smiled. “You always know how to make me feel good.”

“It’s my goal in life.”

You lay the side of your head against him. “Thank you. It’s mine too.”

“Milady?” You looked over to the blanket to see Sir Osias there. “I just wanted to see you and how you are.”

You smiled at him. “I’m just tired at the moment, but I’m good. I hope I can work harder soon.”

He smiled. “Of course, but do not push yourself.”

Levi kissed the top of your head. “He’s right you know.”

Kuchel rolled over onto her tummy, then looked at Osias. She smiled and reached out for him. “Eh!”

Osias hummed a laugh. “Hello my little princess.”

She giggled. “Mmm.”

He popped her nose. “You are a strong one.”

You smiled. “She is. How are you feeling?”

He smiled at you. “Much better now, my ribs do not hurt at all. I’m just training up now to get a bit better.”

You let go of Levi and walked over to the blanket. You knelt down, then petted Osias’s head. “Thank you.” You leaned over and kissed his head. “Thank you.”

He welled up. “Milady…”

You smiled and held his tiny little paw. “Thank you.”

He nodded and sniffed his tears back. “It’s an honour and always will be milady. I want to thank you, on behalf of everyone in this world for stopping that woman and bringing balance back.”

You blushed. “Ah, well…I tried my best.”

Levi patted your head. “You sell yourself short.”

You sighed. “I know I do, but I want to help others so much. Other people deserve so much more than I.”

Levi leaned down and kissed the top of your head. “This is why you were saved, because you care about others so much.”

You blushed. “I can’t help it.”

You stood back and looked at yourself in the mirror, then you fixed your hair and fixed the corners of your mouth so there was no lipstick. You sighed and rolled your shoulders, then smiled at yourself. You fixed your underwear, then put on Levi’s robe. You stretched as much as you could, just to test your muscles and everything seemed good. You jumped up and down and smiled. You and Levi had had sex since you coming back, but it was always so gentle and delicate. You wanted something more, you wanted the husband back who worshiped your body and rendered you unable to walk. You believed that your outfit and flirting today would work in your favour.

You walked out into the bedroom, then bit your lip and played with the ties. “Levi?”

He was sat on the bed reading with his reading glasses on. “Hmm?”

Kuchel was no longer in your room, she was big enough and sleeping enough that she could be in her own room. So, it meant that you and Levi could do a lot more loud and fun things. “I have a present for you.”

He flicked his page. “Oh yeah?”

Your shoulders slumped and you felt sad because he wouldn’t look at you. “Will…will you look at me?”

He glanced up. “I am.” He looked back down, then froze. He slowly looked up at you. “What are you up to?”

You cleared your throat. “Am I bothering you?”

He shook his head and closed his book, then took his glasses off. “No, no, not at all.”

You smiled. “You sure? I can do this another time.”

He shook his head and held his hand out. “Oh, no, no. Come here.”

You walked closer and held his hand lightly. “You sure?”

“I have all the time in the world for you, honestly.” He kissed your fingertips. “So, what have you got for me? What’s my present?”

You took his hands and placed them on the ties. “Open.”

Levi hummed and pulled at the ties and slowly revealed what was under. His eyes widened and he blushed hard at seeing your perfect body under. He pushed the robe off your shoulders and hummed, but it turned into a growl. “Perfection.”

“You like?”

He lifted you up and sat you on his lap. “Of course, I do. You are so perfect and beautiful in my eyes. I love you so much.”

You smiled and blushed. “Good.” You reached up and played with his horns. “These are so nice I just love them.”

He held your waist, then ran circles on them with his thumbs. He hummed. “Thank you, I grew them from birth.” He smiled at your giggle, then admired how cute you looked sat on him wearing such sexy underwear. “I just want to eat you up, but I want to admire you.”

You giggled as you slipped your underwear off and held it on the end of your finger. “Does this help you decide?”

He took your underwear from you and hummed. “Yes, yes it does. We’ll just do some light things, okay?” He threw them to the floor, then slammed you against the bed.

You gasped and looked down as Levi crawled closer to your heat. “Levi. I don’t want light, I want passion. I’m not fragile anymore.”

He kissed the side of your knee, then slowly kissed up your thigh. “As you wish, my Queen.” He nipped and sucked your thigh near your heat. He licked your thigh, then lifted your hips up and moved you a little closer to him, then put your legs over his shoulders. He licked up from your heat to your bud and saw you shiver in delight. His tongue flicked your bud. He hummed and licked his lips. “I can’t believe you dressed up all for me, you didn’t have to.”

You nodded and gulped as he traced your bud with his tongue. You hummed and bit your lip. “I’ve loved how we’ve been before, but I am hungry for something more. Fuck Levi.”

He sucked on your bud making you jolt in delight. “Just lie back a relax, I’ll take good care of you my sweet brat.”

You arched your back on the bed, then smiled and panted as you felt nothing but pleasure pulse through you at Levi’s actions. You hummed and turned your head to the side and closed your eyes tightly. “Ah…” You bucked as he sucked hard. “Levi.” You inhaled and moaned as he growled sending vibrations through your bud. “Don’t stop Levi.” You gripped the sheets hard as he sucked more, his tongue flicked on your bud and he moaned more and more as he thought about all the things you did for him, how you’d saved him and your child. Levi all of you, he wanted you so badly to just make you a mess of pleasure under him. He looked up as he heard you cry out, he thought you had the most beautiful face as you felt euphoria surge through you. You panted. “Levi…fuck…”

He licked his lips and hummed. “So perfect, you are the best thing ever. I fucking love you.”

You sat up as your legs shook slightly. “I’ve never been able to get over how good you are.” You panted and hummed. “I love you so much too.”

He kissed your thigh loads. “It’s not over yet.”

You gulped. “Good, because I really want you to ruin me.”

He smirked at you. “Oh brat, I will not disappoint.”

You blushed and licked your lips. “Good.”

He licked your heat making you shiver. “Let me show you how much I love and adore you brat.” You went to speak, but Levi delved his tongue deep into your heat. He held you tightly, then pressed and moved his tongue as you wiggled and whined at him because your body was sensitive. He curled his tongue and pressed into the right spot, he couldn’t help but feel pride when you cried out and shivered on the bed. He moved his hand from your thigh, then used his thumb to rub your bundle of nerves. He smirked and pushed you more as you panted and moaned loudly, then you grabbed his horns and pulled. He pressed his tongue hard and moved his thumb nice and fast, it was just too much for your body to handle. You felt the pop and the trickle of pleasure run through you. Levi licked up everything you gave him, then he kissed your thigh loads. He licked his lips, then undid your bra and threw it. “So cute.”

You hummed. “Levi, I’m like jelly.”

He massaged your chest and kissed your breast. “Well, I still have plans for you.”

You giggled. “Levi.”

He kissed your neck and cheek. “First things first, I need to make sure you are well enough.”

You stopped his hand. “Levi, I feel perfect right now and I need you. I love you. I love you so much so, no more oral or foreplay please, I’m dying here to feel you. Please.”

He hummed. “You sure?”

You sat up and rubbed your hand over his bulge. “Please.”

He growled at you. “Alright. I won’t hold back.”

You hummed. “Yes.” You were so focused on him, that you didn’t even notice what he was doing.

Levi said your name. “You ready?”

You jumped and looked Levi over, then you blushed as you saw him naked in front of you. You nibbled your lip when you saw his length with protection on. “Fuck you are so sexy and hot.”

Levi cupped the side of your face. “Says the woman of my dreams.”

You tugged him closer. “Don’t stop please. I want to be with you, please.”

He sighed and lifted you up onto his lap, then lined himself up. “Okay, nice and slow at first to ease you in, then we’ll get naughty. Lie back and be comfy.” You lay back on the bed. “Let me know if anything hurts, please.”

You nodded. “I promise.” He pressed in slightly and heard you gasp, so he paused a moment then felt you hold his hip and pull him a little closer. You whimpered at him. “Levi, please don’t tease me.”

“I’ll be a good boy.” He nodded then pressed in more and watched your arch your back off the bed. You felt heaven, it was the most amazing feeling ever and he was just only pressing into you. You felt a tiny bit of pain, but the pleasure and the fact you were finally with Levi and knew this was going to be passion filled took over. Levi had pressed in all the way, his body tingled and felt like it was on fire, he wanted to moved most and hard, but he needed to make sure you were fully healed and well first. He ran his hands up your thighs, then held your hips and rocked slowly to hear you moan perfectly. He smirked at you and felt himself become encourage by you, so he rocked a little more and watched you arch your back sticking your chest out for him. You squeeze around him, then whimpered and mewled. He just felt so amazing, he was just the right size for you to make you feel intense pleasure. Every time he moved, he would rock and press against the right spot within you. You knew for sure that it wouldn’t take long before you were crying out his name, it never took that long to achieve it and he adored it.

He squeezed your thighs more, then steadied himself and began moving hard and fast. The bed moved with the two of you scratching and squeaking. The two of you didn’t care about the sounds, only the body shaking pleasure the two of you were feeling. Levi seemed to be magical in the bedroom, because he always made you taste heaven. You were addicted to his body, addicted to him, he was just your love and your life. You were bonded to Levi, so being like this with this man meant your mind would go insanely blank. Levi and you had this bond that went beyond life and death. You wanted Levi all the time if you could, but responsibilities being King and Queen caused issues with those plans. You had too many responsibilities to be in bed all day with this beautiful man, no matter how much you wanted it. However, it seemed the way Levi was gripping your waist so tightly and moving hard and fast, he would not run out of hunger for you and would easily stay in bed with you all day if he could. Levi was addicted to your body, he just loved and adored how you felt, how you moaned, how you squeezed around him tightly when he caused a strong burst of pleasure.

Levi let go of your waist, then slammed his hands onto the bed either side of your head. He panted and looked down at your cute face. He moved hard and fast, then watched you wiggle and whine under him. He loved seeing your face this close, seeing what he was doing to you. He would dream often of being with you physically, because he loved expressing his love to you through his body. He loved the body shaking pleasure you were feeling, how you wanted to pull away from the strong pleasure, but also stay and feel nothing but bliss. Your body was fighting the pleasure, but you decided to just bask in how amazing it was. Your body shook, you felt heat and a buzzing. You could feel a build-up, a need to let go of the build-up of pleasure, but you knew if you did your body would be so sensitive. However, you really wanted to feel the end, you really wanted to see how he’d make your body collapse so much. You gripped Levi’s arms your nails dug into his skin a little as you held on for just a little longer.

Levi snapped his hips hard, you gripped him tightly, then cried out in pure euphoria. You felt a fire rush through your body, your toes squeezed tightly. You closed your eyes and threw your head back; you couldn’t control your body and just felt the purest form of bliss run through you. You dragged your nails down his arms. You let the tears flow down your cheeks, then you smiled. Levi slowed down, then kissed your face all over making you hum in delight. You felt perfect, absolutely perfect under him. You were slowly coming down from your high, but you couldn’t believe how long it was. You gulped and licked your lips, then you gazed at Levi to see his wings were standing so proud behind him making him look like a God. Levi was just drinking you up, he was watching and admiring how adorable and sexy you were all wrapped into one. He just needed more, so much more, so he lifted you up and helped you wrap your arms around his neck.

He kissed your cheek loads. “Hold on brat.”

You panted and hummed. “You don’t have to ask me twice.”

He smirked. “Good girl.” He smiled at you and thrusted. “You need to feel more of my love.” He thrusted hard making you whimper and mewl. “I need to ravage you.” He smiled as you just nodded and held on. He gripped your waist, then moved as hard and as fast as possible. You gripped and held onto him for dear life. You thought you’d felt it all, but this was even more intense than before lying on the bed. He was doing exactly as you asked of him, to shower you with love and be rougher with you. You clenched his shoulder blade, then pressed your mouth to the crook of his neck as you panted hard. You loved the feeling of his naked body against yours, his muscle rubbing against your cute little body. His body alone, the way the muscle moved and felt under your fingers was partly the reason for you letting go of your bodies control. Levi was perfection in your eyes and you couldn’t believe he loved you, as well as very sexually attracted to you, or that he was your husband and father of your daughter. You didn’t think Levi would ravage you as much as he was, because he’d been so worried for so long about you, but now he was doing as you asked. He was the perfect Demon King and your soulmate.

Levi leaned up, then captured your lips. The two of you kissed with all the passion and desire you had in you; it was just body shaking. He licked your lip causing you to open your mouth, then he deepened the kiss. Your mind went blank, you were just so overwhelmed with love from Levi. You ignored that your thighs were beginning to hurt by kneeling up on the bed. You also ignored your back also hurt and your arms from holding onto Levi as tightly as possible. You focused on the pleasure, the electric bursts of bliss coming from every thrust from Levi. Levi could feel you getting tired, so he moved his hands from your waist, then held your thighs instead. He squeezed and held onto your perfect thighs, then he thrusted up more so he could hit the right spot in you over and over directly to just send you over the edge again, Levi was determined to make you snap over and over.

You squeezed your toes tightly, then cried into the kiss as you felt the pop. Euphoria overtook your body and sent you on a great high. Levi grunted and moaned as your body clenched around him. He lifted you up, then pressed you against the bed. He pecked and kissed your neck, then down to your chest. He moved slowly and enjoyed your light whimpers and hums in delight. He licked between your boobs, then latched down onto your left breast and sucked making a perfect mark on you. You slowly woke up, then tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair and smiled. He lifted his head up and kissed your face all over. You turned your head, then you kissed him sweetly. Levi smiled at you, you smiled at him as two of you became so loving and sweet to each other. You loved how Levi was just taking a moment to show you that this was love, that this moment with him was more than lust, that it was passion and love.

He nipped your earlobe. “I love you so much and I’m never letting you go. We’ll have so many little brats together, I promise.”

You nodded. “I know.”

“Good.”

You smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed along your cheek to your neck and kept moving nice and slow, so you weren’t so overwhelmed with feelings. He rocked with you as much as he could, he felt a little bad that he was taking control so much of your body, but he also knew just what he had to do to make you feel amazing. He smiled against your neck as he licked and sucked your skin a little bit. Now was time for passion and love. Levi wanted to show you now that he loved you more than ever, that you were his life, his love and his everything. He was a little worried about this being too much for you, so after this he’d have to run you a soothing bath or something to make sure your body was soothed. He needed to make sure you were okay and healthy, that weren’t going to suffer too much after all this passion.

Your arms and legs flopped to the bed; you were so tired but you still wanted more from Levi. You could barely move your limbs and body. You cupped Levi’s face as he rocked against you, his body rubbed perfectly against your bud as he slowly brought you closer to another end. Your coil inside was tightening slowly, but right now you needed to focus on Levi and making sure he felt just as good as you. Levi looked down at you and smiled, he leaned closer and kissed you. You smiled more and giggled, then you hummed. “I love you.” You slid one hand up and ran it along his pointed ear, then his horn. “I love you so much.”

Levi rocked a little faster and deeper dragging your legs up and your hips. “I love you too. I love you so much.” He kissed your face all over, he could tell you were slowly slipping into sleepy pleasure. He was feeling rather proud of himself, because he was sure that maybe you’d pass out from bliss. Levi was just fuelled right now with making you feel good, letting you know he was yours and you were his. He kissed you as passionately as possible as things became clear to him in his mind. Levi was doing all this with you, because he was being possessive with you. Levi was claiming you over and over, and he knew that you were okay now and he could be his full passionate self with you again. “I love you.” He kissed and nipped your neck loads. “Mine.” He nipped your neck, then your earlobe. “Mine.”

You felt your head getting fuzzy. “Levi.” You felt the coil tighten up, you were close again and you hoped Levi was as well. “Levi.”

He called your name back to you, then thrust hard causing the coil in you to snap. Your legs shook as pleasure surged and burned within you. Levi groaned your name as he felt you squeeze him over and over, he thrust a few more times to ride out your pleasure then felt his earth-shattering release. You always made him taste heaven whenever you both were together. He loved you so much. His wings spread out wide, then curled around your both He panted, then looked down at you. He smiled and said your name, then cupped your face. “You okay?”

You gulped and hummed, then nodded. “I’m perfect.”

“You’re not hurting?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He smiled and kissed you with a happy hum. “Good.” He kissed you and sighed. “I need to get you into a warm bath.”

“Thank you, but you better join me.”

He growled. “I will.”

You rolled over onto Levi and hummed as you felt so happy and in love with the man of your life, and dreams, only issue was there was a bump in the way. “Levi.”

He squeezed you. “Hmm?”

“Loki is getting in the way.”

Levi hummed a laugh. “I love that our son is growing so big.”

You opened your eyes and pouted. “But I want to feel all of you against me.”

Levi blushed. “You’re a terrible flirt.”

“I can’t help it I love your di-.”

He covered your mouth with his hands. “Language.”

You looked to the door when you heard running. “Uh oh, the little terrors are awake.” You slipped off the bed, then ran to the door and opened to see Kuchel and Evan together holding hands. “Good morning!”

Kuchel was five and so beautiful. “Morning mummy!”

Evan had just turned three. “Mummy.”

You picked up Evan and held him against you, then you took Kuchel’s little hand. “Let’s go jump on daddy!” You laughed as they cheered. “Go on Kuchel.”

She ran for Levi. “Daddyyyyy!”

Levi laughed and picked her up and sat her on the bed with him. “Good morning my little princess.”

She smiled. “Morning daddy.”

You danced with Evan a little. “You going shy Evan?”

He shook his head. “No mummy.”

“You tired?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You hugged him. “You wanna nap with mummy today?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yes please.”

Kuchel gasped. “Me too mummy!”

You smiled. “Wonderful.”

Levi shifted Kuchel on his lap. “Me too. I’d like to join in family nap time.”

Kuchel gasped. “Oh, daddy?”

“Hmm?”

She rubbed her eyes. “Umm…I umm…had a dream? And umm there was a dinosaur!”

Levi raised his brows. “Was there?”

She nodded. “Uh huh and it had…umm…it sounded like you daddy!”

You laughed. “Daddy the dinosaur.”

Kuchel giggled. “Daddy dinosaur!”

Levi growled. “I’m no dinosaur.”

She frowned. “But you’re big and strong!”

“Okay.” He kissed her little cheek. “I love that.”

You walked over to the bed, then sat down and put Evan on the bed. “Sounds like a fun dream sweetheart.”

She nodded and smiled at you. “You were there mummy! You were a umm…” She giggled. “A pretty bird!”

Levi hugged his daughter and swayed with her. “Mummy is a very pretty bird.”

Evan looked at you, then giggled. “Mummy.”

You smiled at him. “What’s got you laughing?”

He wiggled and flopped against you as he laughed. “Mummy.”

You hugged him and laughed. “You’re a silly goose. You want some breakfast? I’m thinking pancakes!”

Kuchel giggled. “Yay!”

Evan smiled. “Please mummy.”

Levi got out of bed. “Alright, it’s climb on daddy time so mummy and your baby brother can rest.”

You touched your bump. “Thank you.”

Levi picked up both Kuchel and Evan, his arm under their bums. “Alright you little brats, let’s get you cleaned up and ready for the day while your mummy rests up a bit.” He leaned close to you. “Give your beautiful mummy a kiss.”

You smiled as you got kissed on both cheeks by your perfect kids. “Thank you.”

Levi kissed you. “Be good.”

You waved to your kids and Levi, then you sighed and felt the aches of being pregnant set in. You got up and changed into a simple cute robe dress. You went down to the kitchen and chatted to the team, then you made pancakes for your family. You took everything to the dinning room to see Levi settling the kids in their seats. You set the table, then sat down next to Evan and kept an eye on him as he ate. You cleaned his mouth and smiled. “So, I was thinking we go out today as a family.”

Levi looked up at you. “What are you thinking?”

You smiled. “Aquarium?”

Levi looked to Evan. “You want to see fish?”

Evan nodded. “Please daddy.”

He looked to his daughter. “What you thinking?”

Kuchel nodded. “Please, but umm…I wanna look like mummy!”

You giggled. “Matching dresses today?”

“Please! I wanna be pretty like mummy!”

You smiled and affectionately rubbed her cheek with your hand. “Oh sweetie, you are pretty and beautiful beyond belief.”

She smiled with a little blush. “Thank you mummy.”

Levi kissed the top of her head. “You take my breath away my little princess. You are so cute and pretty.”

Evan smiled. “Am I pretty mummy?”

You kissed his cheek loads making him giggle. “So pretty!” You got up and sighed. “Alright, I’ll clean up and we’ll get going.”

Kuchel smiled. “It was yummy mummy! Thank you.”

Evan giggled. “Yum yum mummy!”

Kuchel looked to Levi. “Daddy? Can you help me be mummy?”

Levi picked her up. “Sure, let’s go! Honey? Leave the clearing away to the staff. Go with Evan to the front garden, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure.” You picked Evan out of his seat, then walked with him to the front door. You sat down on the stairs and watched Evan run around. He picked up a flower, then handed it to you. “Thank you sweetie.” You picked him up and sat him on your lap and sighed. “You excited to see the fish?”

He nodded. “Yes mummy.” He looked to your belly. “Loki? When?”

You smiled. “Three months kiddo, so we have a long wait, but a fun one!”

He giggled. “Yes!” He flopped against you and sighed. “Love you mummy.”

You rocked with him and smiled. “Love you too.” You smiled as Kuchel jumped down the stairs. “Well, hello.”

She grinned. “Look mummy! I’m you!”

You giggled. “You look perfect.”

She twirled around, then looked at her dad walking down. “Daddy is the best!”

Levi patted your head. “That’s because I know your mummy well.”

You looked up at Levi. “Of course you do.” You put Evan on his feet, then stood up and sighed. “Let’s go!”

The driver helped your kids into their seats. “Get ready for blast off!”

Levi pulled you close and kissed you with a happy hum. “Sorry, but I was holding back all this time. I fucking love you.”

You giggled. “I love you too.”

He growled and nipped your neck. “I’m going to ruin you during their nap time.”

You blushed and playfully shoved him. “You little devil.”

“Demon brat, and I’m the King.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “My King.”

He kissed you and hummed. “My Queen. I worship all that is you.”

You grabbed Levi’s bum and squeezed. “Mine.” You let him go and walked to the car. “Alright my babies! Let’s see some fish!”

Levi blushed hard. “That damn woman.” He ran after you and felt his heart skip a beat. His vision he had a while ago involving you and four kids was coming true. He didn’t think he’d ever be like this back when he was surrounded by revenge, but then you showed him love and his heart and he fell hard and fast for you. This life with you was a dream and he couldn’t wait to spend eternity with you in his loving arms.


End file.
